Diferente Punto de Vista
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ash, el chico de diez años que está viajando en Kalos, terminara en otro mundo diferente? Un mundo donde él tiene 16 años, y no está viajando actualmente en Kalos, es más está en su casa en Kanto... junto a su novia… ¿Serena!
1. Chapter 01: Seis años y un noviazgo

¡Hi, hi!

Este es un nuevo fanfic de AmourShipping que me he pensado mucho, pero ahora me he dado el tiempo para hacerlo =D De verdad, quiero escribirlo, pienso que sería una buena idea ^^

En fin, daré la información del fanfic:

Título: Diferente punto de vista.

Géneros: Romance/Friendship.

Parejas: AmourShipping y tal vez LaserbladeShipping (Korrina/Corelia x Clemont/Citron), pero la principal es AshxSerena. Además el segundo shipping tal vez lo ponga después xD

Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Ash terminara en otro mundo? Un mundo donde él tiene 16 años, y no está viajando actualmente en Kalos, es más está en su casa en Kanto... junto a su novia… ¡¿Serena?!

Advertencias: Tal vez haya algunas faltas ortográficas y un poco de OoC. No aseguro algo 100% romántico (?) Me mido bastante xD Neh, en este no sé cómo será.

Aclaraciones:

1# Citron es Clemont, Eureka es Bonnie, Corelia es Korrina y Serena… es Serena (?) Ok no.

2# Ash tiene actualmente en la serie 10 años, ya que en la serie Black and White él tiene 10 años porque Pokémon le redujo la edad, y de Unova a Kalos, Ash se tardó un día en llegar. O sea, sigue teniendo 10 años en Kalos, pero en el fic tiene 16 porque es otro mundo (?).

3# Como Ash terminó en otro universo las edades son: Ash=16, Serena=16, Clemont/Citron=16, Bonnie/Eureka=14, Korrina/Corelia=16 (Supongo, no sé si Clemont y Korrina posean la misma edad que los demás, pero como no sé xD Lo dejo así)

4# Si quieren saber sobre la ropa que van a usar los personajes, en mi perfil están los links de las imágenes =) Luego iré agregando dibujos/imágenes y así ^―^

Dedicatoria: Le dedico esto a un fan del AmourShipping que me pidió hacer otro fanfic AshxSerena :)

**Capítulo I:** Seis años y un noviazgo.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Una brillante mañana alumbrada a todo el mundo Pokémon, la alegría se respiraba en el aire, el entusiasmo de nuevos entrenadores en busca de nuevas aventuras, surgían por cada minuto y, mientras ellos ocupan sus vidas en eso, Ash Ketchum se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, en su casa, en Kanto…

Esperen… ¿Kanto? ¿Su casa? ¡¿Cómo llegó allí?! Y lo más importante… Ni se había dado cuenta, él estaba dormido, sumergido en sus sueños de ser Maestro Pokémon, así que no habría nada que lo despertara, excepto que su sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla, pues antes de poder lograr ganar la liga en sus apreciados sueños algo horrible pasó, todo se volvió negro y provocó que despertara.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde están todos?! ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó asustado mientras miraba a su alrededor―. Ufff, no pasa nada, estoy en mi casa ―sonrió e intentó volverse a acostar, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente―. ¡¿Mi casa?! ¡¿Estoy en Pueblo Paleta?! ―volvió a observar a su alrededor y rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió lo más veloz que pudo, saliendo así de su casa.

Miró a fuera, efectivamente era su pueblo natal, sin dudarlo comenzó a correr de nuevo buscando alguna explicación, sin embargo se topó con una persona muy conocida.

―¡Discúlpame yo…!

―¿Ash? ―interrogó Tracey―. ¡Vaya! No pensaba verte hoy, creí que estarías muy ocupado con ya sabes… ―le dio un pequeño codazo y le guiño el ojo, el entrenador no entendía bien a que se refería―. Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos supongo que sería bueno charlar un rato.

―Eh… sí ―intentó contestar, pero le impresionaba ver que Tracey estaba cambiado, parecía mayor, raro ¿no?

―Hum, pareces asustado… tal vez aún estás cansado por el viaje, digo ayer apenas si llegaste ―comentó el chico del cabello verde―. Al profesor Oak le va agradar verte, digo él te dio tu primer pokémon hace años y ahora… ¡Mírate! Ya tienes dieciséis años.

Ash se quedó en blanco, comenzó a sudar frío, y sintió como el alma se le salía el cuerpo… ¡¿Habían pasado seis años?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?! El entrenador no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, su vida había dado un giro drástico, se estaba asustando. Necesitaba saber que se supone que hacía de vuelta en su casa.

―Este… Tracey yo… no sé, me siento como mal…

―¿En serio? Tranquilo, tal vez sólo tienes hambre…

―¿Hambre? ―cuestionó Ash mirando para todos lados intentando obtener alguna pista, aunque para él fue mejor disimular y actuar normal―. Sí, tienes razón…

―Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas ―se despidió Tracey mientras se iba y dejaba sólo a Ash.

―¡¿Ahora qué hago?! Debo regresar a Kalos ya mismo ―dijo Ash como si estuviera hablando con alguien―. Pero, ya pasaron seis años… necesito saber que pasó en ese tiempo y cómo llegué aquí…

Se puso a reflexionar un rato, miró al cielo, suspiro, exhalo, inhalo varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

―¡¿Dónde está Pikachu?! ―preguntó asustado mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, pero se detuvo volviendo a recordar otra cosa―. ¡¿Y Serena, Clemont y Bonnie?! ―de nuevo volvió a correr en la dirección contraria―. ¡Ah! ¿Y mi madre? ―otra vez corrió para el otro lado―. ¡Alto! Primero necesito comer ―así que se quedó estático, pensando en qué sería mejor―. ¿Regreso a mi casa o a Kalos?

Y como si fuera poco, Ash seguía con la ropa para dormir. Y en lo que se decidía en sus pensamientos sobre comer o regresar a Kalos, una voz muy familiar comenzó a gritar su nombre.

―¡Ash! ―exclamó emocionada una no tan pequeña rubia.

―¿Bonnie? ―cuestionó confundido.

La chica que estaba viendo no era la pequeña que conocía, esta chica era más alta, con el cabello un poco más largo, pero rubio, y en éste llevaba puesto una moña, y su ropa era un vestido que de la cintura para abajo era color blanco adornado en medio de este con una línea de botones, de arriba era color violeta, con el cuello del mismo doblado de color amarillo, y el chico que estaba a su lado era Clemont, sin embargo un poco más alto, como siempre llevaba puesto su ropa de siempre.

―Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ―comentó el rubio sonrientemente.

―¡Sí! Estaba muy emocionada de verte, Ash ―dijo alegremente la rubia.

―Yo igual… ―respondió un poco sorprendido.

―¿Por qué sigues en pijama? ―preguntó Bonnie.

―Es que me levanté por una pesadilla y decidí caminar ―respondió rascándose la cabeza.

―Oh… ―susurraron los dos hermanos.

Ash estaba pensando todavía en qué hacer ahora, todo parecía normal para los demás, pero para él no. ¿Qué debía hacer? Bueno, primero comer y luego preguntar a sus amigos que había pasado y… miró otra vez a los dos rubios, notó que alguien hacía falta, esa persona…

―¿Y Serena? ―cuestionó Ash de golpe, sorprendido a Clemont y Bonnie.

Hubo un silencio que asustó al chico con el cabello color negro azulado, no entendía porque no le respondían, se comenzó a asustar… ¿Y si algo le pasó? … ¡Ta vez Serena está con Pikachu! Bueno, él ya no sabía ni qué pensar… Clemont hizo una expresión de asombro mezclada con confusión.

―¿Serena no estaba contigo? ―preguntó el rubio, Ash se impresionó tanto que abrió demasiado la boca―. ¿Ella no llegó contigo ayer? … ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Serena está enferma?

El rubio necesitaba una respuesta, era preocupante que el chico de los ojos color marrón no supiera donde estaba la castaña. ¡Y a Ash parecía que su cerebro ya no daba para más! Todo le empezó a dar vueltas, sin embargo respiró profundo e hizo una sonrisa fingida. Quizá si les explicaba la verdad…

―Este… me acabó de despertar así que… ―balbuceó un poco y el científico pensó entenderlo todo.

―¡Ah! Te levantaste, no viste a Serena y pensaste que fue a caminar, ¿no? ―analizó mientras se tranquilizaba―. No tienes que preocuparte, de seguro ya regresará.

Oh, Ash se dio cuenta que no era la mejor idea contarlo todo, así que prefirió dejarse llevar por la situación.

―Vamos a tu casa ―propuso el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar, el entrenador pokémon iba a dar un paso hasta que…

―Tú no eres Ash, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó la rubia un tanto asustada―. Bueno, pareces él, pero no te sientes como tal.

―Pues… Sí, bueno, antes de despertar yo tenía diez años y estaba viajando con ustedes en Kalos. Cuando desperté me di cuenta, salí corriendo, todavía no sabía que pasaba, hasta que hablé con alguien, y pues… descubrí mi edad, donde estaba, pero no sé por qué estoy aquí, es más… no sé dónde está Serena… ¡Ni Pikachu! ¡Y tengo hambre!

La chica se acercó a él, lo examinó, parecía que no mentía, la rubia detectaba en su mirada una sinceridad increíble, así que comenzó a reflexionar. El chico con el cabello negro azulado se puso nervioso, temía que no le creyera e incluso cerró los ojos fuertemente.

―Te creo.

Él se sintió feliz. ¡Tenía posibilidades de que todo saliera bien!

―Wow… y … ¿Le diremos a Clemont?

―No. Será mejor que no le digamos nada, si muchos lo saben provocaremos… ―ella hizo una pausa―, una confusión y dañaremos a alguien ―explicó la rubia.

―Está bien ―accedió sonriente.

―¡Hey! ―llamó el científico a lo lejos.

―Tenemos que ir ―dijo la chica―. Mira, actúa natural y sigue la corriente, trata de… disimular.

―Sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa. Clemont parecía no haber escuchado nada, lo cual era muy bueno para los dos, ése secreto debía guardarse para evitar un alboroto. En cuestión de minutos llegaron enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Ash, la cual estaba abierta, y justo cuando el entrenador apareció, un pequeño pokémon de color amarillo salió corriendo hacía sus brazos.

―¡Pikachu! ―gritó emocionado mientras lo abrazaba―. ¡Qué alegría verte! ―el pokémon correspondió el encuentro con su típico "Pika".

De la misma puerta salió una chica castaña, sonriendo, ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de color marrón claro, una blusa de rosado y el cuello de éste blanco, no tenía puesto ningún sombrero y además llevaba un delantal, y al parecer había cocinado algo. Y por lógica el entrenador pokémon olió eso, lo que provocó que su estómago hiciera un ruido que lo avergonzó.

―¿Tienes hambre, Ash? ―preguntó amablemente Serena.

―¡Sí, mucha! ―contestó con mucha energía―. ¿Ya está la comida?

Serena soltó una pequeña risa, Clemont miraba un poco extrañado a Ash, y Bonnie intentaba observar las expresiones de los mayores.

―Claro, pueden comer ―informó la castaña, así todos entraron a la casa, para justamente sentarse en la mesa.

Al parecer Ash, no se había dado cuenta de cómo iba vestida Serena y ni se había preguntado el por qué la chica estaba allí, en su casa… ¡Con él! Su mente ahora se preocupada sólo de comer, porque en verdad tenía mucha hambre. En la mesa la chica sirvió la comida, para que luego todos comenzaran a disfrutarla.

No había nada raro, sólo que el entrenador se atragantaba un poco, ocasionando que Serena y Clemont lo observaran más de lo normal, y por supuesto Bonnie como buena ayudante, intentó desviar la atención de Ash a ella.

―¡Ah! Se me cayó la cuchara, ¿Ash, me ayudas a levantarla?

―Claro.

Los dos se agacharon para "recoger" el objeto caído.

―Trata de comer más despacio, te están viendo mucho, van a sospechar.

―Pero… tengo hambre… ―murmuró con impaciencia, pero lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada de Bonnie―. Está bien.

―Recuerda, actúa natural…

―Por supuesto.

Regresaron a su postura normal, con unas sonrisas exageradas. La cocinera, sonrió y vio a los hermanos rubios.

―Clemont. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

―Me ha ido bien, mis experimentos e inventos funcionan.

―Sí, y luego explotan ―comentó inocentemente Bonnie y vio la mirada reprobadora de su hermano―. Perdón.

―En fin… ―susurró Clemont sonrojado por la vergüenza de hace un momento―. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Ash apenas si levantó la mirada, Serena en cambió se sonrojó un poco, pero contestó:

―Diría que muy bien. Ayer cuando llegamos, Ash llegó sólo a dormir ―contó mientras dejaba su comida de lado para explicar mejor con sus manos―. Y hoy me levanté temprano, la señora Delia salió a comprar unas cosas y me dejó a mí a cargo un rato de la casa.

―Me imagino que Ash fue el que se levantó tarde ―supuso el rubio.

―Sí, pero no sé a qué hora se despertó, de hecho… ¿Adónde fuiste Ash?

Él intentó responder, pero si decía dos cosas distintas, se metería en un problema.

―Pues… yo…

―¡Fue a buscarte! ―gritó Bonnie salvando a su compañero.

―¿De verdad? Pero, Ash yo estaba en la cocina.

―Es que… ¡No revise allí!

―Ya veo ―dijo la castaña.

―Bueno Ash, ya que entraste a la conversación ―habló Clemont―. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Serena? ―soltó la pregunta de golpe, provocando la confusión del chico del cabello negro azulado.

"¡Oh no! Olvide decirle eso a Ash", pensó la chica rubia.

―Eh… bien, diría yo ―contestó con mucha inocencia, Ash, él rápidamente vio a Serena, y ella estaba muy sonrojada.

―Uh, quién lo diría… ―susurró impresionado el rubio―. Ustedes son un gran ejemplo de una pareja. Llevan una buena relación, y además… impresionarían a cualquiera si les dijeran que son novios.

"¡¿Novios?! ¡¿Relación?! ¡¿Ejemplo?! ¡¿Serena y yo…?!", sus pensamientos invadieron su mente, y rápidamente sintió como el corazón le latía más fuerte, como la mente se le nublada al igual que la vista, y además antes de recibir la noticia estaba comiendo por lo que se atragantó con un pedazo de comida que intentaba digerir, provocando así que se ahogara.

Inmediatamente, Bonnie accidentalmente le dio una patada a Ash, ya que quería que siguiera siendo natural y pensó que exageraba, pero al parecer el entrenador en verdad se estaba ahogando.

―¡Ash! ―llamó Serena mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ayudar a su "novio".

Todos fueron al lugar donde él se encontraba, éste se levantó de su lugar para intentar hacer algo, pero Clemont comenzó a realizar la maniobra Heimlich, la cual tuvo éxito.

―¿Estás bien? ―de nuevo, la castaña estaba muy preocupada.

―…

El chico no contestó nada ya que se desmayó, asustando a todos. Definitivamente esa noticia casi lo mata. Pero el problema apenas se acababa de comenzar y le faltaba mucho por aprender, más si se enteraba de los demás detalles que no sabe, ahora deberá a aprender a sobrellevar algo que jamás había experimentado: un noviazgo.

* * *

_Adelanto del Próximo capítulo: _

_Ash miró a Bonnie confundido, no sabía cómo actuar ahora con esa noticia que había recibido._

―_¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero quedarme a solas con Serena! ¿Cómo debo hablarle?_

―_No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones de pareja, pero estoy segura que debes actuar como… ¡El novio perfecto! _

―_¿Novio perfecto? _

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?):**

El capítulo lo dejo aquí porque no me salió más xD De hecho, que milagro que escribiera más de dos mil palabras para Pokémon xD

No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá~ Pero gracias por leer C:

Me encantaría saber si les gusto y si quieren saber que pasa =3 En cualquier caso dejen un review o comentario, o sigan la historia (Follow) y si les gusto pues colóquenla como su Favorita (Fav)

Cualquier duda o pedido mándeme un mensaje privado (MP) o un mensaje a mi página oficial en Facebook (?) Link o enlace en mi perfil xD o manden un mensaje a mi página de AmourShipping (Link también en mi perfil) O incluso en el mismo review~ =3

¡Muchas gracias! Le dedico esto a todos los fans del Amour~ ¡Les deseo lo mejor! ¡Hasta la otra!


	2. Chapter 02: ¿Paseo? ¡Huye del peligro!

¡Hola~!

Bueno, no me tardé tanto, como todos piensan xD Me puedo tardar más, pero bueno. Tengo está idea, y no me la saco de la cabeza.

Eh…No tengo nada más que decir. Sólo que espero que les guste =D

Dedico este capítulo a todos los fans de AmourShipping.

Nota: El capítulo comienza con una pequeña descripción y un pensamiento de Ash. Es una especie de POV (Punto de vista). Cuando cierre las comillas (".") significa que la narración de Ash terminó. O sea bueno, en más un pensamiento que otra cosa.

**Aclaraciones: **

#1 Serena en este fic se le describirá el cabello como castaño claro. Así como Ash será descrito con el cabello color negro azulado, Clemont y Bonnie bueno… tienen el cabello rubio xD Obvio~.

2# No sé si Fennekin va a evolucionar, pero aquí en este fanfic, no evolucionó, porque no sé… xD Pero si en el anime evoluciona pues… lo cambio y ya (?) Edit: Fennekin ha evolucionado, así que editaré lo que escribí xD

3# La ropa que le describí a Ash es la que llevara a lo largo del fanfic xD Serena no, porque ella tiene muchos estilos, a parte Ash suele usar un solo tipo de ropa por región.

4# Por obvias razones, Ash se va a sentir incómodo al estar con Serena. Primero, porque él jamás imagino tenerla como novia antes, dos está en un mundo que no conoce y además hay muchas cosas que cambiaron en su forma de vida (?), tres él no puede ser 100% romántico, romántico, romántico porque vamos… ¡Es Ash! Además sería muy OoC (Significaría que Ash está actuando fuera de su personalidad) que de la nada haga como que le gusta Serena y la mire hermosa, si acabamos de empezar el fanfic xD Con el tiempo, los días, los meses y demás, se irán dando las situaciones. No sean duros con Ash, que el pobre hace lo que puede xD Tiene 10 años y él es tan inocente, vamos a ver qué pasa (?)

**Advertencia:**

1# Posible OoC y faltas ortográficas (?) Por eso mismo el romance es limitado y se dará a su tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo II: **"¿Paseo? ¡Huye del peligro!"

El entrenador Pokémon estaba sentado en una roca, en medio de la nada, era como una especie de sueño, pero a pesar de serlo él estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, de hecho estaba reflexionando sobre lo que pasaba.

"En mi corta vida he vivido tantas cosas raras, he luchado contra poderosas fuerzas inimaginables, he tenido batallas pokémon con muchas personas en tantas ligas, y jamás me había sucedido algo tan raro… ¡¿Dónde se supone qué estaba?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?! Y lo más importante… Serena, esa chica que ayude cuando era más pequeño, mi compañera con la que estaba viajando en Kalos… Se supone que es… ella… y… yo… Eh… no… no lo logro asimilarlo. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo debo disimular? No… Tengo que averiguar cómo regresar a mi universo o lo que sea, y tratar de no lastimar a nadie en el proceso. Por ahora debo de… "

Y antes de poder terminar su amado pensamiento, lo despertaron.

―¡Ash! ―exclamó nuevamente Serena, en su rostro se notaba muchísimo la angustia que sentía.

―¿Serena? ―preguntó Ash al despertar.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―cuestionó Clemont.

―¡Nada! Es que… la comida se me atoró en la garganta.

―Pensamos que morirías ―comentó Bonnie con un poco de burla.

―Ya estoy bien. Sólo… quisiera dormir… y…

Justamente por la puerta entró la madre de Ash junto a Mr. Mime, ambos cargando unas bolsas.

―Chicos, ya regresé ―avisó la señora adentrándose más en la casa, y por supuesto que vio a si hijo siendo el centro de atención―. ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasó?

―¡Casi muere! ―gritó la rubia.

―Se ahogó ―respondieron Serena y Clemont.

―Oh, te he dicho muchas veces que no te atragantes cuando comas.

―Lo sé, mamá ―respondió apenado el entrenador pokémon sinceramente él estaba perdiendo el sentido de su situación, ya se le estaba olvidando que hacía allí―. Estoy bien, solamente quisiera regresar a…

Y antes de poder terminar la oración se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decir "quisiera regresa a la normalidad", pero se contuvo provocando que todos lo miraran extraño. Y su subconsciente le ordenó que volteara a ver a Bonnie, la rubia simplemente le trato de hacer una mueca con el rostro, sin embargo Ash no le entendió y exactamente por eso es que hubo unos segundos de silencio raro. Clemont miró a Serena, y ella miraba atentamente a Ash.

"Vaya, Ash actúa muy extraño. ¿Tendrá que ver conmigo? ¿Se sentirá así por Clemont y Bonnie? O quizás lo de las vacaciones no fue buena idea…", pensó la castaña.

"Serena mira mucho a Ash. A lo mejor Bonnie y yo no debimos haber venido… Debimos haber interrumpido. Y… ¿Por qué mi hermana hace esas muecas?", pensó Clemont.

"¡Rayos! Él no me está entendiendo nada. ¿Debería hacer una distracción? … No, sería raro… es más; este silencio es raro", pensó la rubia.

"No terminé de comer…", recordó mentalmente Ash mientras miraba la mesa.

Si bien el silencio era raro, Delia Ketchum observó a las otras dos personas que no estaba antes de irse.

―¡No los había visto! ―exclamó feliz la señora―. Clemont y Bonnie. ¿Verdad?

―Sí ―contestaron los aludidos.

―Siéntanse como en su casa. ¿Ya desayunaron?

―En eso estábamos, pero… yo ya no tengo hambre ―habló el inventor.

―Yo quiero ir a jugar con Pikachu y Ash―comentó la más pequeña de todos, volteó a ver al mencionado―. Ellos me lo prometieron.

El entrenador pokémon asintió levemente.

―Me voy cambiar ―dijo Ash dirigiéndose a su cuarto, ya era hora de quitarse la pijama.

―Oh, cuando gusten me pueden decir si necesitan algo. ¡Ash, recuerda usar los nuevos los ya sabes qué, que te compré ayer!

Y con "los ya sabes qué", se refería a la ropa interior…

―¡Mamá! ―gritó el chico con el cabello negro azulado desde su habitación.

―Ay, no sé porque se avergüenza tanto ―susurró Delia de forma inocente―. En fin, voy a limpiar la mesa.

―Yo la ayudo ―avisó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

―Gracias Serena, pero Mimey me ya me ayuda con los quehaceres ―explicó la madre de Ash, refiriéndose a su Mr. Mime.

―Está bien.

―¿Por qué no mejor vas a dar unas vueltas con mi hijo por ahí? Aquí pueden dar un hermoso paseo, juntos ―habló un poco pícara Delia provocando que Serena se sonrojara un poco.

―Lo pensaré, se lo agradezco.

La castaña salió de la casa y se quedó viendo el horizonte un poco lejos de la puerta. Justo en ese instante llegó Clemont, sin embargo no dijo ninguna palabra, él simplemente observó a Serena por unos segundos.

"Ash está raro… ¿Será mi imaginación?", pensaron ambos. El rubio se acercó un poco más y le tocó el hombro a la chica.

―¿Uh, Clemont?

―Eh… Perdón por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero…

―No importa. Estaba pensando en una tontería. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

―Ah… ―masculló el inventor se sentía inseguridad de hablar sobre Ash―. Nada.

―¿Nada? ¿En serio? ―cuestionó extrañada la castaña.

―Sí, es sólo tonterías mías ―se excusó el rubio, sin embargo no le estaba funcionando, ahora Serena quería saber que quería decirle.

―¿Tonterías? Dime… ―insistió mientras lo veía fijamente―. ¿Es sobre Ash?

―La verdad… sí. Pero mejor olvídalo.

―Oh, creo que está raro.

―Pensé lo mismo, y quizás la razón es que no haya dormido bien.

―A lo mejor estamos exagerando.

―¿Y si le preguntamos a mi hermana?

Ambos se vieron y rápidamente llamaron a la no tan pequeña rubia.

―¿Qué pasa, hermano?

―¿Ash actúa raro? ―preguntaron Clemont y Serena al mismo tiempo.

―No.

―¿Ni un poquito? ―volvió a cuestionar el inventor.

―Estoy segura que lo veo como siempre.

―Gracias Bonnie ―agradeció la castaña.

―Me iré a jugar con Pikachu.

Y así Bonnie se fue corriendo, pensando en la situación actual. "Debo avisarle a Ash que están sospechando, debemos hacer algo para evitarlo".

* * *

El entrenador pokémon ya se había cambiado, y al parecer la ropa que encontró era un pantalón color negro junto a un cinturón, una camiseta roja con café oscuro, parecida a la que llevaba en Kalos, una gorra color café oscuro con un símbolo de una pokébola color blanco, tenía puestos unos zapatos deportivos color blanco con líneas rojas; además de unos guantes del mismo color que la gorra con orilla blanca.

En fin, Ash comenzó a observar su habitación, habían muchas cosas ahí más arreglas que dé costumbre, y algo que notó fue un marcó con la foto en donde se encontraba Korrina, era aquella foto que se tomaron cuando la líder de gimnasio los estaba acompañando por un tiempo en su viaje. No le prestó mucha atención, solamente se fijó en eso.

―Serena… ―murmuró suspirando―. ¿Cómo terminé aquí? En este mundo tan extraño…

Sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por Bonnie quién tocó la puerta y luego entró.

―¡Emergencia! ―gritó la rubia bastante alarmada al instante en que entraba junto a Pikachu―. Ya están sospechando. Hay que hacer algún plan para evitar que se enteren…

―¿Por qué no me dijiste antes lo de Serena y… yo… eso?

―Pues ―contestó a medias y reflexionó un poco―, se me olvido.

―¿Se te olvido algo tan importante?

―No es mi culpa, siendo sincera había olvidado eso, de no ser por mi hermano lo habría olvidado por completo.

―¡¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?!

―Tranquilizarte, ahora he pensado en algo que funcionará ―contó con una gran sonrisa la rubia―. Un paseo estará bien.

Ash miró a Bonnie confundido, no sabía cómo actuar ahora con esa noticia que había recibido.

―¿Qué hago? ¡No quiero quedarme a solas con Serena! ¿Cómo debo hablarle?

―No lo sé, mi hermano nunca me dejaba escuchar sus conversaciones de pareja, pero estoy segura que debes actuar como… ¡El novio perfecto!

―¿Novio perfecto?

—¿Pika? —cuestionó también el pokémon ya que no entendía nada.

―Sí, ha de ser sencillo.

―¿Sencillo? ―preguntó un poco ilusionado Ash; y Bonnie recordó que estaba hablando de noviazgo, romance y cosas de pareja con Ash Ketchum.

―Mejor olvídalo. Será más fácil no dejarlos solos por ahora.

―Ah, ¿y el paseo?

―Bueno, todos daremos un paseo.

El entrenador pokémon creyó entender la idea.

―¿Y no sería mejor dar un paseo todos juntos?

―¡Ha eso me refería! ¿En qué estás pensado?

―Perdón, es que trato de pensar en una idea para salir de este mundo.

―… Mejor enfócate en el paseo.

―Como digas…

Accedió y ambos comenzaron a hablar por varios minutos sobre que debía hacer, aunque Ash contestaba cosas que no debía, y Bonnie trataba de explicarle muchas cosas, y la situación se podría resumir así: "¿Qué harás si Serena te pide hacer algo juntos?", "Es simple, Bonnie, una batalla pokémon".

Pasó así el tiempo, y luego Ash buscó a Serena, y la encontró hablando tranquilamente con Clemont.

―Serena ―llamó el entrenador pokémon.

―¿Hum? ―masculló la castaña.

―¿Qué tal si todos damos un paseo?

―¡A mí me gusta la idea! ―gritó la rubia quien venía junto a Pikachu.

―Bonnie, creo que sería mejor darles su privacidad a Serena y Ash ―propuso el rubio interponiéndose entre los planes del chico con el cabello negro azulado y la rubia.

―¡Pero hermano yo quiero ir con ellos!

―No seas así, Bonnie ―regañó nuevamente y la castaña simplemente suspiro.

―Clemont está bien, no importa. Pueden acompañarnos si quieren.

―¡Sí, apoyo a Serena! ―se apresuró a gritar Ash para evitar estar a solas con ella.

―Bien ―aceptó el inventor―. Lamentamos mucho si los interrumpimos.

―Para nada ―comentó Ash con una gran sonrisa.

―Es verdad, somos amigos y nunca seremos una molesta entre nosotros ―comentó Serena.

―¡Amigos por siempre! ―expresó escandalosamente Bonnie.

—¡Pikachu!

Todos rieron por el comentario dado por ella, y así comenzaron a caminar por ahí; llegaron hasta el bosque, obviamente conversaban, contando cosas aunque Ash estaba algo callado, pero siempre decía una que otra cosa para evitar sospechas. Se podría decir que el paseo era un buen ambiente para que el entrenador pokémon se fuera acostumbrado para poder disimular, Bonnie se dio cuenta de eso; parecía bastante satisfecha por eso mientras el chico con mentalidad de niño intentaba todavía pensar en otras ideas para poder regresar a "la normalidad".

Hubo un punto en donde Pikachu escuchó un ruido raro y se fue corriendo, al pokémon lo siguió Bonnie y obviamente su hermano tuvo que ir detrás de ellos dos. Y como Serena estaba hablando con Ash no se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado a solas…

―Entonces recordé donde había dejado mi mochila.

―Oh… ―susurró Ash aparentado que había entendido la historia―. Serena, quisiera preguntarte algo.

―¿Qué cosa?

El chico quería saber qué hacían allí y por más que pareciera raro, tenía que preguntarlo porque Bonnie no se lo dejó muy claro, y la única que sabía perfectamente que hacían ahí era Serena.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―¿Te refieres al paseo o… a otra cosa?

―A otra cosa.

―La verdad… ―comenzó a susurrar la castaña―, no sé muy bien, es decir es obvio que estamos de vacaciones aquí en Pueblo Paleta porque hace tiempo que no había venido, pero para ser sincera… es extraño estar aquí porque me recuerda tantas cosas. Quizá es nostalgia, siento que es igual al día en que nos conocimos.

―Yo recuerdo el primer día que comencé mi viaje.

Entonces fue cuando el chico se dejó llevar por la situación, por lo menos tenía un tema de que hablar, y aunque le incomodara un poco, tenía que reaccionar. Por otra parte, Serena tenía una sonrisa radiante que Ash no notó.

―Sí, ese día que llegaste tarde al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y por eso mismo terminaste escogiendo al pokémon que sería tu mejor amigo.

―Wow, ¿Cómo es que…?

―Me has contado esa historia varias veces. Me encanta cuando me lo dices, siempre con esa emoción tan increíble.

―Entonces, sabrás muy bien que Pikachu y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, y lo que nos unió fue…

―Una bandada de Spearow ―terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ash y Serena se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La castaña poseía un brillo tan natural en sus ojos mientras que el entrenador pokémon simplemente se sorprendió que su compañera se supiera de memoria eso, pero no sólo era eso, sino la forma en que lo dijo, era expresado casi con el mismo sentimiento. Sin embargo, esto fue un hecho que comenzó a incomodar al niño adolescente, así que intentó desviar el tema.

―Oh, mira esa roca ―comentó Ash bastante apresurado, para después patear el dicho objeto.

―No pude verla bien.

―Lo siento… ―se lamentó falsamente el chico con el cabello negro azulado con una sonrisa un poco exagerada.

De repente se escuchó un ruido raro, un quejido bastante familiar para Ash. Ambos voltearon a ver y era un Spearow bastante molesto ya que le había caído la roca pateada anteriormente por el chico, por supuesto que él sabía qué hacer, sólo necesitaba a su fiel compañero.

―¡Pikachu impactrueno! ―exclamó bastante animado, para después notar que no estaba Pikachu―. ¡¿Y mi Pikachu?!

―Tampoco están Bonnie y Clemont, de seguro están con Pikachu.

―Oh… ¡Corre, Serena! ―gritó Ash para después tomar de la mano a Serena y salir corriendo con ella.

―¡Espera!

―¡No, corre traerá a sus amigos y se volverá muy peligroso!

―¡Pero…!

Y sin dejar hablar a su novia, simplemente huyeron de la escena, tratando de evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento, y así como Ash dijo; de la nada salieron un pequeño grupo de Spearow.

"¡¿Cómo terminé metiendo a Serena en una situación así?! Por mi inseguridad ahora estamos en peligro… quizá debería crear una distracción, para que Serena se vaya a un lugar seguro, pero… ¿y si la persiguen? No puedo dejar que pase eso".

―¡Ash! ―volvió a llamar alarmada la castaña―. ¡Para!

―¡Si paro nos harán daño!

―¡Déjame solucionarlo!

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Ash sin dejar de correr, pero Serena soltó la mano de su novio.

Con mucha rapidez la castaña sacó una pokébola de donde salió Braixen.

―¡Braixen lanzallamas! ―ordenó con bastante autoridad y el pokémon hizo lo dicho por su dueña.

Así el pequeño grupo de Spearow recibió el ataque. Serena siguió así junto a su Pokémon y Ash estuvo observando lo que pasaba, unos instantes después los pokémon salvajes se fueron.

―Problema solucionado ―sonrió la chica bastante calmada.

―… ―sin palabras, eso fue lo que pensó Ash, definitivamente en ese momento, Serena se había convertido en… ¿Su héroe? No bueno, simplemente había sido… ¿Impactante?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Yo… —empezó a hablar el niño adolescente—, lamento lo de ahora. Fue mi culpa lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada grave, todos estamos bien, olvidemos este accidente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, por supuesto que Ash tomó su distancia y se encontraba por decirlo así a espaldas de ella, ya que se habían sentado cada uno por un lado del tronco. Serena ya había regresado a Braixen a su pokébola, así que solamente estaban los dos, admirando las nubes, aunque la castaña sentía la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta al entrenador pokémon, ya que ella presentía una distancia entre los dos algo inexplicable.

"Quizá es por mí", concluyó la castaña en sus pensamientos, se acercó un poquito más al lado del chico con el cabello negro azulado, y éste se alejó un poco más, así fue como nuevamente la chica analizó más.

Ash por otro lado reflexionaba:

"¿Esto es una cita? ¿Dónde estará Bonnie? ¡¿Y mi Pikachu?! … ¡Serena se me está acercando mucho! ¿Debería hacer algo? ¡Fuerza extraña que me trajo a este mundo, si estás escuchando mis pensamientos, ayúdame!", suplicaba mentalmente Ash, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las acciones de Serena.

―¿Ash?

―¿Sí?

La castaña se acercó un poquito más mientras seguía mirando hacia arriba. Y preguntó:

―¿Te estoy incomodando?

―Sí ―contestó el entrenador sin pensar, Serena simplemente hizo una mueca pequeña de sorpresa y espanto, rápidamente el niño adolescente se dio cuenta de su error y trató de arreglarlo―. Es decir… no. Digo, que estoy bien y no estoy incómodo.

La expresión de Serena cambió a una más tranquila, pero no tanto.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a buscar a Pikachu y los demás?

―Claro que estoy bien, y en cuanto a lo otro… Creo que Pikachu estará bien con ellos ―contestó alegremente Ash, intentando arreglar su actual tontería, Bonnie le había dicho que en cualquier caso que se quedara a solas con Serena, era porque era parte de su plan―. ¡Mira esa nube…! ―intentó distraerla para cambiar de tema.

―Es un… ¿Hawlucha?

El entrenador pokémon vio la nube.

―Ah, sí lo es ―confirmó mientas reía un poquito.

―¿Qué tal ese de allá? Parece un… Lapras.

―Es verdad. ¡Y allá, hay un Fennekin!

―Por aquel lado hay un Froakie.

Rieron por un rato al decir eso último; Serena se acercó a Ash por puro instinto, es decir que no lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo, y a Ash no le incómodo, porque estaba tan entretenido jugando a ver las nubes que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, al igual que la castaña. Ambos continuaron jugando hasta que en las nubes aparecieron dos nubes con formas interesantes, que se encontraban algo cercanas, Serena vio a una nube y Ash la otra. Así que ambos gritaron:

―¡Un Luvdisc!

Tanto el entrenador pokémon como la chica notaron que las dos nubes en forma de ese pokémon se iban acercando, parecía que las nubes eran una pareja de Luvdisc. Serena se sonrojó un poco y Ash se quedó admirando las nubes, un viento suave movió las hojas de los árboles, y entonces hubo un sentimiento extraño, como familiar…

―¿Quieres jugar otra cosa? ―preguntó Serena con una gran sonrisa.

―Eh, sí ―contestó Ash con simpleza, él creyó que la castaña le propondría hacer alguna cosa de novios.

―Bueno ―habló ella mirando a su alrededor, riéndose un poco, el chico pensó que sería alguna cosa extraña, tal vez algún juego de pareja y él tendría que inventarse otra excusa―. ¡Adivina que veo!

―¿A-Adivinar?

―Sí, haber… Veo algo color rojo.

―¿Rojo?

―Sí. Vamos, no es tan difícil. Siempre ganas cuando jugamos.

―E-está bien ―miró para todos lados y no encontró dicha cosa roja, bueno… quizá sí―. ¿Mi ropa?

―Vaya, tardaste un poquito; te toca.

"Bonnie no mencionó nada de esto…", pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

―Veo algo… ―susurró volteando a ver para todos lados―, verde.

―¿Verde? … Hum~ ¿Las hojas de los árboles?

―Sí.

―Me toca.

Siguieron así por un rato, hasta cierto punto Ash parecía entretenido en el juego. Serena había colocado su mano encima de la mano del entrenador pokémon, la cual se encontraba cerca de ella, pero sólo fueron unos segundos los que pasaron para que la castaña retirara su mano para hacer una protesta con una risa pequeña.

―Me estás dejando ganar.

―Claro que no.

―Claro que sí, sólo me describes cosas fáciles.

―No te estoy dejando ganar.

―Sí.

―No.

―¡Ash!

―¿Qué? Te digo la verdad…

―Bien, te creeré.

A lo mejor Ash no era el mejor disimulando, sin embargo dejarse llevar era más fácil, a pesar de lo contradictorio que puede llegar a ser todo esto, las dudas de Serena se fueron por esos instantes tan llenos de diversión, y aunque aún lo sentía distante solamente dejaría ese sentimiento para otra ocasión.

* * *

Clemont y Bonnie habían rondado por ahí para poder encontrar a Pikachu, y tras varios minutos de caminar lo encontraron. Después de haber hecho eso, se fueron de regreso a donde se supone que estaban Ash y Serena, mientras daban su paseo el rubio regañó a su hermana por seguir al pokémon así, ya que podría resultar peligroso. Todo siguió igual hasta que…

―¡Mira hermano, una roca! ―gritó Bonnie emocionada ya que estaba totalmente aburrida―. ¡Quiero ver hasta dónde llega! ―luego de decir eso la pateó y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ésta iba directo hacía Ash.

Esperen… ¡Habían encontrado a Ash y Serena! Lastimosamente, Bonnie se dio cuenta tarde.

―¡Bonnie! ―exclamó el inventor.

―¡Ay no! ¡Pikachu impactrueno! ―gritó la rubia para que el pokémon eléctrico acabará con la roca antes de que llegara a golpear a su amigo, sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario, la roca le cayó a Ash y luego el impactrueno.

―¡Ash! ―gritaron todos al ver como Ash se desmaya después de haber sido "atacado".

―¡Pika, pika!

―Ah ―apenas si masculló el entrenador al ver todo negro.

―Lo siento ―dijo apenada la rubia.

―Calma ―habló Serena―, lo importante es llevar a Ash de nuevo a casa.

―Pero… ¡Pesa mucho! ―se quejó la rubia―, y mi hermano no lo va a poder cargar.

―Bonnie ―volvió a regañar el rubio―. De todas formas no voy a tener que cargarlo ―dijo con una sonrisa extraña y con los lentes brillosos―. ¡Porque he creado un robot que podrá cargar a cualquier persona y llevarla a donde yo indique!

―No creo que funcione ―comentó la más pequeña de todos.

―Bueno… hay que intentarlo ―agregó la castaña.

―Pikachu.

―¡Excelente! ―gritó Clemont muy emocionado, y de su mochila sacó un control, que al oprimir unos botones, ocasionó que saliera de la nada un robot con brazos medio gruesos, además de tener una estructura un tanto imponente.

Las dos chicas esperaban alguna explosión, sin embargo no sucedió. El robot simplemente cargó al desmayado, con este logró caminaron de vuelta a su destino. Al llegar la señora Delia, se encargó de ver si su hijo estaba bien, y luego de un día tan agotante dejaron que el niño adolescente descansara un largo rato. Serena se quedó junto a Pikachu al lado de la cama de Ash, cuidándolo para procurar que estuviera bien mientras que los dos hermanos se quedaron abajo.

En sus más profundos sueños, un chico valiente se encontraba totalmente tranquilo, al parecer dormir le hacía falta, Ash necesitaría mucha fuerza y energía para lo que viene, porque esto apenas acaba de empezar ya que sus vacaciones durarían un año. Por otro lado, a las cuantas horas el robot de Clemont explotó de la nada.

* * *

_Adelanto del Próximo Capítulo:_

_Serena observó nuevamente la revista; miró el artículo, intentó contestar el test, suspiró levemente y siguió con la inmensa duda. No era algo normal, y se negaba profundamente a preguntarle eso a su novio. Así que intentaría investigar los hechos, pero en su interior y su corazón sabían que él era un chico sincero y transparente. _

_Su novio no batallaba para "esa" liga. Porque… a Ash le gustaban las chicas. ¿No? _

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?):**

Que quedé claro que el próximo capítulo no contendrá nada malo. Es sólo que a Serena le surge esa duda por una tontería, además yo no pienso eso de Ash xD A parte, algunos que ven Pokémon dicen eso de Ash, y yo prefería tomarlo como broma en el fanfic, y es obvio que Serena sabe que no es verdad xD Sólo esperen al siguiente capítulo.

Aproximadamente el fanfic tendrá más de 10 capítulos que irán saliendo a su tiempo.

Agradezco sus Reviews/Comentarios a **The Mysterious Fan Writer, Jeronimo, FandeSerena91, Plasma, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz. **

Gracias a los que agregaron mi fanfic a sus favoritos/Follow a **Agent BM, Ale-White19, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz, FandeSerena91, PkmnTrainerX, ThunderGold97, mrgutierres26, nico2883, Skyrud, Isaac hermandezcano, metrox2323, Daisasuke, Inquisidorxd94. **

**También le doy las gracias a toda aquella persona que lea este fanfic =D **

**¿Cada cuánto pienso publicar? **No hay fecha exacta, pero intento no tardarme mucho.

Mis más sinceras disculpas si encontraron alguna incongruencia en el fanfic, si escribí algo erróneo, o algo así.

Algunos me han pedido que lea alguno de sus fanfics, pues sí los leeré, pero en mis tiempos libres xD Ya que hago otras cosas, y suelo enredarme un poco.

**¡Hasta la próxima~! ¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 03: ¡Cuidado con lo que lees!

¡Hi, hi!

Pues, he aquí la continuación del fanfic. Haber, primero aclararé unas cosas, porque necesito aclararlas:

**Aclaraciones, lean porque es importante: **

1# Otra vez **en ningún capítulo de XY se ha mencionado que Ash tenga 16 años. Para informarlos más, en Black and White/Best Wishes, a Ash se le redujo la edad a 10 años ya que anteriormente en las otras regiones en Japón Ash si crecía, pero como en Unova, querían hacerlo como si fueran las primeras temporadas, los encargados del anime de Pokémon hicieron que Ash volviera a tener 10 años, que fuera un inexperto total, y que además olvidara todo lo que aprendió. Y en la cronología de Pokémon (Ya saben, el pasó que ha dado Ash a través de los años), quitaron toda referencia a la edad de él, y así en Unova tuvo días años, y por ello en Kalos, tiene 10 años y no podemos hacer como que Unova no existió (Aunque varios quieran), porque es parte del anime, y cuenta para la edad de Ash, así que Ash tiene 10 años o quizá 11 pero lo último lo dudo. Repito, en ningún capítulo que va de XY han dicho que él tenga 16 años, yo me he visto todos los capítulos, así que lo sé. **

**Ahora, en el fanfic Ash despertó un día en su casa, cuando el anteriormente estaba en Kalos (Algo así como despertar en otra realidad, universo, etc.), él sólo recuerda lo que ha vivido en Kalos con sus amigos, por eso tiene mente de 10 años, pero su vida y realidad son de 16 años (?). **

2# El fanfic tendrá 21 capítulos, no los he escrito, pero todo está planeado.

3# Cada capítulo está tendrá una situación diferente y divertida (?) Los días que pasan no son seguidos. O sea que ahorita han pasado días desde el capítulo anterior.

4# Los recuerdos van en _cursiva. _Las preguntas fuera del fanfic o sea como las de una revista irán encerradas en estos signos «» Los pensamientos van entre comillas "".

5# La parte de la revista, y la descripción que hice es lo más parecido que he leído al ver revistas juveniles para chicas :'D Sabía que me iba a servir para algún fanfic xD

6# Este capítulo lo pensaba subir, ayer 21 de Noviembre de 2014 porque hace un año, se estrenó en Japón el capítulo 7 de Pokémon XY o sea el capítulo donde Serena cuenta lo que pasó en el bosque. ¡O sea el aniversario de ese capítulo! ^^ Felicidades al AmourShipping

7# **Este capítulo va dedicado a Plasma Snake ^^ **

**Advertencias: **

1# Quizá OoC depende del punto de vista xD

2# A lo mejor hay faltas de ortografía.

Sólo xD Disfruten el fanfic:

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

**Capítulo III: **¡Cuidado con lo que lees!

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y cuatro adolescentes se encontraban sentados en un sofá viendo una película. Era de noche y, estos llevaban ya un rato viendo esa película "romántica", escogida por Serena y Bonnie, sin embargo las únicas personas que prestaban atención a la película eran la castaña y cierto rubio llamado Clemont, esto se debía a que Ash estaba… dormido, y la no tan pequeña rubia se encontraba pensando en ciertas cosas en vez de prestar atención. El chico inventor se encontraba analizando cada detalle de la película, y la castaña se encontraba disfrutando bastante de lo que miraba.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que ella se fijó en que Ash estaba completamente dormido.

"Vaya, ha de estar bastante cansado", pensó mientras fijaba su vista en el rostro de él, ella sonrió por la expresión tan divertida del entrenador pokémon.

Unos minutos más tarde, Serena tenía sed por lo que se levantó despacio para no despertar a Ash, para evitar que Bonnie se distrajera y para no causar que Clemont perdiera la concentración en la película. Luego de eso, pudo dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Delia.

―¿Ya terminó la película? ―preguntó la señora mientras lavaba los platos, la castaña lo negó con la cabeza―. Oh, ¿necesitas algo?

―Sí, sólo quiero un vaso con agua.

―Está bien.

Serena consiguió su vaso con agua, suspiró, miró a su alrededor y antes de poder retirarse por completo, notó que en la mesa de la cocina había algo. Un objeto muy interesante: una revista, no es que ese tipo de cosas le llamase mucho la atención, sin embargo… la portada anunciaba varios test, y entre ellos estaba uno de: "¡Descubre que tanto te quiere tu novio!". Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la revista y se la llevó.

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, y cuidadosamente abrió la revista. ¡Vaya que nadie le estaba prestando atención a ella! Por ello aprovechó, y abrió cuidadosamente la revista, al hacerlo encontró el test.

"Pregunta número uno…", pensó la chica mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

Y…

―Serena ―llamó Bonnie con una voz baja, provocando que la castaña cerrara de golpe la revista.

"Rayos, cerré la página", volvió a analizar en su mente y luego con su mano buscó sin ser vista por la pequeña el color de la hoja en la que se había quedado, rápidamente vio el color y coloco su dedo ahí, y cerró la revista. Ahora si no perdería la página ya que su mano estaba asegurando el lugar del test. Sin más miró a los ojos a la rubia.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¿Me das un poco de tu agua?

―Claro ―aceptó mientras le ofrecía el vaso, la niña aceptó y bebió un poco; después le devolvió el vaso y volvió a su lugar.

"Perfecto, ahora si podré hacer el test", buscó un lapicero que encontró por una mesita cercana al sofá, suspiró y leyó mentalmente la primera pregunta:

«¿Su novio actúa raro cuando están solos?»

La castaña vio las respuestas: "Sí", "Mucho", "Bastante".

"Qué raro, no hay una respuesta negativa". Serena comenzó a reflexionar la respuesta y la verdad ella recordaba muchas cosas…

_Hace unos días Ash y Serena se quedaron comiendo de último. Por lo que ella se sentó al lado de él con una sonrisa radiante, y claro que él se sentía muy incómodo así que se atascó de comida lo más rápido que pudo._

―_Ash, no comas tan rápido._

―_Eh… ―susurró mientras tragaba―. Es que tengo mucha hambre. _

―_Ya veo… ―comprendió la chica para después acercar su mano a la del entrenador pokémon―, pensé en que podíamos ir a dar otro paseo._

_Él volvió a atragantarse de comida e intentó aparentar estar tranquilo._

―_Bu-bueno… no sé, tenía ganas de ir a ver mis pokémon._

―_Oh, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?_

―_No ―respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo, después de ver la expresión agría de la castaña―. Es que pareces algo agotada después de ayudar a mi madre a cocinar. ¿No quieres ir a dormir? _

"_Vaya, por lo regular le gusta que vaya con él", recordó Serena en su mente, suspirando._

―_Está bien, quizá tengas razón. _

―_¡Genial! _

_Ella volvió a acercarse un poquito más a él, y éste como había terminado de comer dio la excusa de "tengo que ir a lavar mis platos". Serena comenzó a darse cuenta de que actuaba extraño. _

Serena subrayó la respuesta de "Bastante", ya que pensó que era lo indicado. Luego pasó a la segunda:

«¿Su novio evita besarla?»

Las respuestas eran: "Siempre", "Una que otra vez", "Nunca nos hemos besado".

Nuevamente la castaña suspiró. No tenía ni que pensarlo con esa respuesta, además de que nuevamente no había ninguna repuesta que favoreciera en algo a Ash. En fin, pasó el tiempo y ella contestó a cada pregunta, hasta que llegó la hora de ver el resultado.

"Vaya, las preguntas se fueron poniendo más raras", ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo de las preguntas, después sumó los puntos por cada pregunta. Y… no se esperó la repuesta.

«¡Chica! Tu relación va de lo extraño a lo más raro. Tu novio parece no gustar de lo mismo que tú, ¡y me refiero en todo sentido! ¿Nunca lo has visto muy cercano a sus amigos? Te recomiendo que te comiences a preocupar, porque tu novio no es lo que aparenta. ¡Te apuesto a que guarda un gran secreto! Eso, o que en realidad él no gusta de las chicas, si no de… tú ya sabes. En fin, piensa en si seguir con él o buscar a alguien que sí le gusten las chicas, digo que tenga más gustos parecidos»

Serena tragó saliva… no se imaginó que la respuesta fuera tan directa. Entonces, se supone que su chico era…

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó la castaña y es que se le salió. Todos voltearon a verla, ella se sonrojó tanto que no podía ni hablar.

Clemont la volteó a ver, Bonnie se sorprendió, Ash… seguía dormido.

―¡Lo sé! ―exclamó el rubio―. Que desgracia que la película terminara con un final inconcluso. Me pregunto… ¿cuándo sacaran la segunda parte?

―Qué exagerados ―opinó Bonnie ya que ella no estaba viendo la película.

Clemont le echó una mala mirada a su hermanita.

―Bonnie, tú no estabas prestando atención. Y eso que ustedes escogieron la película.

―Ah, pero es que pensé que sería más divertida.

―Sin peros ―regañó el inventor una vez más.

Y antes de que Bonnie protestara, un gran ronquido se escuchó. ¡Era obvio que provenía de Ash!

―Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir ―comentó la castaña viendo como el chico con cabello color negro azulado parecía disfrutar de su sueño.

―¡No! ―reclamó la rubia.

―Ya es tarde, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano ―recordó Clemont.

―¿Y por qué? ―preguntó Bonnie confundida.

―Recuerda que mañana el Profesor Oak va a almorzar aquí, para visitar a Ash.

―Ah… ¡Pero no es justo!

―Vámonos a dormir.

―Bueno ―accedió molesta la "pequeña".

Así ambos se fueron despidiéndose respectivamente de Ash y Serena.

"Vaya, qué alivio…", pensó mirando a su novio. "¿Será…? No, bueno… es cierto que está raro últimamente, pero no es para tanto".

Serena observó nuevamente la revista; miró el artículo, intentó contestar otra vez el test, suspiró levemente y siguió con la inmensa duda. No era algo normal, y se negaba profundamente a preguntarle eso a su novio. Así que intentaría investigar los hechos, pero en su interior y su corazón sabían que él era un chico sincero y transparente.

Su novio no batallaba para "esa" liga. Porque… a Ash le gustaban las chicas. ¿No?

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, y éste parecía tan tranquilo, Serena se conmovió al verlo así, tan calmado, sin embargo el entrenador pokémon abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella viéndolo muy de cerca.

―…

―…

―…

―…

Nada qué decir, y es que Ash estaba atónito. "¿Qué hago ahora?", pensó Ash.

"¡Ay, no! Pensará algo raro", analizó Serena.

Y otra vez, nadie decía nada.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó el chico.

―¡Ah, hola! ―saludó rápidamente la castaña mientras separaba bruscamente su mirada de la de él―. ¡Ya es hora de dormir! Será mejor que vaya a tu habitación. ¡Di-digo, que me vaya a mi habitación!

―Está… bien.

Ella salió corriendo de allí dejando sólo al entrenador pokémon.

―¿Qué pasó?

Un pequeño pokémon saltó a las piernas de Ash.

―¡Pikapi!

―Uh, vaya… ¿la película terminó? ―preguntó Ash mirando que todos se habían ido―. ¿Tanto tiempo me dormí?

―Pika…

―Al menos evite un momento raro con Serena, pero eso que pasó ―susurró al tiempo en que comenzó a bostezar―. En fin, mañana veré que pasa.

Empezó a caminar hacía su habitación, esperando que el día siguiente por lo menos fuera igual que éste, fácil de manejar.

* * *

Durante toda la noche, Serena no podía dormir por lo que había leído. ¡Jamás se me había pasado por la mente que la revista le fuese a decir algo así! Y no es que ella le hiciera caso, es que era algo raro, porque ella respondió con sinceridad a las preguntas; sin si quiera exagerar. Ash actuaba raro, eso no había duda alguna. Ella se revolvió en sus sábanas, pensando, viendo, analizando… ¡No! Ash era tan lindo con ella, tan caballeroso…

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que a veces hacía cosas raras. Y aún más en esos últimos días, aparte de que él no quiera estar cerca de ella, y que cuando están solos haga lo posible por no permanecer mucho tiempo así.

"Me tengo que dormir, vamos… debo olvidar eso", siguió y siguió repitiéndose eso toda la noche.

* * *

Ash se encontraba suspirando en su habitación, miró nuevamente a su pokémon y comenzó a hacerse preguntas… bueno digamos que conversaba con su fiel Pikachu.

―Tú mejor que nadie ha de saber que no me siento tan bien…

―Pikapi ―contestó el pokémon entre bostezos.

―¿Crees que algún día regrese a mi universo? Porque está claro que no pertenezco a este lugar…

―Pikachu.

―Aunque no es tan malo… Sólo… que no quiero arruinarlo, digo Bonnie me advirtió que podría dañar a alguien. Y no quiero dañar a nadie.

―Pika.

El pokémon se acercó a su entrenador.

―Je, supongo que eres al único que le puedo contar como me siento. Ah ―comentó mientras bostezaba más fuerte que Pikachu―. Será mejor irnos a dormir.

Así el chico con el cabello color negro azulado se acomodó en su cama tratando de disfrutar de sus sueños, donde él era capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de poder "volver" a su realidad…

* * *

Pasaron las horas y salió el sol, Serena fue la primera en levantarse y al parecer no había podido dormir bien… ¡Era obvio que todo estaba mal para ella! Pasó toda la noche pensando en la respuesta de la revista, en el comportamiento raro de su _novio, _en el último momento incómodo que vivió con él, y en que no estaba lista para nada. ¡Quería dormir! Así que al entrar al baño trató de arreglarse lo mejor posible, se bañó, se lavó los dientes, y como ya había escogido su ropa, simplemente tomó la secadora y se arregló el cabello. Ella decidió ponerse un vestido rosa que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, de la cintura para arriba era color blanco y no tenía mangas, y la parte de la cintura para abajo era color rosada, era un vestido abombado con detalle en la orilla de abajo color blanco, su sombrero era parecido a su traje habitual, sólo que el listón era de color negro, y llevaba zapatillas de color rosado.

"Creo que me veo bien", pensó Serena mirándose en el espejo del baño. "Debo tranquilizarme, no se me debe de notar que no dormí nada en la noche"

―¡Adelante! ―gritó Serena dándose ánimos a sí misma mientras salía del baño.

Por otro lado, Bonnie fue la segunda en levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo al cuarto de Ash, quién seguía durmiendo. Así que la chica rubia miró de reojo como él dormía y roncaba tan profundamente, por lo que comenzó a gritarle.

―¡Ash, levántate! ―exigió la pequeña.

―Dame treinta minutos más…

―¡No, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

―¿Cómo qué?

―¡Serena se fue al baño a arreglarse para el almuerzo con el profesor Oak!

―¿Ajá? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama al mismo tiempo que se restregaba los ojos.

―Debes de halagar a Serena.

―¿Cómo…?

―¡Dile que se ve linda!

Ash lo meditó un momento. Y decidió preguntar:

―¿Eh…?

―¡Ay! Mira, Serena se está arreglando y tú tienes que halagarla.

―Pero…

―¡Nada! ¿No puedes decirle algo bonito?

―Es que… ¿y si Serena no se arregla bien?

―¡Ella siempre se ve espectacular!

Nuevamente el entrenador pokémon lo pensó unos segundos, sin embargo su mirada denotaba confusión y sueño.

―¡Más tarde! Tengo sueño.

―¡Ash!

―¡Bonnie!

―¡Pikapi!

―¡Bonnie! ―llamó alguien más, ese alguien más era un rubio―. Tienes que ir a cambiarte, deja que Ash se levante después.

"Gracias, Clemont", agradeció mentalmente el chico del cabello negro azulado.

―¡Hermano!

―Hum… ―masculló el inventor―, ve a cambiarte y luego vienes con Ash, ¿está bien?

―Bueno… ―aceptó con un puchero la rubia y se fue junto a su hermano.

Él suspiró, por lo menos tendría otro momento más tranquilo.

―Ufff.

Pasaron varias horas, Ash se arregló como era debido al igual que los demás. Bonnie se puso su vestimenta de siempre al igual que Clemont, y Serena estaba más que hermosa. Todos desayunaron tranquilos.

Serena intentó pasar más tiempo con Ash, y estar cerca de éste. Sin embargo digamos que Ash este día quería permanecer más en su espacio además de que la castaña quería estar más cerca de él. Se podría decir que es uno de esos días donde una pareja está siendo totalmente irracional con sus sentimientos, y… ¡Ni que decir de lo que los demás pensaban!

Bonnie estaba tratando de evitar que Ash dijera algo tonto, Clemont miraba de reojo a los dos, la señora Delia simplemente reía.

Luego de un par de momentos incómodos donde Serena intentó hablar con Ash después de comer, éste le dijo que tenía que ir a lavar sus platos otra vez, logrando así más confusión en ella. No hubo nada más que hacer que ella sintiera que todo concordaba…

Volvieron a pasar las horas, y Serena ya había ayudado un poco a la Señora Delia a cocinar, pero decidieron tomar un descanso ya que la madre de Ash decidió ir a buscar a su hijo para preguntarle algo, así que Serena salió afuera a despejar su mente. Y sólo pudo pensar otra vez en aquello…

¿Y si a Ash no le gustaban las chicas? ¡¿Qué haría con una cosa así?! No es que fuera homofóbica, pero… lo quería, estaba enamorada, y lo que le molestaría sería la mentira. Que él haya salido con ella porque sí, para evitar problemas por eso…

"Pero… ¿Y si él no lo sabe? … ", comenzó a analizar la castaña, tenía que consultar el asunto con alguien más.

Así que se fue con Clemont, porque le pareció que él podría ayudarla. Serena fue hasta la cocina, ya que el rubio estaba allí, también quería aprovechar que el entrenador pokémon se había ido a su cuarto.

―Clemont ―llamó con voz baja.

―¿Serena?

―No subas la voz.

―Está…bien.

―Mira, ¿no has notado que Ash actúa raro?

―¿Raro? ―volvió a preguntar cómo si no hubiera entendido, pero es que quería evitar alguna pregunta incómoda―. Algo…

―Oh… ya veo ―susurró con la mirada baja, tenía esperanzas de que dijera que no, y fueran cosas de ella.

―No es para tanto, ya sabes cómo es él ―trató de consolar el rubio.

―¿Crees que todavía le guste?

―Eres alguien que él aprecia mucho.

―Sí, pero son dos cosas distintas.

―Hum… ―masculló intranquilo Clemont mientras miraba a Serena bastante mal―. Si quieres le pregunto lo que le pasa.

La castaña se puso feliz, sonrió y hasta se sonrojó.

―¡¿En serio lo harías?!

―Claro, somos amigos.

―¡Muchas gracias, Clemont!

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de decir algo, Delia llegó a avisar que el profesor Oak ya había llegado. Todos se reunieron en la sala para conversar con él, hubieron varias cosas que Ash le mencionó al profesor y viceversa. Cada quién estaba en su mundo, pero eso no significaba que alguien olvidara de preguntar algo…

―¿Cómo te va en tu noviazgo, Ash? ―preguntó el Profesor Oak sin pena alguna.

El entrenador pokémon se puso nervioso.

―E-este… n-nos va muy bien.

―Oh, ¿no has hecho enojar a Serena? ―volvió a cuestionar, al parecer quería saberlo todo.

―Para nada ―contestó sonriente la castaña.

―¿Y ya se besaron? ―preguntó Oak y hubo un silencio raro, Serena estaba roja y Ash sólo atino a voltear a ver a Bonnie. La rubia miró a su hermano y Clemont vio a Serena.

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

―Pikachu ―dijo el único pokémon en la sala.

Ash "tosió" mientras decía tener ganas de ir al baño, Serena ofreció traer más café, Bonnie se quedó sonriendo de manera exagerada en la sala, y Clemont dijo que tenía que ir a traer algo a su habitación.

* * *

El entrenador pokémon se quedó parado en frente a la puerta del baño, pensando… y Clemont lo alcanzó a ver.

―¿Ash?

―Ah…

―¿Pasa algo?

―No, es que me sentí medio mal.

―¿Tiene que ver con Serena?

―Pues…

* * *

Serena regresó con más café, y se dio cuenta que no estaba Ash.

―¿No ha regresado del baño? ―preguntó la castaña.

―No ―contestó Bonnie.

―Iré a buscarlo… ―susurró ella mientras caminaba directo al baño.

Hubo otro silencio y la señora Delia habló:

―Ay, la juventud de hoy, ¿no?

―Sí, qué raros son ―comentó el Profesor Oak.

* * *

Ella llegó hasta el baño, vio la puerta totalmente abierta, y no había nadie. Después se acercó a una de las habitaciones y los escuchó a los dos chicos conversando.

―Aquí estaremos más cómodos ―dijo el rubio.

―Sí.

―Ahora sí, dime: ¿qué pasa con ella?

―Nada, en serio.

―Ash, vamos ―comenzó a animar el inventor―. Somos amigos.

―Yo ―intentó hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por sus nervios―. N-no quiero dañar a nadie.

―… ―Clemont no sabía que decir, así que primero analizo lo que él le dijo―. ¿Por qué dañarías a alguien?

―Ha veces me comporto extraño, ¿verdad? Siendo honesto no es que yo quiera comportarme así, es que no sé qué hacer; digamos que son mis impulsos.

―Bueno, es verdad que no has estado en tus mejores días ―opinó viéndolo fijamente―. ¿Todavía te gusta Serena?

Esa pregunta era algo que él no podía contestar, porque ni el mismo sabía qué hacía allí, en ese mundo diferente, rodeado de tantas cosas, sin embargo… Ash se dio cuenta que si "él" escogió a Serena como novia era por algo, así que quizá podría decir que…

―Muchas de las chicas que estuvieron conmigo, pasaron por muchas cosas. Y de todas, sólo Serena ha…―se detuvo a reflexionarlo un momento―, llegado hasta aquí. Conmigo, está en mi casa, de vacaciones… estamos saliendo… ¿y me preguntas si todavía me gusta?

―Ah, tienes razón. Quizá mi pregunta fue tonta.

―No hay razón de relacionar mi comportamiento extraño con lo que pasa en mi…―se detuvo otro momento―, re-relación con ella. Estoy pasando por una fase de mi vida, y debo de pensar muchas cosas, y tal vez he cambiado un poco… pero no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo con Serena.

"Ash…", pensaron el mismo tiempo Clemont y Serena.

"Claro, no puedo… si no, Bonnie me mata", pensó Ash mientras en su mente se imaginaba que tenía un aura oscura sobre él mientras se encogía en una esquina de un cuarto vacío tratando de no preocuparse.

Vaya, parecía tan serio… pero en su mente todo era un caos.

―Para mí sigues siendo el mismo ―sonrió Clemont mientras lo miraba de manera satisfactoria.

"Tenía razón, Serena estará feliz", pensó el rubio.

―Regresemos abajo ―sugirió Ash.

―Está bien.

* * *

Serena quién había escuchado todo estaba feliz, se había tapado la boca para no decir nada. Y es que estaba feliz, porque Ash sonaba tan honesto… ¡Que no dudaría ni un segundo que él la seguía queriendo! Eso de ser evasivo ella todavía no lo entendía, pero lo dejaría en su espacio si era necesario, porque si Ash decía que estaba pasando por una fase, ella haría lo posible por ayudarlo. Además la castaña sabía perfectamente que Ash solía guardarse sus sentimientos y como ella era muy comprensiva lo iba a apoyar, hoy, mañana y siempre… Ella rápidamente regresó con lo demás, al rato llegaron Ash y Clemont.

―¿Y…cuándo almorzaremos? ―preguntó el Profesor Oak.

―Pues, cuando Serena y yo terminemos de cocinar ―dijo la señora Delia mientras le hacía señales a la castaña.

―Cierto, hay que ir a terminar un par de cosas.

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron. Por otra parte, Clemont decidió ir también a ayudar ya que quería probar un nuevo invento que tenía. Bonnie se quedó escuchando la conversación de Ash y el Profesor Oak.

―Oye, discúlpame por la pregunta incómoda que les hice ―se disculpó mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

―No se preocupe, tampoco es que me molestara tanto.

―Bueno en todo caso veo que te llevas muy bien con ella.

―Ah… ―miró hacía la cocina y suspiró de manera pesada―, sí, pero no he estado en mis mejores días.

―Es normal a tu edad, sigues siendo adolescente y todavía habrán cambios en tu vida.

"¿Será que le Profesor Oak sabrá de esto…?", comenzó a preguntarse mentalmente Ash, mientras se las ingeniaba para preguntarle eso a la persona a su lado alguna solución indirecta a su problema.

―Profesor ―llamó seriamente Ash―. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

―Adelante.

―Ufff, bien… hipotéticamente… ¿Es posible que una persona despierte en un tiempo y lugar diferente en donde estaba?

―¿Viste alguna película extraña?

―Eh… algo así.

―Bien… No creo que sea posible, a menos que sea una ilusión o una clase de sueño. En cualquier caso si estábamos hablando de ficción podría ser que esa persona tenga que aprender una lección de vida, o realizar una acción para poder regresar a su tiempo y lugar correspondiente.

―Ya veo ―susurró bastante pensativo.

"Bien, como no tengo de otra, haré caso al consejo del Profesor y trataré de hacer lo posible por regresar a mi tiempo. Pero si estoy en un sueño tengo que reaccionar… ¿Esto tardará mucho?"

―Disculpe ―esta vez la que llamó fue Bonnie― . Siguiendo con la situación de forma "hipotética", si esa persona no sabe porque está en esa "realidad", ¿cómo hará para regresar?

Lo meditó unos minutos, y parecía que la respuesta era algo "complicada".

―Por alguna razón terminó en ese mundo, así que conforme pase el tiempo se le irá mostrando la lección que debe de aprender.

―Ah… ―mascullaron Bonnie y Ash.

―Vaya, parecen muy interesados, ¿qué película vieron? ―preguntó bastante interesado―. Me ha entrado la curiosidad.

"¡Rayos!", pensó Bonnie.

"¿De qué película habla?", se preguntó mentalmente Ash y luego recordó. "Ah, sí… ¡Ay! ¿Qué le digo?"

―…

―…

Nuevamente la habitación se llenó de silencio; lo bueno fue que Serena llegó a avisar que ya estaba lista la comida y que todos podían ir a disfrutarla. Así que Ash y Bonnie se salvaron de ser descubiertos. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, ninguna pregunta incómoda ni nada, y terminó de la mejor forma, el Profesor Oak se despidió, y sólo quedaba recoger los platos y lavarlos, sin embargo había alguien que tenía una idea…

―¡Es hora de probar el invento que hice! ―exclamó emocionado Clemont.

―Oh, claro… pero que sea afuera ―dijo sonriente la señora Delia.

―Ojalá no falle ―susurró Serena un poco preocupada.

―Hermano, no deberías probar eso aquí.

―Vamos confíen ―dijo Ash bastante emocionado.

Así los cuatro salieron afuera, llevaron consigo algunos platos ya que el rubio lo había pedido. Unos minutos después sacó de la nada una máquina que parecía lava platos, pero tenía brazos mecánicos, era más grande, y tenía varios botones que brillaban.

―Coloquen los platos allí ―ordenó de forma sonriente el inventor y todos lo obedecieron―. Ahora… comencemos.

La máquina comenzó a lavar los platos, todo parecía ir tan bien… hasta que de la nada, uno de los brazos mecánicos jaló a Pikachu y lo elevó. Después de hacer eso le echó agua con una regadera que también poseía la máquina.

―¡Pikachu! ―exclamó Ash mientras corría a salvar a su pokémon, luego de intentar agarrarlo, sólo consiguió ser rociado con agua por parte del invento―. ¡Ah, Clemont, ayúdame!

Por otra parte el rubio estaba va de oprimir botones, y estaba bastante desesperado por intentar apagar esa cosa. Y al no conseguirlo se acercó a donde estaba Ash, e intentó jalar también a Pikachu…

―¡Pikapi! ―gritó mientras era agitado de una forma un poco brusca―. ¡Pika! ―volvió a exclamar y luego electrocutó a la máquina provocando que estallara.

―¡Hermano! ―regañó molesta Bonnie―. ¡Mira como dejaste a Ash y Pikachu!

―Lo siento ―se disculpó muy apenado el rubio.

A las otras dos chicas no les había pasado nada ya que se habían alejado, eso significaba que los únicos que estaban mojados y llenos de ceniza eran: Pikachu, Clemont y Ash.

Un rato más tarde el rubio se fue a arreglar a su habitación mientras que Ash se había quedado con Serena en la sala, ahí también estaba Pikachu. El entrenador pokémon ya se había dado un baño, y tenía el cabello mojado.

―Ash.

―¿Sí?

―¿No te molesta si secó a Pikachu? ―el pokémon también estaba algo mojado.

―Puedes hacerlo ―accedió sonriente el chico con cabello negro azulado.

―Bueno.

Ella tomó una toalla pequeña de su bolsa y comenzó a secar al pequeño pokémon con mucho cariño y delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando Ash la miró a ella; se comenzó a preguntar qué era lo que tenía que hacer para regresar al lugar que le correspondía, debía regresar a su realidad.

Pero no todo era tan malo, cada día en esa casa era una aventura y Ash no tenía otro remedio que pasar y sobrevivir a esas "vacaciones". Dio un suspiró y sonrió al verla a ella secar a su Pikachu, no era tan malo… de repente él se fijó en la revista que estaba allí, por lo regular no le hubiera importando, pero …. La tomó porque notó que esa revista era de su madre, sin embargo le ganó la curiosidad ;comenzó a revisar las páginas y encontró una interesante: Unos test.

Revisó las páginas y notó que uno de los "test" estaba contestado. Así decidió preguntarle a la castaña sobre ello:

―Serena.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Ah… ¿Tú sabes quién contestó esto? ―preguntó señalándole el test que decía: "¿Tú novio es gay?"

―…

Serena se quedó impactada, ya que el color de la página y del lapicero con que fue contestado era el mismo que ella vio ayer. ¡Por Dios! Ella realizó el test equivocado…

―¿Crees que de verdad sea de mi madre la revista? ―volvió a cuestionar el entrenador pokémon―. A lo mejor se la prestaron a ella.

―¡Ha…de ser eso! ―gritó Serena mientras agarraba la revista―. Y-yo se la doy a tu mamá.

―Está bien.

"Oh, hice el test equivocado…", pensó la castaña con un aura depresiva. "Quién diría que se armaría una confusión así por una revista".

Ash notó que ella estaba algo rara, así que la miró un poco más de cerca.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Ash.

―Sí, sólo debo descansar.

El entrenador pokémon notó que ella no estaba bien, y decidió dejar su miedo de alejarse de ella tanto. Si pasaba algo muy cercano él reaccionaría rápido, sin embargo ahora él debía hacer lo posible por encontrar la repuesta a el por qué estaba en ese mundo, y… la respuesta quizá la tenía Serena. Claro que Ash no lo pensó así, él reflexionó que quizá acostumbrarse un poco a esa vida le ayude en algo, además el Profesor Oak dijo que podría tardar… Ahora, ¿él debería confiar en eso cuando el mismo Oak dijo que era más ficción que realidad? Con toda sinceridad era lo único que tenía de lógica, así que no le quedaba de otra que intentar eso.

―¿Quieres salir a caminar? ―propuso el entrenador pokémon y Serena se sorprendió un poco.

―Sí ―aceptó un poco sonrojada.

―Bien, entonces vamos.

Ella le sonrió, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos salieron de la casa junto a Pikachu, y caminaron despacio por aquel camino de Pueblo Paleta. A pesar del día tan lleno de confusiones… En fin, pronto Ash tendría que enfrentarse a más situaciones extrañas.

Pero jamás se rediría, él encontraría la forma de regresar a casa. ¡Porque era Ash Ketchum y no se rendía!

* * *

_Avance del Próximo Capítulo: _

―_Hermoso día de San Valentín, ¿verdad, Ash? ―preguntó Clemont con una gran sonrisa._

―_¿San…Valentín?_

―_Sí, ¿olvidaste que fecha era hoy? _

―_Ah… _

―_Según lo que me dijo mi hermano ―comenzó a hablar Bonnie―. La chica tiene que regalarle algo especial al chico que le gusta. _

―_¿Especial? ―volvió a preguntar el entrenador pokémon. _

_¡No puede ser! Ahora Ash tendrá que enfrentarse a lo que ha intentado evitar desde hace mucho tiempo… tendrá que tener… un… momento romántico con ella._

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?): **

Sí, el capítulo era para ayer xD Pero se me fue el internet y pasaron muchas cosas x.x

En fin~ ¡Me alegra tanto que les guste este fanfic! Que lo hago de corazón para ustedes fans ^^

Agradezco sus **Fav/Follow a: **_Agent BM, Ale-White19, Asurax1, Darkheart37, Deadpool86, FandeSerena91, FlutterRage, Master-Juan-X, MegaCharizard777, PkmnTrainerX, ThunderGold97, mrgutierres26, nico2883, Daisasuke, Edgar Jrz, Inquisidorxd94, Jymax, Pika-Bones, Skyrud, isaac hermandezcano, y metrox2323._

¡Gracias por sus Reviews a…**Plasma Snake, The Mysterious Fan Writer, jeronimo, FandeSerena91, Asurax1, Edgar Jrz, diego4560, ZeruXT, Dante, Joymax, FlutterRage, Deadpool86!**

**¡Y gracias a todos por leer! **

Discúlpenme por haberme tardado c: Perdónenme si encontraron alguna incoherencia o alguna falta ortográfica.

Si les gustó, les dio risa o lo que sea… dejen un Review ^^

**¡Hasta la otra~! **


	4. Chapter 04: ¿San Valen qué?

¡Hi! (?)

Sí, nuevo capítulo. Ya sé, miren… Me tardo un poquito en subir cada capítulo, pero… ¡Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir! =3 Wow, en serio que cuando los leo los Reviews o leo sus mensajes en Facebook, o en cualquier otro lugar me alegra el corazón~ =) Porque esto lo empecé para ustedes, para que juntos disfrutemos del AmourShipping ^^

No me he estado mucho en el Facebook por varias razones. La principal es que quiero repartir mi tiempo (el poco que tengo). Lastimosamente todavía sigo estudiando xD Y ya saben, el estudio la escuela. Aunque eso no es excusa, prometo en serio que subiré pronto la continuación~

Muchas palabras =D ~ Voy con las notas del capítulo:

**Aclaraciones/Notas: **

1# En Japón también celebran día de San Valentín, sólo que en allá la chica tiene que regalarle chocolates al chico que le gusta~ Yo seguiré con esa idea y la usaré para el fic.

2# Este es un fic, por ende tómense con diversión lo que escriba C:

3# Paso avisando de una vez~, que si no sabían también hago vídeos de Amour ^^ El link de mi canal está en mi perfil =D Así que ya saben =3

4# Hay un poco de LaserbladeShipping (bueno, mención) porque amo esa pareja xD Esa parte se la dedico a FlutterRage =3

5# ¡Feliz Navidad! Y año nuevo, y pongo esto porque sí ._.

¡Bueno! **L**e mando **u**n **s**aludo a **A**sh **T**hrasher.

**L**e **d**edico **e**ste **c**apítulo a **t**odos **l**os **f**ans **d**el **A**mourShipping. Especialmente a Andrick Rivera, que me comentó en Facebook que había olvidado el fic, pero como dije, no es así (?) Espero que les encante el capítulo.

**U**na última cosa, por favor absténganse de dejarme review donde me digan que Ash tiene tal edad y que no tiene diez. Esto es un fanfic y yo trato de hacer lo mejor para todos los fans del AshxSerena, siendo sincera no me molestaría que me lo recalcaran de forma amable, pero con insultos no, ¿Ok? ^^ Ok =3 Gracias =D

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: **"San Vale… ¿qué?"

Varios ronquidos salían de aquella habitación, la persona quién emitía esos sonidos era Ash quien dormía profundamente pues anoche se la había pasado jugando con sus pokémon y Bonnie; por alguna extraña razón él notó que su novia, es decir Serena, estaba más rara de lo normal, si bien no era el mejor notando las cosas, cuando se trataba de ella era como una excepción; pero no hizo nada al respecto tan sólo dejó que la castaña actuará como quisiera actuar ya que anteriormente la no tan pequeña rubia le había dicho que habrían días en que _su_ novia se pondría rara.

Ash Ketchum nunca entendería la actitud que tomaba ella a veces, sin embargo su deber ahora no era ganar una liga pokémon, tampoco entrenar a sus pokémon, ¿entonces que debía hacer?

Eso era lo que no tenía claro, ¿qué se supone que haría? Entre los sueños de Ash, últimamente aparecía una especie silueta que le decía que tenía que estar ahí para entender muchas cosas, lástima que él no entendía todavía el motivo de su llegada a "ese" universo tan raro.

Su respuesta llegaría tan pronto como él viera todo desde un **"**diferente punto de vista**"**.

Aunque a pesar de todo, Ash no llevaba mucho tiempo en ese universo así que su aventura apenas si estaba empezando. En esos instantes Ash apenas si estaba levantándose.

Bostezó y miró a su fiel compañero de toda la vida.

―Buenos días, Pikachu.

―Pikapi.

Él se levantó, miró a su alrededor y suspiró. "Hoy será un gran día", pensó mientras se estiraba. Ash se dirigió al baño, pero se encontró con que Serena estaba allí.

―Ah, Serena ―llamó Ash mientras tocaba la puerta del baño―. ¿Ya vas a salir?

―Casi, espera unos minutos.

"¡Qué bien!", pensó el entrenador pokémon mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "Ufff, imagine que diría que acababa de entrar".

A pesar de que Ash hubiera pasado bastante tiempo con Serena, éste aún no comprendía que cuando Serena le decía "Casi" es más un "Me voy a tardar un buen rato".

¡Y claro que así fue! El chico del cabello color negro azulado espero más o menos treinta minutos, hasta terminó durmiéndose junto en el piso esperando a que la castaña saliera de allí, para cuando la castaña salió notó que él se encontraba dormido.

―Oh, pobre Ash ―habló Serena mientras se arrodillaba frente a él―. Siempre se ve lindo durmiendo ―acercó su mano al cabello de él, Serena recordó sus épocas de viaje con él y una sonrisa salió de sus labios―. Parece como si no hubieras cambiado nada ―mientras decía esto, acariciaba el cabello de su chico.

Él quién no había despertado aún, comenzó a sentir el taco de Serena en su cabeza por lo que poco a poco recobró el sentido y para cuando la vio tan cerca tan sólo atinó a sonrojarse.

―Se-Serena ―tartamudeó un poco avergonzado y Serena reaccionó casi al instante, por lo que retiró su mano del cabello del él.

―¿T-te incomodé? ―preguntó la castaña preocupada.

―Pues… ―masculló entre dientes, no sabía ni que decir por lo que desvió la vista hacía otro lugar, específicamente hacía la puerta del baño―, ¡oh ya saliste! Me tengo que ir a bañar.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, salió disparado hacía el lugar aludido. La castaña se quedó ahí, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"Otra vez anda raro", recordó la muchacha a la vez en que se paraba de donde estaba. Ash había entrado el baño tan rápido que ni se fijó que la castaña se había puesto un hermoso vestido color celeste que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, además de cargar una hermosa pulsera del mismo color y un sombrero que combinaba perfectamente, para no incomodarse utilizaba zapatillas color turquesa.

―¡Serena! ―llamó una pequeña niña―. ¡Buenos días! Te ves hermosa.

―Gracias, Bonnie.

―Oh, ¿es para impresionar a Ash? ―supuso la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a su amiga y en respuesta esto Serena se sonrojó.

―Bu-bueno… ―susurró un poco tímida la castaña―, siendo sincera quiero que este día sea muy especial ―confesó sonriendo aún algo sonrojada―. ¿Me entiendes?

―Claro ―contestó la alegre Bonnie―. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

―Gracias, pero por ahora estoy bien ―explicó mientras le sonreía.

―Está bien, iré a jugar afuera ―indicó la pequeña mientras se retiraba.

"Perfecto, ahora debo de organizar todo para que sea un buen día", pensó la castaña mientras bajaba las escaleras, justo cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con Clemont.

―Buenos días, Serena.

―Buenos días, Clemont…

El rubio le dio una taza de café a la castaña.

―Gracias ―dijo Serena.

―De nada ―habló el muchacho mientras buscaba algo en la cocina―. Oye, ¿ya has pensado que le harás a Ash? ―preguntó como si nada―. Ya sabes, hoy es San Valentín.

―Ya tengo planeado algo ―aclaró felizmente mientras bebía su café―. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

Clemont quién todavía parecía estar buscando algo, se detuvo y volteó a ver a su compañera.

―¿Qué necesitas?

―Verás, Bonnie me ofreció su ayuda pero pensé que ella es un poco imprudente y puede decírselo a Ash ―explicó a la vez en que se sentaba en la mesa del comedor―. Últimamente los he visto mucho tiempo juntos.

―Bueno comprendo que quieras darle una sorpresa a Ash ―comentó el rubio―. Pero, ¿crees que Bonnie le diga a Ash lo de tu sorpresa?

―No lo sé, ella a veces es un poco imprudente ―confesó con un poco de timidez―. Tú eres un poco más reservado ―halagó la castaña y Clemont le sonrió.

―Está bien, gracias pero… ¿qué debo de hacer?

―Ah, necesito que distraigas a Ash durante todo el tiempo que puedas ―explicó a la vez en que volvía a sorber su bebida―. ¿Me puedes ayudar con eso?

―Hum ―masculló un poco inseguro―. Lo haré, pero espero que no pase nada malo.

―Lo dudo ―supuso la castaña mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa―. Gracias, Clemont ―dijo por último salió de la cocina.

―Tan sólo espero que Ash no sospeche nada ―comentó el rubio.

―¿Sospechar de qué? ―preguntó el chico del cabello color negro azulado.

―A-Ah, nada.

Ash sospechó por un segundo de la respuesta de su amigo, pero al mirar la mesa vio un _Poké Puff, _y claro que no dudo en agarrarlo para comérselo.

―Está delicioso ―halagó Ash mientras saboreaba el pastelillo―. ¿Quién lo hizo?

―Cre que fue…

Antes de que el líder de gimnasio pudiera contestar una pequeña rubia llegó corriendo, parecía un poco desesperada

―¡Hermano! ―gritó mientras corría hacía donde estaba Clemont.

―¿Qué pasa? ―interrogó el rubio―. ¿Te pasó algo?

―Sí, tengo hambre ―se quejó mientras hacía un puchero.

―Oh, pensé que era algo más grave ―regañó haciendo una mueca.

―Bueno… ―susurró la rubia―, también quería recordarte que prometiste que daríamos un paseo hoy.

―¿Un paseo hoy? ―preguntó extrañado Clemont casi inmediatamente recordó que tenía que cumplir con el favor que Serena le pidió―. No recuerdo eso.

―Lo dijiste hace dos días ―insistió mientras ponía una mirada de cachorrito.

―Eh… ―susurró e intentó recordar, pero el asunto de Serena lo tenía comprometido.

"Se me tiene que ocurrir algo", analizó mientras ponía una expresión pensativa. "¡Ya sé! Le diré a Ash que por qué no damos un paseo todos juntos, así cumpliré con ambas partes"

―Está bien, Bonnie ―aceptó sonrientemente el inventor―. Ash, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

―¿Hum? ―masculló aun comiendo el pastelillo―. Sí ―contestó sin más, luego de tragar el postre por fin pudo hablar―. ¿Serena no ira?

―Ella… está ocupada ―se limitó a contestar Clemont.

―Oh, qué mal ―dijo Bonnie.

―Cierto ―siguió Ash mientras seguía comiendo los _Poké Puff―. _¿Saben dónde está mi madre?

―No ―dijeron ambos hermanos.

Ash al escuchar eso tan sólo levantó los hombros, para después estirarse un poco. Un rato más tarde llegó Serena junto a la madre de Ash, ambas cocinaron el desayuno; la castaña parecía esconder algo según el entrenador Pokémon, Bonnie estaba más emocionada por el paseo de lo normal, Clemont estaba nervioso por tratar de no echar a perder lo que su amiga le había pedido, y la señora Delia… Ella estaba muy feliz, como siempre.

Un rato más tarde, después de desayunar Clemont ejecutó su plan, por lo que la castaña se quedó sola en la casa junto a Delia.

―Es hora de cocinar ―dijo Serena muy emocionada.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―preguntó la madre de Ash.

―Oh gracias por su ayuda, pero no quiero molestarla.

―No es ninguna molestia.

―Gracias de nuevo, pero creo que es más especial si yo sola hago esto por Ash ―dijo Serena sonrojada y emocionada.

―Ya veo ―comentó la señora mientras reía un poco―. Ten suerte, cualquier cosa me avisas.

―Está bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha comenzó a cocinar; quería hacer los chocolates más especiales del mundo para él.

* * *

Los tres iban caminando sin rumbo alguno por Pueblo Paleta, Ash por su parte se encontraba bastante distraído observando todo el ambiente que había, la rubia estaba pensando que algo se le había olvidado y Clemont después de ver un par de flores color amarillo sintió nostalgia…

―Korrina… ―susurró Clemont mientras caminaba.

―¿Dijiste algo, Clemont? ―preguntó Ash.

―E-este, no ―contestó rápidamente ocultando el pequeño rubor que apareció en su rostro.

―Está… bien ―comentó el entrenador pokémon―. ¿Seguro que no dijiste algo?

―S-sí, estoy seguro.

―Oh, debo estar alucinando…

"¿Estaré así por lo de mis sueños?", se preguntó mentalmente el muchacho mientras caminaba más rápido que los demás. "Tengo que averiguar cuál es mi misión aquí, y lo más importante… ", volteó a ver a su alrededor y no vio a sus amigos.

―¿Eh? ¡Chicos! ―exclamó mientras miraba para todos lados―. ¿Pikachu?

Ni sus amigos ni su pokémon estaban con él.

―¡Otra vez me dejaron solo! ―se quejó mientras se sentaba en el pasto―. Bueno, al menos estoy alrededor de la naturaleza ―sonrió y observó el cielo―. Oh, ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que estoy completamente solo desde que llegué…

Y así él comenzó a analizar que últimamente había salido mucho a dar paseos junto a Serena, algunas veces los acompañaba Bonnie, otras Clemont o ambos, pero siempre iban acompañados de sus pokémon o por lo menos Ash siempre quería a su Pikachu cerca. Él requería tiempo para comprender algunas cosas, lastimosamente ninguna solución le iba a caer de la nada.

"¿Qué deberé hacer aquí para regresar? ¡Oh! Quizá deba ayudar a un pokémon o salvar al mundo o… ", su mente se llenó de situaciones locas que sólo podrían ocurrirle a él.

―¡Ya sé! ―exclamó emocionado―. Debo de… ―susurró para luego darse cuenta de que todo lo que pensó era más un tontería―. Ah, jamás sabré que debo de hacer…

Mientras él seguía con su mente totalmente desordenada, una persona se acercó a él.

―¿Ash? ―preguntó Tracey.

―Sí, soy yo ―dijo él como si nada.

―¡Oh, qué bueno verte! ―gritó emocionado su amigo.

―Hola ―saludo Ash tratando de parecer "natural", él recordó la última vez que había hablado con Tracey.

Era difícil de olvidar que casi arruinaba el "secreto" que debía de guardar…

_Hace unos días cuando el chico del cabello color negro azulado fue a visitar al profesor Oak, se encontró con Tracey. Era la segunda vez que lo miraba, pues la primera vez fue cuando acababa de despertar en ese "universo"._

―_¿Cómo te ha ido, Ash? ―preguntó su compañero sonrientemente. _

―_Eh, bien._

―_¿Te sientes mejor? La vez pasada parecías un poco agitado. _

―_Era el hambre, ¿recuerdas?_

―_Cierto ―rio después de decir eso―. Por cierto, el profesor Oak me dijo la vez pasada que… _

_Ash de inmediato reaccionó ya que recordaba la visita del profesor en su casa y como había resultado todo. ¿Habrá sospechado por las preguntas 'hipotéticas'? ¿Y si le dijo algo a Tracey? ¡¿Qué debía de hacer?! _

"_¡Oh, no! Ya lo sabe, debo de actuar y tratar de convencerlo de no decir nada", pensó rápidamente para luego sonreír de forma un poco exagerada._

―_O-oh, ¿t-te dijo algo raro? ―preguntó el entrenador intentado parecer 'normal'._

―_Eh algo así, me contó que tú y Bonnie le preguntaron sobre algo; después de que me contó eso me puse a pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que tú… _

_¡Tenía que callarlo ya! _

"_Vamos, necesito una excusa… ¿o le digo la verdad?" _

―_¡Por favor no le digas a nadie! ―gritó Ash sin pensarlo dos veces―. ¡Es un secreto! No se lo puedes decir a nadie o me puedo meter en un problema… también podría dañar a alguien. _

―_¿Dañar a alguien? ―interrogó preocupado Tracey―. Pero, ¿a quién puedes dañar con eso? _

―_No lo sé, Bonnie no me dijo tan sólo me lo advirtió. _

―_Qué raro ―comentó el muchacho con el cabello color verde oscuro a la vez en que hacía una expresión de confusión―. ¿Podrías dañar a alguien sólo por ver una película de ficción? _

―_¿Película de ficción?_

―_Sí, el profesor Oak me habló de que tú viste una película sobre…_

―_¡Ah sí! ―exclamó al darse cuenta que no había peligro―. E-es que… es un secreto porque… _

―_¿Por qué…? _

―_Pues, porque estaba jugándote una broma ―se justificó Ash mientras trataba de realizar una risa―. Fue graciosos, ¿verdad?_

―_Sí, como digas… ―le siguió Tracey, quién no entendía el sentido de humor de Ash. _

_Así fue como el entrenador pokémon casi fue descubierto. _

"Debo tener más cuidado", pensó Ash regresando a la realidad.

―Hola ―devolvió el saludo el observador pokémon―. ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

―Vine a dar una vuelta con Clemont y Bonnie, pero en un instante los perdí de vista.

―Entiendo, ¿y por qué te quedaste aquí?

―Quería pensar un rato…

―¿Pasó algo con Serena? ―preguntó el curioso Tracey.

―No, ¿debería haber pasado algo?

―Es que hoy es… ―susurró el dibujante sin embargo se dio cuenta que Ash no sabía ni qué día era.

―¿Hoy es…?

―Nada, olvídalo.

"Siento que todos me dicen lo mismo hoy", reprochó Ash en su mente, luego suspiró e hizo una pregunta:

―¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

―Vine a observar el paisaje ―respondió alegremente―. Es hermoso.

―Sí.

Ambos conversaron un rato, esta vez Ash procuraba no soltar ningún tipo de comentario que pudiera malinterpretarse, sin embargo está vez había algo que motivaba a Tracey a observar y analizar más las respuestas de su amigo. ¡Definitivamente tendría que ocultar mejor su secreto! Si alguien más llegase a saber sobre lo que le pasó a cierto entrenador pokémon seguramente Serena no tardaría en enterarse, porque una noticia así corre tan rápido como se comienza a saber.

Ese secreto tenía que ser guardado sólo por Bonnie y Ash.

* * *

Los dos hermanos rubios caminaron por mucho tiempo buscando a Ash, pues él había caminado tan rápido y en un momento de distracción ambos ya no sabían ni por donde se había metido, hasta Pikachu estaba un poco cansado de haber recorrido el lugar, aunque de vez en cuando terminaban dando vueltas en el mismo lugar. Un rato más tarde, la rubia le pidió a su hermano que la llevara de vuelta a la casa, así lo hizo y para cuando Clemont entró a la cocina notó a Serena un poco desesperada.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó el inventor al ver la cocina hecha un caos.

―¡No pasa nada! ―respondió aceleradamente la castaña.

―Dudo que no esté pasando algo.

―¿En verdad se ve mal?

―Pues, no sólo eso… ―susurró el líder de gimnasio a la vez en que miraba a su amiga, ella estaba desarreglada.

―¿Me veo mal?

―Un poco, ¡no es para tanto!

―Esto no está saliendo como lo planeé.

―Todo se puede arreglar ―ánimo el rubio con una sonrisa―. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

La castaña dio un largo suspiro.

―Primero al intentar cocinar el chocolate olvide agregarle algo y se quemaron, lo volví a intentar pero me distraje pensado… ―explicó sin mucho detalle, Clemont imaginaba como había pasado todo.

―¿Por qué te distrajiste?

―Pensaba… en el chocolate.

―Entonces, se te volvió a quemar el chocolate por pensar en el chocolate.

―Sí.

Y la verdadera razón por la que ella se había distraído era porque había imaginado a Ash diciéndole "Está delicioso, eres la mejor… Te amo".

Clemont tan sólo vio un sonrojo de vergüenza de parte de Serena, así que intentó ignorarlo y seguir la conversación:

―Está bien, ¿y qué pasó después?

―Trate de limpiar lo que quedó.

―¿Pediste ayuda?

―No bueno sí, es que… la señora Delia me ofreció su ayuda, pero le dije que no.

―¿Y dónde está ahora?

―Al parecer el profesor Oak la llamó para algo y me quedé sola.

―Trata de no estresarte ―aconsejó Clemont al verla un poco irritada―. A lo mejor uno de mis inventos…

―¡No! ―gritó Serena, parecía molesta―. Si algo más me sale mal… yo…

―Oh, vamos no es para tanto…

―Pero no quiero uno de tus inventos, a menos que ya haya sido probado antes.

Clemont intentó decir algo, iba a contradecir lo dicho por la castaña pero…

―B-bien… sin inventos ―comentó el rubio mientras desviaba la mirada.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Serena―. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a limpiar.

―Bueno.

―¡Espera! ¿Y Ash?

―A-ah…

―¡¿Le pasó algo?!

―N-no, cuando nos fuimos caminando Ash caminó más rápido de lo normal, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaba con nosotros.

―¿Lo buscaron?

―Sí, seguro que está bien.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Es Ash ―respondió con simpleza―. Confía.

―Tienes razón.

―¿Entonces…?

―Ve a buscar a Ash y distráelo, si llega ahorita y ve esto sería un desastre, por favor.

―Oh, está bien.

―¡Muchas gracias!

―De nada.

Así Clemont partió de nuevo para afuera. Justo cuando salió vio a Ash a punto de entrar lo detuvo.

―¡Hey! Ash, te estuvimos buscando.

―Oh, discúlpame.

―No te preocupes…Eh, ¿adónde vas?

―Voy a ir a mi cuarto, ¿por?

―Pensaba en que podríamos conversar, ya sabes.

―No sé, estoy un poco cansado.

―Vamos ―insistió Clemont.

―¡Oh, bueno! ―accedió felizmente Ash mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de su amigo―. ¡Podremos conversar!

―Jejeje sí…

Los dos partieron de nuevo hacia cualquier lugar. Esta vez el inventor se aseguraría de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan, no podría permitir que todo saliera mal pues afectaría a Serena y él como todo buen amigo no quería ver a su compañera triste.

Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, el asunto de los chocolates era un poco complicado. Es decir, si bien en San Valentín como tradición la chica debe de regalarle chocolates hechos por ella misma al chico que le gusta, la cuestión de hacerlos caseramente puede resultar mal; pues casi siempre en esa clase de situaciones la mala suerte parece rodear a cualquiera.

Minutos más tarde Bonnie junto a Pikachu llegaron a unirse a su caminaba ya que al parecer no querían quedarse en la casa, en sí la rubia era un poco complicada pero su verdadera razón por la que los siguió era para vigilar a Ash.

―Hermano ―llamó la atención la más pequeña.

―¿Sí?

―Podemos sentarnos aquí.

―Claro.

―Qué bien ―dijo Ash mientras se sentaba.

―¡Hoy hay muchas nubes! ―exclamó Bonnie emocionada―. Vamos a jugar Pikachu.

―¡Pikachu!

Salieron corriendo a jugar en un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban los otros dos. El inventor observó a Ash mirando las nubes y curiosamente riendo.

―¿Te acordaste de algo? ―interrogó Clemont.

―Sí, bueno… me acordé de Serena.

―Oh, ¿y por qué?

―Es que ella suele ver conmigo las nubes ―confesó el entrenador con un tono de inocencia.

―Ya veo, has de sentirte muy buen cuando estás con ella.

Ash se ruborizó un poco, casi ni se notaba.

―E-eh, sí ―masculló el novio de la castaña.

―Sabes… extraño a una persona… ―comenzó a confesar Clemont, él no era el tipo de persona que se abría con sus sentimientos, pero Ash era su mejor amigo.

―¿Extrañas a tu padre?

―No… es una persona… de mi edad…

―Ah, ¿la conozco? ―preguntó imprudentemente Ash; Clemont tan solo se sonrojó.

―S-sí, tú ya sabes de quién hablo… ―aclaró tartamudeando―, hace un tiempo te conté que me sentía raro cuando estaba con ella.

―¿No será que te da hambre? ―volvió a hacer otra pregunta un tanto torpe.

―Lo dudo ―habló con un poco más de firmeza―. Me gustaría volver a verla…

―¿Y por qué no la vas a ver?

―Porque ella está ocupada con el gimnasio, tú lo sabes.

―¿Gimnasio?

―Sí, Ash. Estás muy distraído, ¿no tienes una idea de quién hablo?

Hubo un silencio, y el aludido pensó por bastante tiempo. Sinceramente él no comprendía que lo que Clemont sentía era amor y que la chica de la que hablaba era cierta rubia.

―No lo sé…

―Bueno, hablo de… ―al intentar decir su nombre sentía que tenía algo atorado en la garganta.

Había una cosa que jamás había entendido Clemont. Eso era el amor, ese sentimiento tan extraño y ajeno a él, su hermana había intentado casi todo para emparejarlo con varias chicas; pero con el paso de los años y el tiempo sólo una chica había logrado ponerlo nervioso con su cercanía; era incomprensible que le sudaran las manos o que su corazón se acelerara con tan sólo pensar en ella, y que la nostalgia lo llene al recordarla.

«_El amor no se fija en quién ni por qué» _

Algún día él la volvería a ver, pero por ahora él estaba conversando con su amigo.

―Korrina ―terminó la oración después de recordarla.

Y entonces a Ash casi le da un infarto.

―¡¿Korrina?! ―preguntó alterado Ash, su rostro denotaba mucha sorpresa.

El inventor se puso rojo.

―¡No lo grites!

―¿P-por qué?

―Si mi hermana se entera… no quiero saber ni qué hará.

―Ya, ya, ya… ―susurró el entrenador todavía estaba sorprendido.

―Pareces bastante sorprendido.

―Cla-claro q-que no.

―Parece todo lo contrario.

―Lo que pasa es que tengo hambre.

El rubio no lo creyó nada a Ash, era obvio que estaba sorprendido lo único que no entendía era porqué, aunque total su amigo estaba raro desde hace semanas; no era de sorprender que eso que le dijo le impresionase. Siguieron conversando sobre otro tema ya que el inventor considero que era mejor para evitar otra situación como la que acababa de presenciar.

Las horas pasaron y ya casi atardecía, Bonnie se había quedado dormida por lo que Clemont se la llevó cargada. Ash llevaba en sus brazos a Pikachu y así caminaron juntos de regreso a la casa. A punto de llegar a la casa, la rubia despertó y comenzó a caminar sola.

El líder de gimnasio pensó que era el mejor momento para recordarle a Ash que día era así que…

―Hermoso día de San Valentín, ¿verdad, Ash? ―preguntó Clemont con una gran sonrisa.

―¿San…Valentín?

―Sí, ¿olvidaste que fecha era hoy?

―Ah…

―Según lo que me dijo mi hermano ―comenzó a hablar Bonnie―. La chica tiene que regalarle algo especial al chico que le gusta.

―¿Especial? ―volvió a preguntar el entrenador pokémon.

¡No puede ser! Ahora Ash tendrá que enfrentarse a lo que ha intentado evitar desde hace mucho tiempo… tendrá que tener… un… momento romántico con ella.

―E-Eh… ―susurró Ash, ya estaban en frente de la casa, tan sólo les faltaba llegar a la puerta y entrar―, ¿por qué no damos otra vuelta?

―No ―dijo Bonnie―. Yo me iré a dormir.

―Y yo iré a vigilar que ella se duerma ―se excusó Clemont para lograr que Ash se quedara.

―Oh, vamos…

―Pikapi.

Pikachu entró a la casa como si nada, Ash por otra parte no le quedó de otra que entrar ya que fue jalado por la pequeña rubia.

―Bueno, me iré al cuarto ―avisó Bonnie, y Clemont la siguió.

"¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que ver a Serena", pensó mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, puse había olido que estaban cocinando algo. "No sé por qué, pero huele a chocolate"

Caminó un poco más y vio la cocina un poco desarreglada. Bajó la vista y encontró a Serena sentada en el suelo, parecía triste.

―¿Serena? ―preguntó preocupado el entrenador acercándose a ella.

―¿A-Ash?

―¿Te pasó algo?

Ella bajó la vista.

―Estoy bien, es sólo que…―intentó explicar, pero parecía que le costaba hablar.

―Oh, vamos no puede ser tan malo.

―Es que hoy es San Valentín ―explicó la castaña y Ash se tensó, pero a él le importaba la razón por la que ella estaba así.

―¿Ajá?

―Y intenté cocinarte chocolates, pero no sé por qué no salieron como debían ―siguió hablando y su mirada de tristeza aumentaba―. De verdad, quería hacerte algo especial y tan sólo… todo salió mal.

―¿Te rendiste?

―No, lo intenté varias veces y ya ves cómo quedó la cocina. Lo último que intenté está ahí arriba si quieres pruébalo.

Ash no dudo en agarrar uno de los chocolates y metérselos en la boca. Efectivamente tenían cierto sabor a quemado, sin embargo para él sabían perfecto, no entendía muy bien la razón por la que se sentía tan feliz de que ella insistiera tanto en hacerle los chocolates, pero sea lo que sea lo hacía sentir tan bien.

―Saben delicioso, Serena ―halagó el muchacho agarrando los chocolates y una canasta de _Poké Puff, _para luego sentarse a la par de ella.

La castaña al escuchar esas palabras de parte de él, se sintió aliviaba y más que eso.

―¿En serio?

―Sí ―respondió mientras se metía otro a la boca―. Serena, cualquier cosa hecha por ti sabe bien, y aunque no haya salido como querías lo hiciste con toda la buena intención del mundo.

―Ash… ―susurró Serena para después sonreír, estaba con los ojos cristalinos.

―Y… los hiciste para mí ―terminó su oración y siguió comiendo―. Gracias.

Ella sonrió y él automáticamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

―No ―dijo Serena acercándose a él―. Gracias a ti.

―De nada ―habló Ash, el ambiente entre los dos se había relajado―. ¿Sabes si mi madre hizo estos _Poké Puff?_

Ella soltó una risa pequeña, y coloco su mano encima de la de él.

―Yo los hice ―respondió Serena.

―¿En serio? Saben increíble, me los he comido todo el día.

―Muchas gracias, aún después de tantos años me sigue halagando que te encanten.

―Oh, no es nada en verdad saben deliciosos.

La castaña se sonrojó y Ash no se sentía incómodo porque ella posara su mano encima de la suya. Pasaron varios minutos ahí sentados comiendo los pastelillos, hasta que a la castaña se le ocurrió ver el atardecer juntos así que ambos salieron a verlo.

―Feliz día de San Valentín, Ash.

―Igualmente, Serena ―dijo un poco nervioso. El tema del día de San Valentín no había resultado tan romántico como esperaba, pero el estar tan junto a ella aun lo hacía sentir extraño.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche, el entrenador pokémon había comido tanto que se fue a dormir un par de horas después. Serena estaba más que feliz porque a pesar de todo su día había resultado bastante bien.

Al final del día, la castaña analizó el comportamiento de su novio y llegó a una conclusión:

"Definitivamente debí de hacerle unos pastelillos para San Valentín"

* * *

Tracey había llegado al laboratorio después del atardecer; justo después de llegar habló con el profesor Oak, quién le había dicho que la madre de Ash dijo que su hijo actuaba extraño. Eso confirmaba las sospechas de él.

"Voy a descubrir que es lo que escondes, Ash", pensó el observador pokémon al terminar de anotar todos los datos acerca del comportamiento extraño de su amigo.

* * *

_Adelanto del Próximo capítulo:_

―_¿Entonces hoy es…? ―preguntó Ash mirando que Clemont y Bonnie adornaban la casa._

―_Ya sabes que hoy cumple años cierta persona especial ―recordó Clemont. _

―_Ah, claro. ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! ―mintió el muchacho para no levantar sospechas._

"_¡Oh no! He olvidado el cumpleaños de Serena"_

_¿Ahora qué ira a hacer Ash? _

* * *

**Notas de la autora, Angy (?):**

Me he tardado con este capítulo. Sinceramente me ha costado un montón escribirlo xD Es culpa de Ash xD

Ok, ya. Lamento mucho el retraso D: Perdónenme en serio. ¡Lo siento! U.U

¡Gracias por leer! Agradezco de corazón su paciencia =3

**Respuesta el Review de The reviewer: **Sí, lo que pasa es que cuando hice el fic DawnxAsh, aún no conocía a Serena, ni existía XY. Actualmente me gusta el AshxSerena, y sé que no te gusta, pero está pareja desde que empezó o un poquito antes me llamó la atención y actualmente soy fan de esta pareja. En Inazuma Eleven no cambió de pareja por el hecho de que con el EndouxNatsumi no lo cambió por nada, esa pareja en verdad me encanta. Además de que es real, ya sabes en el Go están casados xD Cuando escribía DawnxAsh no me sentía totalmente fan de esa pareja, si bien tenía cierto gusto por ella, escribía esos fics por mis hermanos que sí eran fans de esa pareja. =D Y me pedían escribir de ella. Gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado. =3 Y bueno, el AshxSerena si me gusta completamente ^^U he hecho mucho por ella (administrar una página, vídeos, participar en foros, grupos de esa pareja, etc). En fin, gracias por ser amable. ¡Un gusto leerte!

Gracias por sus **Fav/Follows a: **Agent BM, Ale-White19, Asurax1, Darkheart37, Deadpool86, Edgar Jrz, FandeSerena91, FlutterRage, Marcao, Master-Juan-X, MegaCharizar777, NymphFire, PkmnTrainerX, Senyor X, Shining One – El brillante, ThunderGold97, ZeruXT, anónima25, gokuss98, greexx, jossua cruzperez, kevin342, mclfabian, nico2883, pedroramonrojas2001pr, Daisasuke, Inquisidorxd94, Joymax, Pika-Bones, Skyrud, isaac hermandezcano, metrox2323, pdsntk.

¡Gracias por sus Reviews ha… **Deadpool86, ThunderGold97, Snake, FlutterRage, Marcao, diego4560, Asurax1, Arturo, Edgar Jrz, Andreshii!**

**Y gracias a todos por leer, los quiero mucho. **

En fin, hasta la otra. Discúlpenme si ven un error o falta ortográfica :S O alguna incoherencia.

¡Hasta la otra! Gracias por todo. Si gustan dejen sus comentarios =3

¡Tres preguntas!

¿Qué creen que hará Tracey pasa saberlo todo?

¿Cómo solucionará Ash su problema de olvidar todo?

¿Serena seguirá usando muchos estilos diferentes de ropa?

**¿**Reviews**?  
**


	5. Chapter 05: ¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños!

¡Hi~!

Admito que me pasé, llevo meses sin actualizar y no tengo como explicarles qué pasó. El caso es que aquí traje la continuación y espero que les guste.

¡Aclaraciones/Notas! (Típico en este fic) xD

1# No tengo fecha para actualizar, el tiempo que tengo libre lo uso para diversas cosas entre ellas escribir.

2# El día en que en la temporada XY digan que Ash tiene 17 o 16 años, pues tomemos este fic como un Universo Alterno dentro de otro Universo Alterno ^^U

3# Ya… Fokko/Fennekin evolucionó, cuando subí un capítulo pasado todavía no pasaba eso, así que para no complicarme, luego edito eso xD

4# ¡Ah! El capítulo de la cita de Ash y Serena no había pasado cuando escribí los capítulos anteriores, por ello voy a incluir eso aquí en este capítulo.

5# Si ven el ritmo diferente o ido, es que hace tiempo que no actualizo. Si no recuerdan qué paso hasta ahora no hay pena, mientras recuerden el punto inicial no hay problema.

Gracias por leer ^^

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

**Capítulo V: **"¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños!"

¿Cómo había terminado así? Estaba todo lleno de lodo, empapado y encima no encontraba a Pikachu. A lo mejor si no fuera tan olvidadizo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de salir bajo la lluvia a buscarle un regalo a su novia, a partir de ahora él iba a apuntar en el calendario y a grabarse en la cabeza toda fecha especial y le diría a Bonnie que le ayudase.

"Así ya no se me complica todo", pensó mientras intentaba quitarse un poco las hojas que tenía incrustadas ente el cabello. "De cualquier forma espero que Serena no haga preguntas y…", sin poder terminar su pensamiento algo le hizo caer de golpe en la realidad. ¿Estaba planeando no olvidar fechas? ¿Por qué? ¡Él muy pronto saldría de allí! ¿O no?

Quizá se estaba acostumbrando al asunto, no debía acomodarse muy pronto saldría de allí. Dio un largo suspiro y planeó lo que haría.

"Bien, buscaré las flores más hermosas que haya; encontraré a Pikachu; regresaré a casa y me bañaré", sonrió al terminar su hilo de pensamientos. ¡Nada podría salirle mal!

Le echó un último vistazo al lugar, no encontró nada que pareciera del gusto de ella y la única razón por la que no le pidió ayuda a Bonnie fue porque no quería levantar sospechas, aparte él como 'novio' responsable debía arreglárselas solo. No podía ni dependería de la rubia toda la vida.

―¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ―se quejó mientras hacía un pequeño berrinche―. Ah, le llevaré cualquier flor y ya ―tomó la que sea pero al dar unos pasos dio media vuelta y tiró lo que recogió―. No, Serena merece algo mejor ―se sentó a pensar o a hablar en voz alta―. Necesito un consejo.

La duda era a quién se lo pediría. Obviamente a Bonnie y a Clemont no, y su madre se había ido con Serena a comprar algunas cosas…

"Vamos debe haber alguien…", divagó un rato en su mente y al ver que empezaba a llover de nuevo se levantó decidido.

―¡Iré con el Profesor Oak!

* * *

Tracey miró detenidamente el regalo envuelto frente a él. Se había arreglado para ir a la mini-fiesta que estaban organizando en la casa de Ash, alguien estaba de cumpleaños y no podía evitar estar emocionado con la idea; primero porque las reuniones siempre eran muy divertidas, segundo porque le fascinaba jugar con Bonnie y charlar con Clemont, tercero porque… averiguaría que se traía Ash. Para cualquiera parecía que estaba jugando a dárselas de 'detective' pero en verdad ese asunto le estaba consumiendo mucho sus pensamientos.

No sería extraño que algo raro le pasara a su amigo, total toda su vida le había pasado casi de todo. La cuestión era saber de qué se trataba y… bueno no sabría qué haría después sin embargo su objetivo estaba puesto y esta situación era una buena excusa para ello.

Soltó un suspiro y miró su reloj, era temprano todavía… así que comería unas galletas, dibujaría algo y…

Sonó el timbre por lo que fue a abrir la puerta.

―¿Ash? ―preguntó al verlo jadeando―. ¿Qué te paso? Te ves horrible.

―Oh, bueno es que cuando venía para acá unos pokémon salvajes me comenzaron a perseguir.

―¿Entonces te caíste, te mojaste y te llénate de lodo?

―¿Hum? ―cuestionó confundido―. No, no, no ―respondió mientras tomaba aire―. Eso pasó antes.

―¿Antes?

―¿Podemos dejar las preguntas para después?

―Claro, pasa y… ―antes de terminar su oración Ash se dio pasó solo dentro del lugar sentándose en la primera silla que encontró―, siéntete como en casa.

―Gracias ―dijo y suspiró―. Verás ya sabes que hoy…

―Sí, lo sé.

―¿En serio? ―su expresión reflejaba sorpresa y ahí Tracey se dio cuenta cuan distraído era el entrenador pokémon.

―¿No sabes que habrá una fiesta en la que estoy invitado?

―Sí bueno no ―se rascó la cabeza mientras hablaba―. Sé de la fiesta pero no de que venías ―aclaró mientras buscaba con su mirada algo―. Mira, es que estoy buscando un regalo porque se me olvidó que era hoy y no tengo nada, fui a buscar algo al bosque como flores pero nada me convenció.

El chico del cabello verde no podía evitar verlo, ese chico hacía que la palabra 'desastre' tuviera un nuevo significado.

―¿Y cómo terminaste así?

―Hum, cuando comenzó a llover me empapé y mientras rondaba por ahí me caí ―respondió con simpleza mientras giraba en su silla.

"Parece un niño", pensó Tracey mientras lo miraba divertirse con la silla, ¿qué pasaba con él?

―Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar un regalo, Ash?

―¡¿Me quieres ayudar?! ―preguntó alegre a la vez en que saltaba de su lugar para verlo más de cerca―. La verdad yo venía por la ayuda del Profesor, pero ya que te ofreces…¡gracias, Tracey!

―Claro, bueno ―empezó a hablar mientras se alejaba un poco de su compañero―. Tal solo no me abraces ¿de acuerdo?

―Como gustes ―contestó alegremente el chico del cabello negro azulado.

"De todas formas no lo iba a abrazar", analizó en su mente luego miró nuevamente al dibujante y sonrió.

"¡Sí! Podré descubrir que es lo que ocultas, Ash"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, solo se escuchaban algunos ruidos de afuera y la lluvia que aumentaba con cada minuto.

―Este… ¿dónde está Pikachu?

―¿Pikachu? ―regresó la pregunta mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza―. ¡Ah, no lo he visto desde que llegué al bosque!

―¿Y por qué no lo buscaste antes?

―Pues, creí que lo vería de regreso pero con eso de que me estaban persiguiendo no pude hacer mucho y… bueno al menos no tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Entonces, ¿lo vas a buscar?

―Debería pero no tengo mucho tempo y… ―se quedó a la mitad de la frase, no estaba actuando como él lo haría así que agachó la mirada tratando de pensar, pero un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

_«―Tú mejor que nadie ha de saber que no me siento tan bien…_

―_Pikapi ―contestó el pokémon entre bostezos. _

―_¿Crees que algún día regrese a mi universo? Porque está claro que no pertenezco a este lugar… _

―_Pikachu._»

Su pequeño amigo siempre estaba con él en las buenas y malas. No podía irse a buscar el regalo y dejarlo así, puede que por un rato lo olvidase en el bosque pero ahora…

―Serena lo entenderá ―terminó su frase y salió corriendo.

―¡¿Adónde vas?! ―exclamó alterado Tracey.

―¡Tengo que buscar a Pikachu, sé que ella me comprenderá!

―¡Pero…!

Ash ya no lo escuchó, salió directo hacia el bosque, si no lo encontraba ahora quizá algo malo le había pasado, sin embargo su pokémon era muy astuto y… hasta ahora no había rastro del equipo Rocket.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Lo del regalo importa, pero hasta ella sabe cuán importante es mi mejor amigo", terminó su pensamiento y observó su alrededor, estaba seguro que tendría que darle una larga disculpa a Serena porque era su culpa todo lo que pasó, la castaña no tendría su regalo y a lo mejor le tomaría horas en encontrar a su Pikachu porque sí o sí lo hallaría.

* * *

Bonnie estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa, se veía preciosa según ella. Miró a su hermano que intentaba inflar un par de globos, su anterior inventó que hacía esa tarea había estallado ensuciando el lugar: su hermano no tenía remedio.

Pero ella tampoco era un 'angelito' así que estaban a mano… El recuerdo del entrenador pokémon llegó a la mente de la pequeña rubia por lo que dejó de ver la mesa y posó su vista en la puerta.

"¿En dónde se habrá metido? Lleva horas afuera", pensó y caminó hacía la salida.

―¿Bo… Bonnie? ―preguntó tartamudeando por la falta de aire el científico.

―¿Qué pasa, hermano?

Su voz sonaba lo más inocente posible, como si no estuviera planeando algo.

―Espera ―le susurró mientras tomaba aire―. Bien, ¿por qué vas a salir?

―Quiero tomar aire.

―¿Por qué?

―Me siento asfixiada.

―Pero está lloviendo.

―Lo sé.

―Bonnie.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó y lo miró de una manera adorable.

Clemont tan solo soltó un suspiro pesado.

―¿Vas a buscar a Ash?

―Pues ―comenzó a hablar porque debía de inventar una mentira―. N-No.

―Entonces sí.

―¡Hermano!

―Escucha ―llamó su atención modulando su voz para no sonar tan serio―. Sé que él ha estado actuando muy extraño, no lo he visto compartiendo tanto tiempo 'a solas' con Serena y me parece que tú sabes algo que yo no.

―Bueno yo …

No pudo terminar su oración, alguien tocó la puerta de forma escandalosa, parecía que había una emergencia. Clemont se adelantó a su hermana y abrió la puerta dejando ver a Tracey con cara de angustia.

―¿Ash está aquí?

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, algo estaba pasando y a lo mejor era grave.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―cuestionó el rubio.

―Es que él perdió a Pikachu cuando estaba rondado por el bosque, llegó conmigo a hablar de algo y regresó corriendo para allá pero lo he buscado casi por todos lados y pensé que tal vez regresó acá.

―Él no ha regresado desde hace horas ―aclaró Bonnie muy preocupada.

"Si Serena se entera de esto Ash estará en problemas", analizó la más pequeña.

"Si ella se entera de esto, seguro que le da un infarto", pensó Clemont.

"¿Por qué no me invitan a pasar?", se preguntó mentalmente Tracey, quién se estaba mojando por la lluvia.

―¡Debemos buscar a Ash! ―gritó Bonnie dejando a los otros dos asustados.

―Te he dicho que no se grita así ―regañó Clemont.

―No la regañes, mejor pensemos donde puedan estar…

Ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta que dos personas y un pequeño pokémon amarillo acababan de llegar.

―¿Dónde puedan estar quiénes? ―pregunto la mamá de Ash.

―¡Señora Delia! ―exclamó Tracey.

―Oh, pero Tracey que linda sorpresa que estés aquí ―halagó la señora.

―Sí, bueno… ―susurró el chico del cabello verde―, Serena, ¿cómo estás?

―Pues bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

―Excelente, me tengo que ir ―intentó parecer tranquilo, pero cuando salió por la puerta observó la figura de Ash aún más empapado y lleno de hojas.

―¡Tracey por qué no te quedas y…! ―gritó Bonnie pero al salir vio a su amigo 'perdido'.

―Bonnie está lloviendo ―intentó volver a regañar su hermano, sin embargo se vio interrumpido al ver lo más extraño que había visto ese día.

―¡Ash! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ―exclamó Serena preocupada, para después salir corriendo a donde éste estaba.

―Es una larga historia ―trató de explicar pero la castaña se le había acercado mucho, le estaba incomodando un poco pues ella de verás se veía muy angustiada―. Estoy bien ―susurró con un tono suave y al parecer solo ella lo había escuchado.

―Te tienes que dar un baño ―sugirió ella ya sonriendo después se agachó, tomó al pokémon entre sus brazos y miró a su 'novio'―. ¿Verdad, Pikachu?

―¡Pika!

―Uh, ¡Pikachu! ―gritó con alegría el entrenador mientras gentilmente tomaba entre sus brazos a su amigo―. ¿Dónde estabas?

―Pikachu ―respondió con simpleza mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Serena se quedó mirando la escena, le fascinaba ese lado tierno de Ash. Siempre se preocupaba así por sus amigos y pokémon, era un chico especial y lo sabía; por una parte le ponía feliz el que salieran. Suspiró como toda enamorada, él se comportaba raro pero no importaba ¡seguía siendo ese chico tan fascinante del que se enamoró!

―Muchas gracias, Serena ―soltó él de la nada.

―Oh bueno, no es nada ―respondió al instante―. Él parece que quería acompañarnos, lamento no haberte avisado.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó el entrenador pokémon.

―Bueno, él se apareció un rato después cuando estábamos en la tienda, pensé que tú lo habías enviado.

―Vaya mal rato el que me hiciste pasar ―comentó cómicamente Ash a su Pikachu.

―Pikachu ―le respondió juguetonamente.

―¿Por qué no entramos a la casa y comemos unas galletas? ―sugirió Delia.

―Suena genial ―dijo Tracey.

―E-espere ―intentó detener la rubia pero ella ya había entrado.

―Oh, pero ¿quién ha adornado la casa?

―¡Feliz cumpleaños señora! ―dijeron en coro todos exceptuando a Ash.

"Entonces… Era el cumpleaños de mi…mamá", concluyó quedándose en shock.

―¡Awww! ¡Muchas gracias muchachos! ―grito emocionada para después ira a abrazarlos.

―De nada ―dijeron otra vez en coro.

―Es un lindo detalle de su parte, organizarme una fiesta…―comenzó a hablar y hablar.

En lo que los demás iban a sentarse a la mesa Ash fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, por supuesto acompañado de su fiel compañero.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde llegaron los demás invitados, eran otros conocidos por la mamá de Ash. Se divirtieron un rato y comieron pastel, hubo charla y risas hasta que cayó la noche; para entonces cada quién tomó su camino a casa y Delia estaba abriendo sus regalos.

Resultaba que hace meses Ash había comprado un regalo para su mamá, y Serena como buena novia se lo había guardado y empacada para ese día. Era el regalo de ambos para ella, pero eso no lo supo el entrenador hasta que la castaña se lo dijo.

Así que ahora estaba él en su habitación recordando cómo había empezado su día…

_Se había levantado con la pereza más grande del mundo, estiró sus brazos y miró a Pikachu quién también dormía pacíficamente._

―_Buenos días._

―_Pikapi._

―_Bien, hoy será un buen día._

_Se animó así mismo, fue al baño y no escuchó a Serena, por lo regular ambos terminaban llegando a la misma hora a bañarse por lo que él tenía que esperarla media hora afuera hasta que saliera y poder asearse sin embargo esta vez ella no estaba. Ignorando ese detalle se bañó se arregló y bajó_

_Miró a sus amigos y notó los adornos. ¿Habría una fiesta? Entonces hoy era un día especial y eso significaba que…_

―_Buenos días ―saludaron los dos hermanos y él regresó el saludo._

―_¿Nos vas a ayudar? ―preguntó un poco grosera la rubia._

―_Bonnie no le hablas así._

―_Lo siento._

―_Oh no importa, pues no sé…_

―_Ayuda a mi hermano a inflar los globos ―dijo Bonnie para provocar a su hermano._

―_No es necesario, tengo un invento que puede hacer eso._

―_Va a explotar ―murmuró su hermana._

_Ash estaba presenciando una pelea entre hermanos así que para evitar que se volviera más grande habló:_

―_¿Entonces hoy es…? ―preguntó Ash mirando que Clemont y Bonnie adornaban la casa._

―_Ya sabes que hoy cumple años cierta persona especial ―recordó Clemont. _

―_Ah, claro. ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! ―mintió el muchacho para no levantar sospechas._

"_¡Oh no! He olvidado el cumpleaños de Serena"_

_¿Ahora qué iba a hacer Ash? _

Luego de aquello salió corriendo al bosque buscando algo bonito que darle a Serena, pero resultó que todo le había salido mal.

Se acostó mirando al techo, debía encontrar una forma de regresar a casa. ¿Acaso todo era un sueño o pesadilla? No tenía idea de cómo clasificarlo, por momentos todo era muy bonito y por ratos era tan duro como enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio. Muy confuso y encima nadie más que Bonnie le estaba ayudando… quizá si le dijese a Clemont… En cuestión de amigos era el más cercano que tenía a su disposición y a lo mejor estaría dispuesto a ayudar, pero debía consultarlo con la rubia para evitar inconvenientes.

Estaba tan concentrando planeando qué haría que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena entró a su habitación. Ella silenciosamente se sentó en la cama de él, éste sintió el peso cayendo en la cama y pensó que era Pikachu, así que se levantó de golpe quedando cara a cara con la castaña quién al instante se ruborizó.

―L-Lo siento ―hablaron al mismo tiempo y se apartaron un poco, él se sentó en la cama lo más rápido que pudo.

―¿Necesitaba algo, Serena?

―Quería conversar sobre lo de hoy.

―Entiendo ―comentó Ash desviando su mirada a Pikachu.

―¿Por qué fuiste al bosque?

―Pues…―intentó explicar sin embargo su mente no podía mentir sobre ello―, creí que era tu cumpleaños y salí a buscarte unas flores o algo bonito para ti, pero no salió como quería y terminé así. Encima Pikachu se perdió y al regresar resultó que estaba contigo ―se desahogó y suspiró―. Aunque el pastel que hiciste para mi mamá estaba muy bueno.

Serena había escuchado atenta pero no pudo evitar reírse.

―Siempre has sido un poco malo recordando fechas.

―¿No estás molesta o algo así? ―preguntó extraño, se esperaba otra cosa.

―Para nada ―se acercó un poco más a él y éste no se movió ni un centímetro―. Podría molestar por el hecho de que olvidarás hipotéticamente 'mi cumpleaños', perosaliste a buscar algunas flores y es lindo ―se sonrojó al decir lo último y entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo complicada que era la castaña sentimentalmente.

―Al menos no todo fue perdida ―dijo Ash, se levantó y de su escritorio jaló unas azucenas―. Ten, son para ti.

Serena le sorprendió lo que le estaba viendo, era las flores más hermosas que había recibido y no era nada más por ser bellas sino porque él se las había dado. Sonrió y entusiastamente las tomó en sus manos, su mente se regañaba por pensar que él estaba actuando raro ¡seguía siendo un chico muy lindo!

―Wow, gracias ―habló e intentó darle un abrazo a Ash, pero este estaba tan nervioso que dio un paso atrás, tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra su escritorio provocando que quedara semi-inconsciente.

―Ay, mi cabeza ―se quejó estando ya en el suelo, notó como ella se había acercado peligrosamente quedando a la par de él al parecer tratando de ayudarle.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, eso creo ―respondió ya sintiéndose mejor. Su visión borrosa se aclaró y la vio, era tan parecida y diferente a la chica que conocía porque ella no era la misma chica con la que viajaba en Kalos ¿o sí? No tenía idea, estaba muy confundido.

―¿Seguro que ya no te duele?

―Estoy seguro ―contestó para después levantarse.

―Por cierto… ¿por qué me regalaste las flores?

―Ah, bueno no se las podía dar a mi mamá porque las busque pensando en ti, no creo que hubiera sido correcto dárselas si no las busqué para ella.

―Ya veo, muchas gracias ―le regalo una sonrisa y fue hasta la puerta―. Buenas noches, por cierto te hice unos _Poké Puffs _mañana puedes comerlos ―con eso último salió.

Así él se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo cerca que estaban. Volvió a acostarse en la cama y por primera vez desde hace rato, no le importaba mucho el pasarse todo el día buscando algo para Serena si al final ella le iba a terminar cocinándole su postre favorito.

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

―_Repítemelo por favor ―rogó Ash esperando haber escuchado mal._

―_Mañana es 14 de marzo, tienes que regalarle chocolates blancos a Serena según la tradición y los tienes que hacer, ella te los intentó hacer el día de San Valentín._

―_Pero…_

―_Sin peros, al haber aceptado los chocolates de ella te comprometiste a hacer lo mismo para ella mañana._

_El entrenador pokémon empezó a ver el asunto de San Valentín y 14 de marzo como una trampa, ¿Cómo se había comprometido sin siquiera ser avisado?_

―_No lo sabía ―respondió y entró en pánico. _

_Él no sabía cómo preparar chocolates, pero debía hacerlo._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En fin, está corto lo sé ¡pero espero que les haya gustado! Espero no tardarme tanto como con este.

Continué este fic por varias razones, una de ellas es porque me gusta este fic y la otra por sus reviews. Así que gracias por todo, nombraría a todos para darles las gracias pero se vuelve un poco extenso ^^ El review número 50 escogerá algún tipo de situación en la que Ash se vea involucrado para este fic (que la situación sea pequeña xD)

Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica o argumental.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews/fav/follows**

**¿**Reviews**?**


	6. Chapter 06: ¡Ash cocina! ¡Desastres!

¡Hi~!

Traté de no distraerme mucho de mi objetivo del día, o sea actualizar. En fin… (Nunca había actualizado tan rápido xD, bueno desde hacía mucho que no lo hacía). Sin más,

¡Aclaraciones!

1# El día de 14 de Marzo en Japón, los chicos que recibieron y aceptaron el chocolate de una chica, deben de regresarle el detalle en esa fecha pero con chocolates blancos. He de ahí mi idea jajaja

2# No sé cada cuanto actualizaré, no piensen que es semanal a mensual. Pero gracias a sus comentarios me he animado a escribir este capítulo más rápido, gracias por ellos.

3# Publico también mis escritos en otro lado (actualmente). Si no tengo el mismo nombre y no hago notas parecidas pues obvio no soy yo xD Pero lo dudo, en fin solo es un aviso :3

4# Me alegra tanto que el fic sea inmensamente aceptado con tantas Fav/Follows y Reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!

5# En el fic describo como hacer los chocolates más o menos, o bueno doy a entender los ingredientes. Seguí una receta de internet, y no sé si sirve xD Tan solo la use porque sí.

Espero que les guste, Ash tendrá más desafíos a afrontar a lo largo de esta aventura.

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company.

* * *

**Capítulo VI: **"¡Ash cocina! Un desastre se avecina"

Se despertó más tranquilo que de costumbre, respiró hondo y despeino más su cabello. Era un día extremadamente soleado, Ash Ketchum sabía que su día iba a estar increíble, según su calendario ―que había preparado luego del desastre de hace días― no había ninguna fecha este día.

Se estiró y vio a su fiel amigo hacer lo mismo, ambos sonrieron y sabrían que hoy después de comer y dejar hacer la digestión irían a correr para ejercitarse. ¡Lo necesitaba! Si bien no tenía necesidad de entrenar tanto con sus pokémon porque estaba de vacaciones si necesitaba un poco de ejercicio, así que ya lo había planeado con anticipación; Serena estaba consciente de ello y aunque hubiera deseado acompañarlo sabía que él prefería hacerlo solo con sus pokémon ―además a pesar de ser novios tampoco debían estar todo el día juntos―.

Así él terminó su rutina y salió de su habitación directo al baño, revisó que no hubiera nadie. Al parecer Serena otra vez había salido temprano con su mamá, le restó importancia y entró; cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó a la cocina.

Notó que Bonnie estaba sentada comiendo algo de cereal.

―Buenos días ―dijo Ash mientras se sentaba, Bonnie le regresó el saludo y siguió comiendo.

―¿Y Serena? ―preguntó el entrenador girando su vista al suelo.

―Salió con tu mamá a ver al Profesor Oak ―respondió alegremente la no tan pequeña―. Huy, ¿por qué preguntas? ―cuestionó pícaramente, pero Ash quedó un tanto confundido con su tono.

―No sé, se me hizo raro que no estuviera en el baño. Pocas veces no vamos al mismo tiempo ―respondió jovialmente, Bonnie hizo un puchero por no lograr ningún efecto en él.

―Por cierto, Ash ¿qué harás más tarde?

―Bueno, después de comer iré a correr con Pikachu.

―Cancélalo entonces ―ordenó Bonnie mientras se levantaba de su asiento―. Debemos ir a comprar unas cosas.

―¿Hum? ¿Qué cosas? ―preguntó bastante extrañado.

―Hice una lista, de eso no te preocupes ―respondió mientras volvía a su asiento a comer su cereal―. Principalmente será algo de mezcla para chocolate blanco.

―¿Chocolate blanco? ―nuevamente no entendía nada―. Oh, es para que Serena cocine con ello ¿no?

―No, es para que tú cocines con eso.

Hubo un silencio y Ash comenzó a toser de la ansiedad.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Verás, mañana es 14 de marzo y como aceptaste los chocolates de Serena, o bueno algo así, debes de regresarle el detalle haciendo lo mismo para ella, pero mañana.

Entonces él sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, ¡no sabía cómo hacer chocolates! Ni a Serena le había salido excelentes ―aunque para él estuvieran deliciosos según ella fue un desastre―, ¿Cómo se supone que haría frente a algo como eso? No, debió haberse equivocado.

―Repítemelo por favor ―rogó Ash esperando haber escuchado mal.

―Mañana es 14 de marzo, tienes que regalarle chocolates blancos a Serena según la tradición y los tienes que hacer, ella te los intentó hacer el día de San Valentín.

―Pero…

―Sin peros, al haber aceptado los chocolates de ella te comprometiste a hacer lo mismo para ella mañana.

El entrenador pokémon empezó a ver el asunto de San Valentín y 14 de marzo como una trampa, ¿Cómo se había comprometido sin siquiera ser avisado?

―No lo sabía ―respondió y entró en pánico.

Él no sabía cómo preparar chocolates, pero debía hacerlo.

* * *

Serena caminaba junto a la Señora Delia de regreso a casa. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con la madre de Ash, era muy divertida y siempre solían conversar de muchas cosas, aunque levantarse temprano y arreglarse rápido le disgustase un poco ese día estaba radiante. No tenía ni idea de porqué, simplemente estaba de un buen ánimo. Aunque no pudiera toparse con Ash en la mañana frente a la puerta del baño, ya que adoraba eso. Así ella podía observar a su _novio _semi-despierto, según ella se veía adorable y no había forma en que le comenzara a aburrir esa imagen.

Suspiró profundamente, sintió el aire chocándole un poco en el rostro. Por estos días hacía desde temprano algo de frío, así que trataba de irse un poco más abrigada. Delia decía que el clima se ponía extraño de vez en cuando, aun así en la casa no hacía mucho frío.

―¿Y estás lista para mañana? ―preguntó la madre del entrenador pokémon.

―¿Mañana? ―regresó la pregunta al no entender.

―Sí, ay estás algo distraiga ―indicó mientras se acercaba más a la muchacha―. Mañana es 14 de marzo.

―¿Así? ―volvió a preguntar mientras subía su mirada al cielo.

―Oh, recuerda la tradición ―habló nuevamente y sonrió―. Mi hijo tiene que darte chocolates blancos hechos por él, ¿no es lindo?

Serena se sorprendió de aquello, anteriormente había oído de ella pero la había olvidado por completo.

―Oh vaya… ―susurró esperanzada, ya tenía una imagen hecha en su mente de su amado entregándole los chocolates vestido con traje y con una rosa en la boca, se sonrojó al instante pero regresó los pies a la tierra―, creo que Ash tendrá problemas con eso.

―Para nada ―respondió Delia despreocupada―. Sabrá cómo arreglárselas.

―Cierto ―dijo insegura mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo.

¿En serio Ash sabría arreglárselas? Ni ella con sus nervios aumentados le salió bien, ahora él que no sabe cómo hacerlos… ¡Tendría que ayudarlo! Pero no directamente, de alguna forma acudiría a su 'auxilio'. De vez en cuando él podía ser un poco orgulloso pues no aceptaría su ayuda menos si se trata de algo así, bueno… Serena tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer algo a escondidas.

* * *

Luego de desayunar Serena se quedó en la casa armando un plan para mañana mientras Ash se iba con Bonnie a comprar lo necesario para poder realizar su deber. Cada quién estaba metido en lo suyo y a pesar de que era una fecha 'especial' ni Ash ni Serena estaban disfrutando el asunto, estaban más metidos en planes sin mucho sentido y que seguramente no saldrían como quisieran.

Aun así Ash pensó en la forma de distraer a la castaña, le pediría ayuda a Clemont o Tracey para llevarla de paseo por ahí mientras él y Bonnie hacían los chocolates ―porque él solo no iba a quedarse en la cocina―; Serena por otra parte pensó en pedirle ayuda al rubio para esconderse y distraer a Ash en momentos necesarios para poder intervenir en la cocina sin que se diese cuenta. Ambos mentalmente, se felicitaron por supuesto era el 'mejor plan de sus cortas vidas'.

Tan solo debían esperar al día de mañana y aunque se durmieron pensando en lo que les esperaba, una sonrisa adoraba sus rostros.

* * *

Se despertó con el peor ánimo, torpemente se levantó y agarró los lentes de la mesita de noche. No había podido dormir recordando a Korrina, la distancia con ella de vez en cuando lo mataba. La rubia era sumamente energética, cuando la iba a visitar y viceversa trataban de hacer mil cosas y aunque terminaban por no hacerlas todas él quedaba con muy poca energía. Esperaba poder verla pronto, en algún momento su hermana y él regresarían a Kalos; se separarían de sus amigos pero era inevitable y además la sonrisa de la rubia era de extrañarse.

Suspiró y sin titubear mucho se dirigió al baño, todavía era muy temprano así que dudo seriamente que alguien lo interrumpiera. Al terminar de bañarse y cambiarse se vio al espejo sin los lentes y no pudo evitar recordar un comentario que vino de ella…

"―_Te ves muy lindo sin lentes ―comentó sin moverse de su lugar, habían ido al parque de Ciudad Lumiose y estaban sentados en el pasto._

_El comentario había salido porque él se los había quitado para poder tomar una siesta, estaba cansando de su intento de 'patinar'._

―_Hum, ¿gracias? ―dudó en responder, estaba muy avergonzado por el halago y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Suspiró y miró a la rubia―, no me gusta quitarme los lentes. Me siento inseguro, no sé a dónde ir._

―_Lo sé ―comentó mientras aguantaba un poco la risa―, pero sin los lentes puedo verte bien a los ojos._

―_¡Oh, mira eso! ―gritó de la nada para desviar la atención de la rubia. Ella le ponía de los nervios pero no de mala forma. Korrina era un enigma y a Clemont le fascinaba resolverlos._

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta. Eso le extraño por lo que intentó preguntar quién era pero se le adelantaron.

―Soy yo, Serena ―trató de susurrar lo más que pudo.

―¿Serena? ―preguntó y sin dudar abrió la puerta.

La castaña se miraba radiante, estaba emocionada y a la vez muy sospechosa. Clemont de vez en cuando no la entendía, era más fácil hablar con Ash porque él era más claro con sus emociones que ella ―aunque últimamente el entrenador pokémon actuar de forma extraña―.

―Buenos días ―saludó la muchacha y al escuchar el saludo de vuelta prosiguió―. Escucha hoy es 14 de marzo, y…―antes de poder terminar la frase escuchó que alguien venía. Volteó a ver y no vio a nadie, era extraño pero le restó importancia―, ¿conoces la tradición?

―Sí, lo de dar chocolates blancos.

―Genial, entonces necesito tu ayuda.

―Pero, ¿no es Ash quién debe hacer los chocolates?

―Claro pero… quiero ayudarle ―comentó susurrando aún más―. No es que desconfié de él, pero se la pasará mal y no quiero que eso pase.

―Ah, pero Serena… ―intentó contradecirla sin embargo escuchó algo, hizo lo mismo que Serena había hecho algunos minutos atrás; no vio a nadie―, bueno es muy arriesgado.

―Claro pero… ¿y si se frustra?

―Es Ash, sabrá cómo arreglárselas.

―Sí, pero…

―Demasiados 'peros', Serena ―señaló Clemont al darse cuenta que la conversación iba para largo―. Sé que tu intención no es mala, pero si se da cuenta y se arma un lío, no sería bueno.

―Oh, por favor Clemont ayúdame, ¿sí? ―intentó convencerlo poniéndole una mirada de borreguito. Bonnie lo hacía y convencía a su hermano, ella debía intentarlo.

―Esa mirada no funciona conmigo ―aclaró el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos, tomaba esa actitud segura de hermano mayor.

―Te debo una si me ayudas ―ahora Serena entraba a la 'negociación'.

―¿En serio…? ―preguntó dudando un poco, luego sacudió su cabeza―. No.

―Si quieres…puedo convencer a Ash de viajar a Kalos con ustedes antes de lo planeado ―Serena usó un tono de voz pasivo, ella sabía perfectamente que a Clemont le gustaba estar con Korrina; si bien la castaña y su 'novio' habían planeado estar un tiempo en Kanto y luego en Kalos, podían adelantar un poquito antes la partida para irse junto con los hermanos―. ¿Qué dices?

―¿Sabes? Puedo irme con Bonnie antes y esperarlos en Kalos ―intentó razonar, no debía caer en la negociación de la castaña. Tenían años de conocerse, y a pesar de no ser tan cercana como Ash hacía ella, la quería como una mejor amiga o hermana.

―A lo mejor Bonnie no quiere, estuve hablando con ella hace unos días, me dijo que le encantaría viajar con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos, de Kanto hasta Kalos.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó preocupado. Si era verdad entonces saldría perdiendo, no podía irse solo y dejar a su hermana ―eso lo haría si hubiera una emergencia―, pero no era el caso. Se vio atrapado.

Serena había ganado. Era muy astuta.

―Ah, como gustes ―accedió Clemont―. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Es muy sencillo, hay que hacerle creer a Ash que ambos vamos a dar un paseo, regresamos a escondidas, creamos una distracción para alejarlo de la cocina, mientras yo intento ver si le va bien o mal, si le va mal ayudo un poquito.

―¿Poquito?

―Sí, tú me avisarás si ya viene de regreso y luego ambos nos escondemos cuando venga y ya.

―Bien, espero que no salga mal.

Ambos volvieron a lo suyo, el día que les esperaba sería largo.

* * *

Horas más tarde luego del desayuno, Bonnie jaló de las mangas de la camisa a Ash y lo arrastró a la cocina, mientras Serena y Clemont se preparaban para la actuación. Al parecer al muchacho se le había olvidado preguntarle al rubio sobre si le ayudaba.

Cuando él vio a su amigo rubio entrar a la cocina recordó ese pequeño detalle.

―Oh, Clemont ―habló Ash tratando de actuar natural―. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Todos intercambiaron miradas, Bonnie miró a Ash, Clemont miró a Serena, Serena miró a Ash y éste a Bonnie.

―Claro ―contestó y ambos se alejaron un poco de las chicas.

―Escucha necesito tu ayuda ―comenzó a hablar mientras con su brazo rodeaba el cuello de su amigo―. Sé que sabes de la tradición así que me saltaré esa parte ―dijo sonriendo, estaba seguro que él lo ayudaría―, necesito que distraigas a Serena lo más que puedas para que pueda prepararle los chocolates blancos.

―Está…bien ―dijo dudando un poco, volteó a ver a su hermana mirándolos―. ¿Mi hermana te va ayudar?

―Por supuesto, no podría hacerlo solo ―respondió como si nada―. En fin, suerte con ello.

―Gracias, también te deseo suerte.

Ambos se apartaron y regresaron a su antiguo lugar. Hubo un silencio hasta que Bonnie habló.

―¿De qué conversaban?

―De nada importante ―respondió Clemont―. Serena, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

―Por supuesto, Ash nos vemos luego ―se despidió la castaña sonriendo―. Nos vemos luego.

―¡Disfruten su paseo~! ―se despidieron Ash y Bonnie.

Al ver que los dos se habían ido, la no tan pequeña rubia miró acusadoramente a Ash.

―¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermano?

―Solo le dije que fuera a dar un paseo con Serena.

Ella no lo entendió, tomaba tan a la ligera eso. Algo podía salir mal, pero eso ya era cosa de él aunque había una cosa que Bonnie tenía que preguntarle.

―¿No tienes celos?

―¿Celos? ―Ash tenía esa costumbre de regresar la pregunta.

―Sí, celos.

Él no lo comprendía bien, sí sabía el significado de eso; ¡pero era Clemont! ¿Y celos exactamente de qué? Lo analizó un poco, sin embargo se detuvo de hacerlo.

―No tenemos tiempo para pensar en ello, Bonnie.

―Tienes razón ―finalizó su conversación.

Lo siguiente que hicieron, fue tratar de seguir una receta. Aunque Ash no estaba prestando mucha atención, estaba tratando de pensar en lo que la rubia le dijo aun cuando se había auto-impuesto no cuestionarse más eso.

Había pasado media hora y no habían avanzado nada, la rubia estaba exasperada porque se había pasado leyendo la receta una y otra vez pero simplemente su compañero no la estaba escuchando.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Pues… no importa.

―Como sea ―murmuro Bonnie mientras buscaba la leche, luego lo pensó mejor―. Ash, ¿podrías traer la leche?

―Claro ―dijo y se dirigió al refrigerador. Buscó lo que la rubia le pidió y se lo llevó.

―Bien ―Bonnie tenía si mirada fija en la receta así que simplemente echó en una olla lo que su compañero le había dado―. Ahora tráeme una taza y un tercio de azúcar.

El entrenador pokémon buscó nuevamente y con ayuda de su Pikachu encontró donde estaba la azúcar, mientras él hacía eso, Bonnie fue a poner la olla al fuego para que comenzara a hervir.

―Echa la azúcar en la olla ―dijo la rubia mientras retiraba su vista de la estufa para irse a buscar la esencia de vainilla.

"¿Cuánto será una taza y un tercio?", comenzó a pensar él ya que se había traído el frasco entero con la azúcar, pensó que Bonnie sería la que echaría la cantidad correcta. Al no saber exactamente cuánto optó por lo lógico, echó la cantidad que le parecía razonable; aunque Pikachu estuviera tratando de decirle que se había pasado, éste ni cuenta se dio.

―Creo que eso estará bien ―dijo un sonriente Ash ya más animado―. ¿Qué sigue?

―Esperar un poco hasta que se disuelva ―respondió Bonnie mientras buscaba otras cosas.

Pasó el tiempo necesario y echaron el resto de los ingredientes; sin embargo como hacía sido nuevamente el muchacho quién se había encargado de echar todos los ingredientes por supuesto se había confundido de cantidad echándole más de lo necesario o menos de lo que se solicitaba.

Estaban a punto de probar lo que habían cocinado hasta que escucharon un estruendo afuera. Tanto Bonnie como Ash salieron a ver de qué se trataba.

* * *

Serena aprovechando la ausencia de personas en la cocina entró con el rubio a ver cómo iba todo. Desde hacía más de quince minutos que estaban afuera esperando un buen momento para intervenir, la castaña había estado observando como su _novio_ se equivocaba pero ella no estaba muy segura exactamente de cuándo había fallado.

Ahora estando frente a la olla, suspiró y probó lo cocinado. Un sabor extremadamente raro saltó a su lengua… No era lo que esperaba, ¿Estaba mal hecho o algo así? No sabía, por un lado sabía demasiado dulce que se contrastaba con otro sabor que no conocía bien. Observó la olla y sabía que algo andaba mal, si bien no estaba _tan mal_ había algo que realmente no estaba bien con la consistencia de la mezcla en sí.

Empezó a analizar qué sería, pero antes de poder contestar su pregunta se dio la vuelta para ver a Clemont, quién estaba tirado en el suelo pues al parecer se había desmayado.

―¿Qué…? ―comenzó a preguntar Serena pero antes de poder contestar su pregunta vio a Ash y a Bonnie acercarse.

No lo pensó dos veces para tratar de arrastrar el cuerpo de su amigo para otro lado, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarlo pero sí podía intentar llevarlo aunque sea a rastras.

Su intento quedó frustrado al ver como Pikachu la miraba atentamente.

―No digas nada ―trató de convencer la castaña.

El pokémon la miró y viceversa, estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que Pikachu soltó un "Pika" lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Bueno, en su intento de miradas, él caminó un poco para adelante para quedar más cerca pero por el desastre que habían dejado en la cocina se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"Ay no, más heridos", se lamentó mentalmente Serena.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¡Ash no tardaba en llegar! El pánico se apodero de ella, suspiró y trató de no resignarse. Levantó a Pikachu del suelo, e intentó ayudarlo a ver si despertaba; si no podía esconderse entonces ayudaría aunque sea al pokémon.

* * *

La rubia y el chico del cabello negro azulado mirando para todas partes, afuera no había absolutamente nada. Pero ellos habían escuchado perfectamente un ruido, ¿lo imaginaron?

―Qué extraño ―comenzó el muchacho mientras levantaba los hombros.

―A lo mejor era un pokémon salvaje.

―Quizá, pero sea lo que sea ya no está ―sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

De repente otro sonido se había escuchado.

―¿Escuchaste? ―preguntó la no tan pequeña chica.

―Sí, Bonnie mejor quédate atrás.

―¡No! Si es un pokémon quiero atraparlo ―ella sacó de su bolsa una pokébola y trató de lanzarla.

Como Bonnie quería lanzar fuerte, estiró el brazo hasta atrás pero en ese instante se le había resbalado de las manos la pokébola por lo que ―al estar la puerta abierta― entró a la casa llegando hasta topar contra "algo" o alguien.

―Rayos ―se quejó la rubia.

―Olvidalo, ya habrá otras oportunidades ―ánimo éste mientras le sonreía―. Entremos de nuevo a la casa.

―Está bien ―accedió ya más tranquila.

Ambos dirigieron su rumbo hasta la cocina, al llegar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

* * *

La castaña logró despertar al pokémon amarillo, éste se alegró de verla y la abrazó. Ella no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona ya había entrado.

―Wow, ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó Ash bastante asombrado―. ¿Por qué Clemont está en el suelo?

―Este… ―tartamudeó Serena bastante nerviosa, estaba sonrojada y sin palabras.

―Creo que regresaron antes de lo planeado ―señaló la más pequeña del lugar.

―Oh no ―se lamentó el entrenador pokémon, él deseaba al menos terminar lo que empezó.

Hubo un silencio bastaste tenso, Bonnie fue a ver a su hermano para tratar de despertarlo, al parecer al rubio le había caído en la cabeza su pokébola; tras varios intentos él logró abrir los ojos y con su mayor esfuerzo le susurró a su hermanita que dejaran a solas a la 'pareja'. La rubia sin protestar mucho se fue con su hermano.

Así nada más ella y él se quedaron ahí, bueno también Pikachu estaba ahí pero para ambos solo existían los dos. Ese momento, en ese instante…

―¡Lo siento! ―dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de lo que pasó se quedaron nuevamente callados.

Ash se quedó pensando en varias cosas, estaba empezando a divagar sobre qué era lo que pensaba Serena, ella comenzó a divagar en pensar que era lo que se le cruzaba por la mente a él. Los dos suspiraron y se miraron.

―Yo lamento haberme aparecido ―comenzó a hablar Serena―. Solo quería ayudarte, es decir no sabía si podrías con esto de cocinar porque…

―Sí, lo sé. Nunca he cocinado chocolates, realmente creo que lo hice mal ―respondió Ash bastante tranquilo―. No es que me rinda, es solo que no tengo quién me enseñe, bueno mi mamá podría pero ella estaba ocupada hoy ―suspiró y trató de proseguir―, posiblemente esto hubiera terminado en un peor desastre, pero… como siempre llegas a tiempo ―contestó él recordando el día que la volvió a ver, cuando ella le recordó que no debía rendirse.

Este regresó su mirada a la mezcla que estaba en el fuego, estaba feliz de haberlo intentado pero una parte de él quería verla totalmente feliz mientras comía sus chocolates; era una lástima que tal imagen ya no pudiera darse ¿verdad?

Ella notó su expresión y se acercó a él, éste por reflejo la volteó a ver y la vio sonriéndole.

―Si quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinarlos ―dijo ella en un tono suave―. Podemos hacer nuevamente los chocolates, los dos juntos.

―Suena bien ―comentó Ash bastante contento.

Ambos rieron un poco, él empezaba a sentirse cómodo con Serena. Bueno, antes le incomodaba pasar ratos con ella porque era su 'novia' pero ahora… De lo que estaba viendo, era como si su relación estuviera yendo de lo genial. Ella era dulce y comprensiva, aunque él fuera un desastre, a veces la castaña lograba hacerlo reír, ¡parecía mágico! Y aunque no lo entendiera, una parte muy pequeña y profunda de él ya no quería soltarlo.

Lastimosamente eso sería un problema después. Pero por ahora se estaba divirtiendo cocinando junto a ella.

* * *

Tracey regresaba al laboratorio del Profesor Oak lleno de hojas y con las rodillas raspadas. Su intento de vigilancia se había visto frustrado, entre los gritos de Bonnie por intentar atrapar a un pokémon salvaje y esconderse se había topado de regreso con unos pokémon que estaban de mal humor, en serio había pasado un mal rato intentado librarse de ellos.

Sin embargo no se rendiría, resolvería el misterio que rodeaba a Ash costara lo que costara.

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

_Ella estaba deshecha por dentro, su relación iba de lo mejor. ¿Por qué habían terminado? Serena estaba acostada en su cama tratando de entender qué tenía Ash, de repente él ya no quería estar junto a ella. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Todo se había acabado?_

_No, quizá estaba equivocada; era imposible haber escuchado mal ¿o sí?_ _A lo mejor no había sido una buena idea escuchar una conversación privada_.

* * *

**Notas:**

Al fin, xD Quería terminarlo ayer, no pude. En fin, gracias por leer. Al parecer en el siguiente capítulo habrá un enredo y confusión bastante grande :3

Mañana es 21 de Noviembre, hace un par de años se estrenó el capítulo 7 de XY. Así que feliz aniversario del capítulo 7 de XY :)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les gustara el capítulo y les guste cómo va el fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

En fin, dejen sus comentarios xD Recuerden el review número 50 podrá sugerirme una idea para algún futuro capítulo, (que no se salga de lo que yo siempre escribo gracias ^^). Lamento los errores del fic ^^

**¿**Reviews**?**


	7. Chapter 07: ¿Serena y Ash terminaron?

Hi~

Otra vez me volví a tardar un poco xD Eh, bueno varios se alteraron un poco por el imprevisto Preview de este capítulo. Este, ¿de verdad creen que puedo hacerlos terminar? Ok, estoy de acuerdo que uno si es el lector está como "¡No!", los entiendo. En fin~, el siguiente capítulo a este lo adoro, no lo he escrito pero la idea es una de las que más me gusta.

En fin, aclaraciones/notas:

1# Vemos que el fic avanza gradualmente en cuanto a emociones, en especial con Ash. Pero el fic sigue teniendo 21 capítulos y ahora estoy pensando seriamente en acortarlos x'D No en el largo del capítulo sino en cantidad, no lo he decidido todavía pero lo sigo pensando.

2# El review número 50 ya dio su idea. Gracias =D

3# Intenté que hubiera un poco de drama, no sé qué salió xD Pensaba no poner chistes ni nada, pero no pude evitarlo :D xD

4# Un review me sugirió una idea sobre celos, es muy gracioso porque es exactamente una misma idea que tuve, veremos qué pasa en el fic =3

5# Puse flashbacks que tiene relación con el anime, los diálogos son los puestos en japonés y no en latino. Por eso está escrito diferente.

Sin más, a leer:

* * *

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

**Capítulo VII: **"¿Serena y Ash terminaron?"

Su relación nunca había sido tan extrañamente… distante. Quizá si hubo algún momento sin importancia donde estuviera cada quién en lo suyo; el problema ahora era que la distancia no era de no hablarse sino en cómo se hablaban, Ash parecía más estresado cuando estaban solos. Y ciertamente esto no pasaba para nada anteriormente, entonces la castaña comenzó a pensar que éste estaba muy cansado por hacer lo que sea todo el día o… estaba cansado de ella; negó ferozmente lo último porque él no se escondía bajo excusas bobas y eso, solía ser más directo sin llegar a ser abusivo o imprudente ―esto se daba más con Serena―, sin embargo ahora ella estaba totalmente desconcertada, no hace muchos días estaban de lo más genial y ahora… ¿Eran o no eran pareja?

Se sintió acorralada por sus propias dudas, ella no era tan insegura o bueno no hasta ese punto. ¡Pero es que el entrenador pokémon actuaba extraño! Más de lo normal, incluso había intuido que este prefería evitarla por ratos como hacía unos meses pero intensificado.

¿Era ella el problema? ¿Era él? ¿De sus amigos? ¿De su madre? ¡¿Tendrían que… terminar?!

Ante lo último se puso más nerviosa, no se derrumbaría por un chico pero es que… estaba intentado luchar contra algo que todavía no se presentaba directamente pero podía sentirlo, ¿o era su imaginación?

―¡Ah, es demasiado! ―se quejó por milésima vez y salió de su habitación, se estaba sofocando y no aguantaba nada de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

Se dio ánimo a sí misma después de salir del baño, no debía preocuparse si todavía no pasaba absolutamente nada. Suspiró para ir directo a la cocina, le haría unas deliciosas galletas a su _novio_ y olvidaría el tema, no debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

* * *

Ash se encontraba ciertamente confundido y molesto, por alguna razón que no entendía del todo su nerviosismo al estar cerca de _ella_ aumentó. No, bueno jamás se había sentido incómodo con estar cerca de la castaña, pero es que la culpa lo comía vivo; siempre que ella lo trataba muy bien se sentía un poco mal porque él no era capaz de decirle la verdad; no se había puesto a pesar eso antes y de cierta manera le estaba mintiendo. Por ello cuando estaba con Serena su actitud cambia, su ánimo bajaba, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Volteó a ver la puerta de su habitación, encontraba fácil ir y decirle que no era su _novio_, más bien era un chico de 10 años que quién sabe de qué forma terminó metido en el lío de su vida sin saber cómo salir, sin embargo había un detalle que se lo impedía: Bonnie.

La rubia le había prohibido que le dijese tal 'barbaridad', aunque él no le miraba lo malo. ¡Total, Serena siempre había sido compresiva con él! Aunque si lo pensaba bien… no estaba seguro, ella también se ponía rara cuando él respondía torpemente a algunas de sus preguntas. No la comprendía y no le fastidiaba aquello.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba salir de su habitación, pero alguien más entró.

* * *

Serena caminaba felizmente con las galletas en una charola, se había relajado mucho en la cocina; llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto del muchacho e iba a tocar cuando escuchó unas voces provenientes de la habitación. Sin poder moverse por su inmensa curiosidad se quedó escuchando.

―¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó Clemont en un tono como… ¿Decepcionado, molesto, extrañado?

Ella sintió repentinamente un mal presentimiento, se quedó divagando unos minutos y su concentración en la habitación se había ido mientras pensaban en que no debía escuchar y se debatía mentalmente entre hacer lo correcto o escuchar. Su mente no pudo más cuando escuchó algo que dijo Ash.

Una repentina tristeza la llenó, eso… aquellas palabras se clavaron en su mente y no se iban. Una oleada entre cólera y desesperación la inundó, ¡¿por qué está vez tenía que tener la razón?! No la tuvo las otras veces, cuando creyó cosas de su novio que no eran ciertas.

Ahora estaba intentando procesar lo escuchado, se quedó intacta y su mente revivía el momento una y otra vez:

«_Terminar con Serena»_

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando Bonnie se acercó a ella, y sin ninguna delicadeza comenzó a hablarle.

―¡Serena! ¿Qué haces espiando a Ash? ―preguntó pícaramente mientras se acercaba más, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de tragedia de su amiga―. ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó preocupada, su tono había cambiado por completo.

La voz de la más pequeña llamó la atención de los dos chicos que salieron al instante de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando Clemont vio a Serena, estaba totalmente espantado y eso era porque seguro había escuchado su conversación. Ash se quedó sumamente confundido, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella e intentó tocarle el hombro pero ella se alejó.

―¿Quieres terminar conmigo? ―preguntó entrecortada por su propia respiración alterada.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó Ash incrédulo.

―Escuché su conversación ―confesó ahora enojada.

En lo que él llevaba de conocerla no la había visto así, estaba herida pero no de la misma forma cuando perdió su primera presentación, ni cuando sus pokémon le causaron un disgusto, éste parecía un tanto peor y él estaba consternado. ¿Había hecho ciertamente algo malo?

―Pe-pero… ―intentó detenerla de sus pensamientos.

―No, no ―ahora parecía intentar asimilar lo que ocurría―, está bien, solo que debiste decírmelo primero… ―parecía que iba a llorar y el entrenador pokémon no sabía que decirle―, en todo caso yo… solo… pensé… ―tartamudeó un poco y le dio la espalda―, creo que ya no importa.

Se volteó para darle rápidamente la charola, éste la recibió sin problemas pero él no quería las galletas, necesitaba conversar con ella.

Serena se fue corriendo de nuevo a su habitación y se encerró.

* * *

Ash se quedó parado a medio pasillo con las galletas en la mano, de repente lo que Bonnie le había advertido tuvo sentido.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! La había lastimado y no se dio cuenta de nada, ni si quiera le dio tiempo de explicarle que fue lo que pasó. Comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación, pero una pequeña persona lo detuvo.

―No vayas ahora ―dijo la rubia en un tono muy serio.

―Pero necesito hablar con Serena.

―Deja que se le pase el enojo ―aclaró la niña, pero Ash se negó.

―Y-yo sé, pero… eso no fue lo que pasó.

Bonnie quién parecía ciertamente molesta con su amigo se relajó un poco, aun así no lo dejó pasar.

―¿No intentabas terminar con ella o algo así, verdad? ―preguntó intentado sacar sus dudas.

―¿Qué? ―volvió a preguntar como la vez pasada.

―¡Ponte serio! ―reclamó nuevamente.

―Estoy serio y necesito verla ―comentó empezando a irritarse, por alguna extraña razón él se comenzaba a echar encima un cambio de humor drástico. Su mente constantemente se detenía con la imagen de ella llorando… y específicamente por su culpa. No le gustaba nada lo que imaginaba.

Iba a rogarle un poco más a la pequeña rubia cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, era su amigo.

―Cálmate, no solucionarás nada alterándote.

―Clemont, dile a tu hermana que me deje pasar ―suplicó un poco más sumiso.

―Pues… ―susurró medio apenado―, creo que sí deberías dejarla unos minutos sola.

―¡Pero está sufriendo! ―exclamó medio nervioso, el simple hecho de verla triste no era el problema, sino que él fuese la causa de su dolor.

―Sí, pero dudo que quiera verte ahora ―aclaró el inventor mientras se acomodaba las gafas―. Cuando las chicas están molestas o tristes, son peligrosas ―miró a su compañero una vez más y exhaló―, en todo sentido.

"¿Serena peligrosa?", pensó el muchacho mientras su mente divagaba nuevamente entre la imagen de ella llorando y su culpa. Se empezó a ofuscar más de lo normal con el asunto; simplemente pasó en medio de Bonnie y Clemont, sin embargo no se dirigió al cuarto de su… ¿exnovia? Bueno, simplemente pareció salir a caminar.

* * *

Ella se encontraba echada en la cama sin poder si quiera llorar, ¿no era capaz de sollozar? ¿Se hacía la fuerte estando aun así sola? Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la voz de Ash y aquella oración tan dolorosa.

Se comenzó a preguntar el por qué ni si quiera se había atrevido a buscarla, ciertamente quería estar sola pero él ni si quera hizo acto de presencia. Como si simplemente no le importara el asunto aun cuando afuera sí parecía afectado, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces mientras su mente ubicaba en qué debería sentir.

Ahora estaba con un «no sé qué hacer», si había terminado con Ash nada más le quedaba despedirse y agradecerle a la señora Delia por su hospitalidad, aclararle que su relación con su hijo se _distanciaría_ lo suficiente por un tiempo, regresaría a casa y empezaría de cero de nuevo. ¿Se volvería a cortar el cabello? Aun totalmente hecha un lío empezó a reírse.

La vida era demasiado irónica ahora según ella, se había cortado el cabello anteriormente por haber perdido en su primera presentación, cada que miraba a alguien le sugerían que lo había hecho por una desilusión amorosa; su risa aumentó al recordar cómo contestaba. Y de cualquier forma no volvería a hacer aquello, no tenía sentido ahora que en verdad había pasado su 'rechazo amoroso'.

Su risa siguió cuando recordó los quejidos de Bonnie por su corte, la sorpresa de Clemont por el repentino cambió, y…

Su risa se cortó, se quedó quieta y recordó lo que él le había dicho:

«―_¿Ese listón…?_

―_Sí, es el que tú me regalaste._

―_Te lo has puesto, gracias.»_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron por completo, si bien todo aquello vivido con él le fascinaba recordarlo ahora le hacía sufrir. Un aire de decepción la llenó, no fue capaz de mantener su relación el tiempo que quiso, no fue capaz de contenerse frente a él, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y preguntarle un montón de cosas, no fue capaz de hacerlo cumplir aquello de 'Siempre estaremos juntos', tampoco fue capaz de ver avanzar su relación más allá de sus expectativas…

De repente una molestia interna la hizo levantarse de su cama, quería ir y gritar lo que sea que sintiera ahora. Sus sentimientos revueltos no la dejaban en paz y sin embargo se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se tiró en su cama a llorar por algo que no tenía sentido, su relación iba bien y de repente se fue a pique. Se estaba estresando de mucho y quería simplemente irse de ahí a su casa, hablarle a su madre y aunque sea sentir su abrazo reconfortante, a pesar de escuchar tal vez algún 'Te lo dije' o algo así.

Su mente se vio interrumpida cuando Clemont entró en su habitación, se limpió como puso las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir y se sentó como si nada.

―¿Quieres conversar? ―preguntó el inventor mientras se daba paso en la habitación.

―Sinceramente… no.

―Escucha, Serena lo que pasó fue que…

―Lo que pasó fue que yo me enamoré e ignoré el hecho de que Ash no me correspondiera ―declaró un poco irritada.

―No… es solo que…

―Clemont agradezco su vengas a hablarme, pero no es mi mejor momento ―susurró un poco más triste que irritada.

―Serena ―llamó éste como último intento de hacer si quiera _algo_.

―Por favor ―suplicó aun cuando internamente ella necesitaba consuelo.

―Estaría mal dejarte sola ―respondió un poco más serio―. Necesitas calmarte.

―Mi relación terminó de una forma torpe ―comentó en un intento de que él la comprendiese un poco―. Me hubiera gustado… hacer tantas cosas antes…

―Todavía puedes…digo escuchaste…

―¿Pu-puedes… ―tartamudeó Serena ahora levantándose de su lugar―, salir de mi habitación?

Él asintió sin más y salió.

Ella estaba deshecha por dentro, su relación iba de lo mejor. ¿Por qué habían terminado? Serena estaba acostada en su cama tratando de entender qué tenía Ash, de repente él ya no quería estar junto a ella. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Todo se había acabado?

No, quizá estaba equivocada; era imposible haber escuchado mal ¿o sí? A lo mejor no había sido una buena idea escuchar una conversación privada.

Recordando lo otro que el rubio le pensaba decir, tal vez… había una posibilidad… Pero antes de poder terminar su hilo de pensamientos, un hecho se le presentó: Ash no se había presentado a hablarle ni a conversar, ¿entonces? ¿Sí quería terminar su relación?

Se sintió tonta al esperanzarse, y… ¿si todavía podía enamorarlo como la primera vez? ¿Se rendiría? ¿Acaso ella era de las que se rendían? Si había algo que Ash quizá malinterpretó de ella quizá conversando podía arreglarlo, su rostro se iluminó de insistencia y esperanza. Se levantó buscó un espejo para revisar si se encontraba bien, entonces comenzó a arreglar un par de detalles.

Hasta que no se aclarara por todo el asunto, no se rendiría.

* * *

Ash había salido a dar un 'paseo', se encontraba muy pensativo sobre lo que había pasado. Bien, no pensaba terminar con ella porque en primera no sabría ni cómo hacerlo, y… eso según había presenciado hace unos momentos parecía cambiar drásticamente su relación en el extenso sentido de la palabra. Se recostó aún más en el tronque de aquel árbol y suspiró pesadamente.

¿Por qué todo se complicó de manera innecesaria? Definitivamente la mala suerte se pegó a él como un chicle, estaba emocionalmente mal y no entendía nada. ¡Encima Bonnie y Clemont no dejaban que hablara con ella! Encontraba inoportuno en ese instante la ayuda de la rubia, sentía que empeoraba y…

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que podía hacer, ¡claro!

―Pikachu ―llamó éste a su amigo y su pokémon le miró―. Necesito que me ayudes.

El pokémon le miró de forma curiosa, como si estuviera entusiasmado con la idea.

―Pika.

―Excelente, mira crea una distracción para atraer a Bonnie y Clemont, así yo tendré oportunidad de hablar con Serena.

―¡Pikachu!

Ambos sonrieron como cómplices en un plan que seguro saldría mal, porque Ash atraía a la mala suerte por naturaleza, ¿o no?

* * *

El rubio se quedó en el pasillo hablando con su hermana, el comportamiento de la castaña era totalmente 'normal' o eso creían. Luego del intento de plática fallida decidieron quedarse a ver a qué hora salía para hablar con más calma, aunque Bonnie prefería aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas sin tonterías.

Mientras conversaban escuchando un ruido de algo quebrándose, después olieron humo extendiéndose por toda la casa; el primero en alarmarse fue Clemont que comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente principal de todo el problema, Bonnie empezó a toser exageradamente. Los dos se fueron cada quién por su lado mientras un chico se escabullida arrastrándose como podía en el suelo.

* * *

Su plan funcionó o algo así, al intentar que Pikachu hiciera algo para llamar la atención terminaron electrocutando un invento de Clemont que se encontraba cerca de la casa, sin importar que no salió como esperaba se fue directo a la habitación de la castaña.

No le importaba arrastrarse miles de horas con tal de conversar con ella aunque fuese un minuto.

Su visión también se vio entorpecida por tanto humo, se intentó levantar para andar de cuclillas por el suelo pero escuchó una puerta abrirse y con tantos pensamientos no analizó de dónde provenía. Logrando aunque sea medio parase escuchó pasos y antes de hacerse a un lado, alguien chocó contra él quedando debajo de quién que fuese él o la causante del problema.

"¿Qué…pasó?", pensó mientras abría los ojos. Se encontró con unos que ya conocía, por supuesto… la persona que cayó encima de él no pesaba mucho, su mente reaccionó al instante pero ella parecía haberse lastimado porque escuchó unos quejidos fuertes.

―¿Serena? ―preguntó un poco angustiado.

―¿Ash? ―regresó la pregunta por inercia.

Antes de poder hablar con mejores palabras se sintieron totalmente bañados por agua y al parecer algo de extintor de incendios.

* * *

Pasó media hora desde el desastre de sus vidas o algo así, Ash y Serena tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa. Al parecer Bonnie creyó que algo se incendiaba y echó agua donde fuese; Clemont por otra parte logró visualizar que su invento había salido mal pero el extintor de incendios se salió de control ―porque por supuesto él lo modificó para hacerlo más 'eficiente―.

Pasado el mal rato los hermanos se fueron a limpiar el desastre de arriba mientras la 'pareja' se sentaba en el sofá de la sala a secarse el cabello. Primero hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, hasta que…

―Tienes algo en el cabello ―comentó Ash mientras se acerba a ella, tomó la toalla en la mano de ella y le quitó lo que al parecer era un poco de extintor de incendios―. Así está mejor.

Él no se dio cuenta del gran sonrojo que ella tenía en su rostro, y sin poder decir nada ella logró contestar:

―Gracias.

―Hum, de nada ―respondió regresando a su lugar, se quedó callado unos segundos pero decidió hablar―. Serena, yo…

―No digas nada ―respondió calmadamente, había comprendido que era un día nefasto.

―Oh, es que quería hablar sobre lo que escuchaste ―comentó como si nada―. Yo no quise…

―Déjalo así, Ash.

―No, no, no ―insistió mientras tomaba algo de aire―. Yo no dije eso ―comentó pero se puso nervioso cuando la vio a los ojos, ella tenía una mirada de 'escuché todo'―, es decir sí lo dije pero no como tú crees.

―¿Qué? ―ahora era ella la que no entendía nada.

―Uf, verás… te lo contaré…

Ash se sentó en su cama mientras Clemont le miraba seriamente, como queriendo hablar de algo serio.

―Oye… ―empezó a hablar el entrenador pokémon.

―Te has comportado extraño ―comentó el rubio―, más de lo normal.

―Ah ―respondió sintiéndose aprisionado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto curioso.

―Es que yo, tengo un problema ―comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía nervioso, tenía que medio mentir―, si te refieres a lo que pasa con Serena es solo que, yo… no sé… me siento extraño y torpe cuando estoy con ella.

―¿Cómo nervioso?

―Creo que sí… Pero no, bueno me siento disgustado y siento que le contesto un poco, pues distante.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?

―No lo sé.

―¿Piensas terminar con Serena?

Ash se quedó helado al escuchar eso, ¿eso implicaba que ya no fuese su novia?

―¿Terminar con Serena?

Su expresión sonaba como ida, no tenía el tono de pregunta por más que en su mente fuese así. ¡No se había expresado bien!

―Y eso fue lo que pasó ―terminó de contar el entrenador mientras se relajaba.

Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza, quizá lo que tenía Ash es solo por la edad con eso de los cambios de humor y no sé qué cosas o a lo mejor estaba incomodo por cualquier cosa y ella no le ayudaba. Seguro cuando se quedó divagando no escuchó la pregunta de Clemont.

―Y-yo… ―tartamudeó totalmente avergonzada―, s-soy una…

―No digas eso ―respondió él antes de que ella dijese cualquier tontería―. No fue culpa de nadie si te hace sentir mejor.

―¡Pero yo…!

―En todo caso yo tuve la culpa por no decirte nada.

―Ash ―susurró mientras se corría hacia él y lo estrechaba.

Él no esperaba tal acción, el corazón se le agito y correspondió al abrazo. Se quedaron así por un buen rato, quién sabe por cuánto.

Ambos aprendieron algo, él a no hacerla llorar nunca y ella a no escuchar sus conversaciones.

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

―_¿Adónde vamos? ―preguntó Ash mientras miraba de reojo a su madre._

―_¡Oh, pues a una boda hijo! _

―_Ah, qué bueno. _

―_Estoy tan emocionada, tú y Serena se verán maravillosos ―respondió con inmensa alegría. _

"_¿Serena y yo?", se preguntó mentalmente._

―_Supongo que será genial._

―_¡Por supuesto! Es tu primera vez hijo ―comentó con la misma felicidad, Ash se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso._

―_¿Mi primera vez? _

―_Oh, sí. Y lo mejor es que es con la linda de Serena, ay… ojalá pronto sea abuela._

_Ash se quedó asustado… él y Serena… ¿Se iba a casar con la castaña? ¡¿Y por qué nadie le aviso?! Sintió que le venía un infarto._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin, terminé este capítulo x'D ¡Lamento las faltas de ortografía, gramaticales o argumentales! Mañana lo reviso y lo edito. Sin más, el siguiente capítulo lo amó xDD ¡gracias por sus reviews/Fav/Follow! Espero que les haya gustado este intento de lo que sea jajaja.

**¿**Reviews**?**


	8. Chapter 08: Marcha nupcial nervios fuera

¡Hi, hi!

Ok, ¡muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Muchos están entusiasmados por este capítulo, ¡al igual que yo!

Espero que les guste, y pues… ¡notas o aclaraciones!

1# Investigué acerca de los estilos de boda japonesa, en la tradicional existen 3 etapas: Yuino no Gui, Kekkon no Gui y Hirou no Gui, en la primera (Yuino) se anuncia el compromiso a los padres, los padres de la novia ofrecen elementos en gratitud por recibir a su hija ya que en Japón, las mujeres al casarse se van a vivir a casa del novio; entre estas cosas está el dinero, alcohol, una especie de almeja, Surume (al parecer tiras de calamar seco o algo así xD), Kombu (una especie de alga comestible), Tomoshiraga (No sé qué es, de lo que entendí creo que fideos), y Shehiro (Ni idea de que es, por más que busqué no encontré algo que me ayudase a saber). Kekkon no Gui, la segunda fase, es la boda que dependiendo de la religión es como se llevará a cabo la ceremonia; un dato curioso es que actualmente varias parejas escogen el estilo 'occidental' (boda cristiana) porque lo ven más elegante, económico y estético, aunque no sé si es parte de la boda tradicional (en sí no, pero los japoneses ya tampoco siguen mucho las tradiciones, así que supongo yo que esto sería medio aceptable). La última etapa (Hirou no Gui) es la fiesta.

2# Si ya leyeron la nota de arriba: gracias. En el fic voy a intentar hacer algo mixto con todo lo que leí, siendo que los japoneses ya optan por algo ya más Occidental me guiaré de eso.

3# Sé que los aburro con tanta explicación, pero es vital así no están con dudas y a lo mejor confusiones graves xD

4# Espero que no haya OoC, ¡ah sí! Ash lleva 5 meses ya viviendo en Kanto.

5# ¿Dónde estaba Delia en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, en este fic Delia casi nunca está cuando pasan ese tipo de cosas xD Así que pensé que estaba de más describirlo, error mío :'D Lo lamento en todo caso. Y posiblemente estaba comprando algo o estaba durmiendo (Jajaja olviden lo último xD)

Sin más, les dejo con la lectura…

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: **"¡Marcha nupcial! Nervios fuera"

Había algo diferente ese día; tenía claro que no era el clima, no era su Pikachu, no era su habitación y definitivamente no era la comida. ¿Entonces…? Bueno, sí… Serena iba y venía de su habitación. Parecía tener alguna especie de urgencia por arreglarse o arreglar su ropa; meditó medio segundo qué pasaba… entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba descansando en su habitación, sino en el de su novia. Era realmente extraño, después del desastre sobre si habían terminado temía lastimarla haciéndola llorar, Serena había notado eso y le había dicho que actuara natural; pero le era imposible. Ahora parecía tratar de pensar las cosas dos veces o bueno al menos lo intentaba.

Miró nuevamente a su _novia_, se estaba arreglando el cabello viéndose una y otra vez al espejo. De alguna extraña manera él encontraba gracioso esto, ella siempre se preocupaba por estar a gusto consigo misma. Sonrió ampliamente y regresó su vista al techo.

―¿Crees que se me ve elegante? ―preguntó de repente la castaña interrumpiendo la relajación de Ash.

Él levantó un poco la mirada y la vio. Bueno su concepto de elegante no era amplio, pero sabía que Serena era por mucho la chica con más clase que había conocido, porque Bonnie se lo había repetido un montón de veces cada vez que hablaban de ropa y él lastimosamente se quedaba a escuchar sus conversaciones. Así que su respuesta fue espontánea y alegre:

―Sí.

―Gracias ―contestó la muchacha algo sonrojada, su _novio_ solía contestar al instante y sin chistar; como si todo lo que se pusiera ella le encantara.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que ella volviera a preguntarle algo, pero no relacionado con ella sino con él.

―¿Ya has encontrado algo que ponerte para ir a aquello? ―cuestionó la chica castaña mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama, Ash se levantó al instante y la miró confundido.

―Hum… supongo que sí ―murmuró para después volverse a acostar.

―Qué bien, entonces no tendremos retrasos ―comentó felizmente para después acercarse más a él.

Ash se había acostumbrado un poco a los arrebatos semi-cariñosos de ella, pero aun así se encontraba entre confundido y ansioso porque hiciese algo. No solían quedarse encerrados en la habitación, por lo general tenían la puerta abierta así que los acercamientos entre ambos eran muy limitados, principalmente porque la castaña era muy tímida y él no entendía muy bien todo eso. Así que se quedaban en silencio hasta que alguno decidiera hacer algo, en esta ocasión Ash fue quién se removió un poco para sentarse a la par de ella.

―Oye, Serena ―llamó algo entusiasta―. Clemont me comentó que iremos a Kalos, ¿es cierto?

―Por supuesto ―respondió muy feliz―. Deseo ver a mi madre y pasar tiempo en Ciudad Luminalia.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Ash felizmente―. ¿Cuándo iremos?

Serena le miró con curiosidad, él en verdad parecía muy alegre con el asunto de irse para allá. Aun así le restó importancia.

―Bueno, dentro de un mes quizás…

―¿Un mes? ―cuestionó confundido.

―Sí, bueno es que… ―comenzó a explicar y se quedó ahí, volteó a ver a su novio e intentó entenderlo―, ¿no recuerdas que planeas con anterioridad nuestras vacaciones? ―al no obtener respuesta asumió una especie de 'Creo que sí'―. Bueno, pero ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que partiríamos antes?

Ash se puso nervioso, ¡no quería mentirle! Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, necesitaba ayuda pero cayó en cuenta de que no podía mentirle así que optó por ser honesto.

―No.

Ella le miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, él parecía en verdad curioso por saber qué diría ella. El silencio se fue cuando la castaña decidió hablar:

―Supongo que olvide comentarte que iríamos a Kalos antes de lo planeado ―dicho esto se paró y volvió a su closet buscando más ropa.

Ash exhaló fuertemente y comenzó a divagar nuevamente: "Eso quiere decir que iríamos a Kalos mucho después, me pregunto cómo se supone que ella y yo terminamos…", se quedó a mitad de sus pensamientos al ver a Bonnie al borde de la puerta, parecía querer llamar su atención con el movimiento de sus manos; al entender lo que le quería decir le hizo una señal de que ya iba, se levantó y antes de poder dar un pasó, su novia habló:

―Ash ―llamó y este la volteó a ver―, ¿qué opinas de este sombrero? ―le enseñó la prenda, una especie de boina de color turquesa.

Él se quedó pensando, miró a la pequeña rubia y ésta le hizo un gesto de 'No'. "¿Bonnie me está diciendo que el sombrero está mal y debería decírselo a Serena?", inclino un poco la cabeza y levantó los hombres en aceptación. Así que decidió comentar:

―Creo que… ―dudó un poco de lo que iba a decir, sin embargo no duró mucho―, no me gusta mucho el color ―miró a Bonnie quién negó más fuerte―, quiero decir la forma, sí la forma ―nuevamente la rubia volvió a hacer lo mismo mientras que Serena parecía un poco desconcertada por su extraña respuesta, Ash no entendía nada y se limitaba a buscar una razón por la que el sombrero no le gustase a pequeña amiga―, bueno es que tal vez no me guste, ¡pero a ti se te ve genial! ―terminó por decir y miró al borde de la puerta al igual que Serena, ambos no vieron nada―. Bueno, Serena creo que debería ir a caminar un poco, nos vemos después.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación tranquilamente dejando a la castaña pensando, en efecto el sombrero era feo; después recordó que se lo regaló su mamá hacía un año y lo dejó otra vez a su lugar; en lo que ella pensaba en ello Ash fue a buscar a la rubia.

Llegó hasta la cocina, se encontró a su madre arreglando un poco la cocina con ayuda de su Mr. Mime.

―Mamá, ¿has visto a Bonnie?

―Creo que la vi subir a su habitación hace poco ―contestó felizmente mientras dejaba de hacer el quehacer para prestarle atención a Ash―, ¿por qué?

―Por nada importante ―respondió con simpleza mientras caminaba a la sala y se sentaba, su madre hizo lo mismo.

―Hijo, ¿estás listo para ir a aquello?

―¿Aquello? ―preguntó un poco confundido.

―¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Vamos a ir a un evento importante! ―exclamó sorprendida Delia, después pareció relajarse―. Seguro que se te olvido.

El entrenador pokémon suspiró, estaba un poco desinformado de lo que pasaba ya que normalmente no solía prestar mucha atención, casi siempre estaba pensando en su situación actual o en cómo salir de cierto problema en el que se metió. Regresó la vista a su mamá, quién le miraba atentamente.

―¿Adónde vamos? ―preguntó Ash mientras miraba de reojo a su madre.

―¡Oh, pues a una boda hijo!

―Ah, qué bueno.

―Estoy tan emocionada, tú y Serena se verán maravillosos ―respondió con inmensa alegría.

"¿Serena y yo?", se preguntó mentalmente.

―Supongo que será genial.

―¡Por supuesto! Es tu primera vez hijo ―comentó con la misma felicidad, Ash se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

―¿Mi primera vez?

―Oh, sí. Y lo mejor es que es con la linda de Serena, ay… ojalá pronto sea abuela.

Ash se quedó asustado… él y Serena… ¿Se iba a casar con la castaña? ¡¿Y por qué nadie le aviso?! Sintió que le venía un infarto.

―¿A-Abuela? ―tartamudeó medio asustado, antes de poder decir otra cosa una rubia se acercó a él.

―¡Ash! Debemos hablar ―llamó efusivamente pero no recibió respuesta.

―Bueno chicos, diviértanse ―se despidió la señora dejándolos solos.

Ninguno dijo nada y eso irritaba mucho a la menor.

―¡Contesta! ―regañó mientras lo jalaba un poco del brazo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Hum? ―reaccionó y agitó su cabeza―. ¿Boda? ―logró soltar en tono de pregunta, su compañera suspiró pesadamente.

―¿Tanto te afecta? Pensé que no sería tan malo ―respondió con simpleza mientras le fruncía el ceño.

―Es que yo… ―susurró algo perdido, ¿iba a casarse con Serena? Apenas si podía disimular ser su novio―, no entiendo nada.

―No es de entender, solo te arreglas para la ocasión y ya.

―Pero es que…

No pudo terminar su oración porque Serena se acercó a ellos junto a Pikachu. La castaña estaba reluciente pero para Ash solo existía la imagen de la boda, donde él perdería cualquier oportunidad para escaparse de alguna situación incómoda, de sus pocos conocimientos sobre relaciones aquello de casarse no sonaba muy bien. Así que se levantó de su lugar lo más rápido que pudo, pero se paró de hacerlo al ver como ella se sentaba a la par suya junto al pokémon.

―Pensé que saldrías a caminar.

―Pikachu.

―Ah, es que yo, olvide que Bonnie quería jugar conmigo ―se excusó mientras tomaba entre sus manos a su pokémon―. Pero ella ya me dijo que ya no, así que saldré a caminar.

―Oh, ¿puedo ir contigo? Ya terminé de arreglar mi ropa, así que tengo tiempo.

El muchacho se tensó al instante, quería pensar un poco a solas y el hecho de implicar a Serena no le ayudaba; principalmente porque en teoría ella era la razón de su malestar, ¿cómo se supone que era la vida después de casarse? En toda su vida no conocía muy bien eso, su vida familiar era un punto y aparte por lo que siempre se concentraba en su meta, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? La miró, estaba sonriéndole como siempre, esperaba una respuesta y no se le ocurría una excusa. Respiró mientras pensaba en algo, miró a su pokémon quién parecía querer que la castaña los acompañara.

―Bueno… está bien.

―¡Pika!

―¡Sí! ―exclamó emocionada.

Ambos salieron despacio, Serena parecía estar bastante contenta, él estaba seguro que era por el asunto de la boda. Ya llevaban un rato caminando, entonces una duda llegó a su cabeza, en todo lo que llevaba en ese lugar nunca había tocado el tema de cómo empezó su relación con ella, muchas dudas comenzaron entonces: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban de pareja? ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Por qué Bonnie no sabía de ello? ¿Él fue quién… se le declaró? La cabeza le dio muchas vueltas y empezó a marearse. La chica notó eso y lo miró preocupada.

―¿Qué tienes?

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, éste retrocedió un poco.

―Me siento un poco mal.

―Deberíamos sentarnos ―sugirió Serena mientras lo guiaba hacía unos árboles.

Tomaron asiento apoyándose en un tronco. La mente del entrenador pokémon paró de imaginarse y preguntarse un sinfín de cosas, decidió dejarlo de lado por ahora; existía algo mucho más serio y era el asunto de la boda, tenía que hablarlo con ella aunque sonase extraño. De cualquier forma su _novia_ parecía justificar cada cosa que hacía, respiró hondo y la vio.

―Serena ―llamó éste mientras su tono de voz iba bajando.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó dulcemente.

El muchacho se le quedó viendo, dudando un poco de lo que iba a hacer, se empezó a fijar más en cuanta paciencia le tenía su compañera, casi siempre él parecía decir cosas imprudentes y ella le justificaba un poco. Lograban entenderse y eso le empezaba a tranquilizar, no entendía del todo por qué, pero preguntar sobre el asunto ya no se le hizo tan complicado.

―¿Cómo es eso de estar casados? ―cuestionó seriamente con su mirada puesta en ella―. Es decir, ¿qué es casarse? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo sería?

Serena ciertamente pensó que Ash tenía un momento de profundidad en sus pensamientos, porque tal vez era momento de ponerse 'filosófico' o algo así; lo tomó de esa manera y se sonrojó al imaginarse su vida con él, despertarse y encontrarse con su cabello despeinado, casi se le iba la respiración pero decidió calmarse.

―Bueno ―comenzó algo alterada, sumamente roja y entonces Ash se dio cuenta que quizá no era el mejor momento para conversar de eso―, pues… es…yo… ―tartamudeó porque los nervios y su imaginación desbordante la estaban alterando―, s-sería vivir la mayor parte de tu vida con… tu pareja ―terminó de decir sintiéndose torpe al escoger esas palabras.

Entonces Ash meditó las palabras de Serena, empezó a crearse una idea de cómo sería aquello e intentó verle el lado positivo.

―Es decir ―habló mientras miraba para el cielo―, ¿sería como lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

―N-No, Ash ―comentó la castaña mirando extrañada a su novio―, sería diferente.

Él se perdió un poco con eso, la miró entre cansado y confundido.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó inocentemente.

Serena a este punto dudaba de que fuese una pregunta profunda, a menos que él tuviese otra visión de lo que fuese estar casados.

―Porque estando casados dormiríamos juntos ―respondió apresurada, al darse cuenta de su respuesta se sonrojó, se tapó la boca y su sonrojo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Ash se quedó de piedra, esa respuesta no la esperaba. Volteó a verla sorprendido, pero entendió que se supone debería saber eso, así que agachó la mirada con la cara medio sonrojada.

―Serena, yo solo… es decir pregunté si eso de estar casados significa… viajar juntos, no sé… No entiendo del todo, mi madre siempre estuvo conmigo y mi padre…

Ella posó su mano en la de él, y le miró tiernamente a los ojos.

―No sé en qué momento el asunto de la boda giró alrededor de nuestra relación, pero me gustaría viajar contigo si así lo deseamos, como ahora pero con unas diferencias como el que sea yo quién te cocine todo el tiempo ―respondió suavemente, ésta vez Ash no se apartó.

Parecía tonto para él pensar que entonces el asunto de la boda y de estar casados no pintaba tan mal, pero cayó en cuenta de que eso no lo sabía ni él ni ella, necesitaba de algún adulto que supiera del tema.

"Necesito ir con el Profesor Oak", pensó y entonces miró a la castaña, después al cielo. A lo mejor antes de irse podría jugar con ella a adivinar qué forma tenían las nubes.

* * *

Un par de horas Ash se encontraba sentado en una silla, esperando al adulto sabio buscando una respuesta a su duda. Estaba bastante calmado, le tranquilizó el estar al aire libre ―y aunque no lo quisiese admitir la castaña también le ayudo un poco―, suspiró y se dio cuenta de cuánto había pasado desde entonces, todavía no entendía qué hacía ahí y por qué; comenzaba a pensar que quizás… ¿perdió la memoria? ¿Algún Pokémon con poderes extraños que no conocía? ¿Algo sobrenatural? ¿Un… sueño muy, muy extraño? Y así su divagación continuó hasta que un amigo suyo tocó su hombro.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó un poco sorprendido, levantó su vista y vio a Tracey.

―Ash, hace rato que no te veía ―comentó felizmente―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Oh, bueno vine a buscar el Profesor ―respondió calmadamente mientras se relajaba, volteó a ver a su Pikachu que se hallaba en el suelo viéndolos a ambos.

―No me digas, ¿te volviste a meter en algún problema relacionado con tu novia? ―intentó hacerse el chistoso, pero con su amigo no funcionaba.

―Pues no ―respondió sencillamente―, nada más vine a pedir un consejo.

―¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

El entrenador pokémon se quedó pensando, y llegó a la conclusión de que si hasta este punto Tracey no tenía novia entonces no le podría ayudar.

―No sé, es decir… ¿tienes novia? ―cuestionó como si nada, su compañero se sonrojo y parecía comenzar a alterarse.

―Tampoco es necesario tenerla para saber de estos temas ―contestó algo molesto, luego reflexionó las palabras de su amigo―. Espera, dijiste que no tenía que ver con tu novia.

―No dije eso.

―Sí, te pregunté si era un problema relacionado con tu novia.

El chico con el cabello color negro azulado se quedó pensando.

―Tú preguntaste si era un problema relacionado con mi novia, pero no es que sea un problema nada más es una duda.

A este punto él ya no miraba todo eso de 'aquello' como un problema, tenía cierta corazonada. Tracey suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba seriamente a chico que tenía enfrente.

―Bueno, con más razón podré ayudar.

―Hum… ―masculló dudándolo un poco más―, está bien.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que el chico del cabello verde carraspeó, y no recibió respuesta. Lo intentó un par de veces más hasta que decidió hablar.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Es sobre casarse ―respondió mientras jugaba un poco con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo.

Si Tracey hubiera estado bebiendo agua, seguro que la hubiese escupido. ¡¿Ash tenía pensamientos sobre un compromiso muy serio?! No lo pudo creer, inclusive trató de pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero la expresión de Ash no contradecía lo que dijo. Tardó un poco en asumirlo y luego agitó su cabeza, seguro que Serena se lo había sugerido directamente ―porque indirectamente lo dudaba―, y de ahí su duda. Por más que su amigo hubiese madurado con el paso de los años esto iba más allá de su personalidad, le miró fijamente a los ojos. Nuevamente recordó lo extraño que se estaba poniendo y llegó a la conclusión de que… ¡Se debía a que quería casarse! Por supuesto…

"No, eso no tiene sentido", pensó ya regresando a la realidad. Él ya tenía anotado en una libreta aquellos comportamientos raros de Ash, y este estaba muy fuera de todos ellos.

Mientras él comenzaba a analizar todo más a fondo, el chico con la mentalidad de diez años se removió de su silla, parecía no entender el silencio de su compañero.

―Oye… creo que mejor me voy a buscar al Profesor ―se iba a levantar hasta que se vio interrumpido.

―¡No! Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con casarte?

―¿Tú tampoco sabes? ―preguntó Ash inocentemente―. Es sobre una pareja que vive juntos y…

―¡Sí, sé esa parte! A lo que me refiero es que, ¿quieres casarte con Serena?

Y esta vez el que se quedó callado fue el entrenador pokémon, esa pregunta no se la había hecho. Si bien no le había caído bien la noticia, hasta ahora no había reflexionado sobre lo que quería, posiblemente era fatal disimulando ser el novio de Serena, sin embargo con el tiempo pasó de ser algo 'extraño' a 'incomodo', y últimamente no le molestaba. ¿Podría…? No, debía ser más serio, le era imposible tomarse tan a la ligera el asunto de casarse. Debía informarse bien.

―No sé, es decir ¿es bueno o malo…?

Tracey parecía ver lo confundido que se encontraba su compañero, así que inclinó un poco su cabeza y luego exhaló.

―Bueno, cuando te casas comienzas a sumir responsabilidades ―comenzó explicándole―, luego aparecen más cosas como los desacuerdos, cuando ambos no quieren lo mismo y discuten ―miró la expresión de Ash algo atormentada, quizá había imaginado algunas discusiones con Serena―, lo mejor sería evitar algún malentendido ―en este punto Ash recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente, cuando la hizo llorar provocando que se tensara―, también está cuando llegan los hijos, aunque bueno depende de la pareja, puede que sea ella quién se haga cargo y eso, también hay otros problemas como cuando después parecen no soportarse… ―él seguía y seguía mientras que Ash comenzó a alterarse de nuevo, es decir ¿Serena podría cambiar después de casados? Se asustó por ello, imagino a su _novia_ parecida a la que conoció en ese mundo de los espejos.

Ya no le gustó la idea, ¿qué haría si algo así pasaba? ¿Terminar y que resultara lastimándola? No, eso no era una solución. No supo que hacer así que se levantó de su lugar y miró a su amigo.

―Me tengo que ir, vámonos Pikachu.

El pokémon obedeció y salió corriendo a un lugar desconocido dejando a Tracey con la palabra en la boca.

―¿Dije algo malo? ―se cuestionó a sí mismo, al darse vuelta se encontró con el Profesor Oak.

―¿Dónde está Ash?

―Es que se fue corriendo ―respondió todavía confundido.

―¿De verdad? Qué extraño, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y se quedó esperando aquí mientras yo terminaba de hacer algo.

―Quién sabe qué le pasa.

Y así terminó la conversación de ambos.

* * *

Se hizo de noche y en la casa de la Señora Delia no aparecía Ash, por lo que supo hace horas había ido al laboratorio del Profesor Oak y de ahí nadie supo nada. No le habían dicho nada a Serena para no alterarla, nada más lo sabían Bonnie, Clemont y su mamá, por supuesto que la castaña había preguntado por su paradero; sin embargo al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo prefirieron decirle que fue a comprar algo y que ya regresaría.

La preocupación aumentaba con las horas, la señora Delia suponía que su hijo se había excedido con algún pensamiento sobre entrenador junto a Pikachu o quién sabe qué, Bonnie estaba segura que todo era para evitar a Serena, y Clemont no supo identificar si había pasado un accidente o algo parecido. Así pasado un rato el rubio había salido a la búsqueda de su amigo perdido, prometiéndoles a su hermana y a la señora que traería de vuelta al chico.

Cerca de la hora de acostarse la castaña se había acercado a hablar con la pequeña rubia:

―Bonnie, ¿has visto a Ash? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Este, sí ―mintió para evitarle una pena a su amiga―, fue a acostarse, venía muy agotado.

La muchacha pareció relajarse mucho, volvió a sonreír ya más tranquila para después separarse un poco de su amiguita.

―Gracias ―dijo para después caminar hacía la habitación de cierta persona.

La pequeña rubia se asustó y fue hasta donde estaba ella.

―¿Me puedes ayudar a arreglar mi cabello? ―preguntó inocentemente.

―¿Ahora? ―parecía estarlo dudando, luego miró a su compañera y suspiró―. Bien, supongo que mañana podré verlo.

―Sí, además seguro que ahora ya ha de estar roncando.

Ambas fueron a la habitación de la castaña, se acomodaron y la muchacha buscó lo necesario para comenzar con su tarea. Pasaron varios minutos para que alguna dijese algo, y hubo un tema en participar que le interesaba a cierta niña.

―Serena, ¿cómo empezaste tu relación con Ash?

La aludida se sonrojó bastante, pero parecía sonreír ampliamente porque era seguro un buen recuerdo.

―Bueno pasaron muchas cosas ―empezó a contar mientras seguía cepillando el cabello de su amiga―. ¿Recuerdas que ambos comenzamos a viajar juntos? Pues, algunas cosas llevaron a otras.

―Quisiera detalles ―pidió Bonnie suavemente.

―Un día en uno de nuestros viajes, conocimos a una pareja ―dejó el cepillo de lado para buscar otra cosa para adornar la melena de la rubia―, no sé qué fue lo que Ash conversó con ellos, o bueno con él novio de aquella chica tan amable. Algunas cosas cambiaron bastante luego de eso, un par de días después terminé perdida en un bosque, él parecía en verdad preocupado cuando me encontró, y me dijo que se angustió mucho. Ese mismo día al llevar a un centro pokémon mi madre me pidió que regresara a casa para atender un asunto, pero para entonces Ash tenía algo que hacer. Se complicó todo, yo debía ir con mi madre y él debía hacer sus cosas: teníamos que separarnos.

―¿Ajá…?

Serena le contó todos los detalles que pudo recordar, Bonnie pudo notar cuan enamorada estaba ella de Ash. Era algo muy sincero y en verdad profundo, como si él sacase lo mejor de ella y viceversa.

* * *

Había amanecido, ninguno de los dos muchachos había aparecido en la casa. Y la señora Delia no sabía si decirle la verdad a Serena o seguir con la mentira, como madre tenía cierto presentimiento de que no pasaba nada malo, pero por supuesto que dudaba. Se había levantado temprano, hizo el desayuno y todo parecía seguir su curso, solo había mujeres en la casa y era cuestión de tiempo para que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que pasó; porque si el chico seguía sin aparecer no habría de otra más que decir la verdad.

Cuando ya todas se encontraban en la mesa, no se esperó la duda:

―Buenos días ―saludó Serena mientras se sentaba―. ¿Y Ash?

―Pues… ―susurró Delia.

―¡Se fue a buscar algo con mi hermano! ―exclamó la pequeña rubia entrando a la conversación.

―¿Tan temprano? ―cuestionó la castaña. Estaba desilusionada de no ver a su novio en la mañana.

―Sí, ya sabes cómo son ellos.

―¿No vamos a esperarlos para desayunar? ―volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

―Ya sabes que hoy vamos a la boda, seguro que se fueron a arreglar a otro lado para no echar a perder la sorpresa ―aclaró Delia tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello.

―Oh cierto, voy a arreglarme después de comer ―informó Serena para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

Pasó el desayuno solo de mujeres, todas empezaron a buscar sus vestimentas a la vez en que cada quién tenía sus propios pensamientos.

Cierta chica estaba muy nerviosa, sería la primera vez que haría algo como eso. ¡Le comía de antias todo el asunto! Recordó su conversación con Ash, él parecía tan adorable haciendo preguntas inocentes; su mente se distrajo con la idea de ella siendo llevaba al altar para encontrarse con Ash vestido como príncipe, su rostro se enrojeció totalmente. Estaba totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del vaso de agua que se había derramado en su vestido.

Para cuando reaccionó dio un grito, se había tardado en escogerlo. ¡No era justo! Bueno, se tranquilizó al menos no fue peor, el agua no manchaba nada por supuesto, solo debía dejarlo secar mientras arreglaba su cabello, sí eso… se miró al espejo y recordó que esa mañana estaba tan ansiosa de ver a Ash que no se arregló primero, nada más cepillo sus dientes rápido sin mirarse mucho en el espejo, ahora notó lo desordenado que se miraba. Suspiró y comenzó a cepillarlo, pero simplemente parecía no arreglarse… ¡Sólo empeoraba! Era uno de esos días donde su melena sólo lucía mal.

Pasado unos treinta minutos todo seguía igual, la madre de Ash tocó su puerta y ella soltó un 'Sí' a su respuesta sobre si podía pasar.

―Venía a ver sí… ―se quedó muda al ver el estado de la muchacha―, ¿qué te pasó?

―No lo sé ―parecía angustiada, molesta, nerviosa y encima se sentía mal―, intenté cepillarlo y se ve horrible.

La madre de Ash reflexionó un poco.

―Vete a bañar, supongo que eso lo arreglara. Cuando salgas yo te cepillaré el cabello.

Serena ya había pensado en esa solución, asintió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se despertó en medio de lo que reconocía como el bosque, bostezó con mucha fuerza mientras se estiraba. Miró a su Pikachu, parecía tan relajado como él, ayer luego de lo que pasó terminó en un lugar que no reconocía del bosque y por más que buscara salir de él no encontraba el camino de regreso, ¿se había perdido? Tal vez estaba muy mal ayer como para concentrarse, al recordar el motivo de su mal suspiró. Ahora estaba en una balanza pesando las cosas buenas y malas de 'casarse', bajó su vista a su pokémon.

―¿Tú que piensas? ―preguntó sin quitarle la vista a su amigo.

―Pika, Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pi ―respondió energéticamente mientras hacía señas.

―Ojalá pudiera entenderte mejor ―murmuró deprimido, bueno sí le entendía. Pero, ¿en verdad le estaba sugiriendo ir y casarse?

Volvió a acostarse en la hierba mientras miraba el cielo. Terminó viendo las nubes, vio una en forma de estrella junto a un corazón, según recordaba la castaña se emocionaba cuando veía cosas así. Un par de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente:

**«**_Ambos estaban riéndose, recordando 'viejos tiempos' aunque para él habían sido apenas hace poco._

―_Lo recuerdo bien, Miette era mi rival._

_Ash la vio con la mirada nostálgica._

―_¿Sabes? Creo que ella me ayudó bastante, pero… ―volteó a mirarlo y él se dio cuenta de que ciertamente habían diferencias entre ella y la Serena que conocía―, el que más me ayudó fuiste tú, y siempre lo voy a recordar._

_Él no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.**»**_

_**«**―¿Imaginas como hubiese sido todo si no te hubiera encontrado en tu primera batalla de gimnasio en Kalos? ―preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad, estaban en la cocina comiendo unos Poké-Puffs._

―_Creo que nos hubiéramos encontrado tarde o temprano ―respondió Ash con simpleza sin quitarle la vista a su comida, no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su novia._

_Ella creyó que se refería al hecho de que no importaba donde estuviera, porque terminarían juntos.**»**_

_**«**―Eres increíble ―soltó ella luego de ver cómo había entrenado a sus pokémon aun estando en vacaciones, pero ella no lo usó para ofenderlo sino como halago._

_Él hizo su típico gesto de colocar su dedo en su nariz. Cuando dejó de hacerlo la vio._

―_Tú también ―le respondió recordando que a pesar de perder su primera presentación, había hecho un cambió y siguió, después de eso nunca se rindió a pesar de los errores.**»**_

Su mente hizo un recorrido de lo vivido los últimos meses, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo recordando. ¿Fueron horas o minutos? No le importó, se levantó, agarró a su pokémon, y caminó decidido hacía su casa. Ya había tomado una decisión, y eso afectaría al 'otro' Ash para cuando él se fuera.

* * *

Clemont había regresado de su búsqueda, cuando llegó a la casa se encontró nada más a su hermana. Al parecer Serena y Delia se habían ido ya luego del desastre estético de la castaña. Se extrañó bastante cuando su hermana le dijo que Ash no había regresado; iba a decir otra cosa cuando de repente alguien entró a la casa.

El rubio había pasado casi toda la madrugada buscándolo, cuando no pudo más intentó regresar pero estaba tan cansando que decidió 'acampar'. Casi no durmió nada y lo peor de todo era que el bosque le recordaba a Korrina, ¿por qué tenía que aferrarse a su recuerdo? No podría verle hasta dentro de un mes y era por causa de su hermana, si Bonnie se enteraba de que _sentía _algo por la patinadora quién sabe qué haría. Sus lentes se habían empañado y cuando volteó a ver quién era vio a la rubia, su viento movía su cabellera larga y su corazón se agitó.

Avanzó un poco, para darse cuenta de algo…

―¡Chicos! ―gritó Ash mientras entraba a la casa, Clemont se dio cuenta de su error y se sonrojó.

Se había equivocado a causa de la falta de sueño o la falta de Korrina, lo que fuera lo había hecho quedar casi en ridículo.

―¿Dónde estuviste? ―preguntó Bonnie bastante molesta―. ¡Te estuvieron buscando!

―Lo siento ―se disculpó y miró al rubio―. Vaya, te ves muy mal.

―Sí, voy a bañarme ―se retiró lo antes posible.

Ambos vieron cómo se retiraba, la más pequeña suspiró pesadamente.

―Serena no dejaba de preguntar por ti.

―Oh… ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con ella ―habló demostrando su ansiedad.

―Seguro ya está en la boda ―respondió para regañarlo.

―¡Voy a llegar tarde! ―gritó preocupado.

―Por supuesto, tu madre dejó tu traje arreglado allá arriba.

―Bien, este…

―Sí, voy a arreglar a Pikachu ―respondió ya más alegre la rubia.

Si más palabras, subió a su habitación, estaba contra el tiempo y no tenía por qué distraerse, ¡no era momento para volver a dudar! Ahora o nunca.

* * *

Serena había llegado, no quedó como hubiese querido pero ciertamente la madre amorosa de Ash la había dejado muy bonita. Se quedó mirando hacía la puerta, su novio no llegaba y eso le preocupada. No le había visto en todo el día y aunque le dijesen que llegó a la casa para después irse sentía que algo andaba mal; regresó su vista a la madre de Ash, se veía muy feliz.

―Ay Serena ―le llamó mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se secaba unas lágrimas―. No sabes lo feliz que me hace la idea de tener nietos ―comentó y si en ese instante Serena se venía pálida por la preocupación… Ya no más, ahora estaba totalmente roja―, serían tan adorables, muy lindos y parecidos a ti, a mi hijo. ¡Oh! Una niña, una preciosa niña ―volvió a comentar totalmente ilusionada ignorando el sonrojo y la bomba de imágenes formadas en la cabeza de la castaña.

―¿Hi-Hijos?

―¿Ya has hablado de eso con mi hijo, Serena? Vamos, no seas tímida con él. ¡Hay que pensar en el futuro!

―Pe-pero…

―Oh, tan solo de pensarlo… ¿A tu madre también le haría ilusión?

―Y-yo ―se quedó sin palabras.

―¡Mira! Ahí está tu madre, iré a preguntarle ―anunció la señora mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado, y en efecto ahí estaba.

―¡Mamá! ―llamó la muchacha alterada.

―¡Serena! ―su mamá también venía arreglada, corrió a abrazarla y luego le miró con ternura.

―Te ves muy linda, ¡esa es mi hija!

―¿Verdad que sí? ―preguntó la madre de Ash, ambas se vieron y se saludaron con normalidad.

"Por favor que no se lo mencione", rogaba mentalmente Serena. No soportaría esa idea, ya estaba muy avergonzada. Solo esperaba que su novio llegara pronto.

* * *

Todos se habían sentado en su lugar, para suerte de cierta muchacha las dos madres hablaron del tiempo que no se vieron. Luego había comenzado el evento, su mente estaba bastante ida al pensar en donde estaba Ash, no logró concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Suspiró derrotada, no había remedio con él, pero así le quería.

Pronto comenzaría todo y ella estaba sin él, quería verle. Estaba a punto de pasar cuando entraron por la puerta: Se trababa de Ash, Clemont y Bonnie.

Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, él se miraba '_increíble'_ como su príncipe azul, como aquella vez en que iban a aquel baile. Se veía totalmente lindo a su parecer, su corazón latió con más fuerza, su boca se le secó y no hubo nada más en que sus ojos no se concentraran que en la hermosa sonrisa de él.

Él entró con decisión, hasta donde ella estaba y ahí comenzó lo más extraño del día.

―Serena ―llamó este mientras intentaba no verse nervioso.

―¿S-sí?

―Y-yo lo he pensado, y bueno quizá no importa mucho ―clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella―, bueno sí. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

―Ah… sí, lo de… estar casados.

Y en efecto, Serena no había escogido las mejores palabras.

La madre de Ash quién estaba escuchando todo, gritó de emoción, había confundido el asunto. Y ahí comenzó todo lo que el muchacho llamaría 'mala suerte', porque luego de eso su madre se abalanzó sobre él.

―¡Oh, hijo lo sabía! ¿Se piensan casar nada más sean mayores de edad? ―preguntó totalmente emocionada.

―E-eh… ―respondieron ambos.

―¡¿Ash le propuso matrimonio a Serena?! ―cuestionó Bonnie bastante confundida.

―¡Pero mi hija no ha contestado! ―gritó la madre de la castaña.

―Y-yo, no es eso es que…

―¡Que emoción! Así que si piensan en el futuro ―volvió a hablar Delia.

―Oh no puede ser ―susurró Clemont.

Todo mundo, hasta los que no tenían nada que ver comenzaron a hablar, hasta que él decidió abrir la boca:

―Serena, es que yo… ―murmuró y captó la atención. Nadie más estaba hablando para entonces―, lo analice y creo que, pues… Yo no sé, es solo que no me importaría viajar por todo el mundo, toda mi vida si está mi Pikachu… ―lo último lo dijo casi en susurró, y vio que su madre parecía bajarle la emoción, tomó valor y dijo lo siguiente―, y tú conmigo.

Un intentó 'Aww' llenó el lugar, Serena estaba tan emocionada. No se movía, no parecía si quiera respirar. Su madre quién le tocó sus hombros logró hacerla reaccionar, lo siguiente que Ash vio venir fue a su _novia_ arrojándose encima suyo. Lo estaba abrazando, ¿por qué…? ¿No se supone que debían casarse? No entendió nada, hasta que su visión logró captar a un chico con traje que se encontraba hasta el altar, y al girar un poco su vista logró ver a una chica con vestido de novia.

Sí, no era su boda. Era la boda de alguien más, y ahora logró notar lo demás, Serena era dama de honor y él entregaría los anillos; de repente todo tenía sentido. Bien no iba a casarse… 'iba' ahora sí que estaba… ¿comprometido? Era realmente irónico, ahora algún día no muy lejano tendría que casarse.

Se sintió como un tonto, por no escuchar le pasaba esto. Por no preguntar, por no ser paciente, por no…

Bajó su vista y la vio, emocionada, arreglada, abrazándolo… ¿Qué más daba? Sería problema del Ash de ese lugar, porque él ya no estaría para entonces.

* * *

Esa noche celebraron una especie de 'fiesta de compromiso' solo ellos: Las madres, sus amigos de Kalos, y ellos dos. Ash agradecía que al menos la comida había sido buenísima y encima Serena sonreía todo el tiempo.

Al menos algo le salió bien y uno de los dos era feliz.

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

_Le miró con disgusto, algo se traía entre manos. Lo conocía bien, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando por su cabeza?_

―_Vaya Serena, sí que sabes de moda. Se nota con tan solo verte ―comentó Gary haciendo sonrojar a la castaña._

_El muchacho notó eso y se molestó aún más. Serena no se volvería parte de su club de fanáticas, porque ella era diferente, jamás permitiría que ella cayera en las tonterías de su rival de la infancia._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No saben lo que me costó este capítulo. xD No era el final que había imaginado, lamento las faltas mañana las arreglo.

¡Gracias por los Fav/Follow! Y en especial por los Reviews =D

Bueno, cambie un poco el planteamiento de la historia, originalmente iba a ser un 'trolleo' como ustedes le dicen ―aunque siendo justos yo doy los Previews y ustedes los interpretan, ¡qué culpa tendré yo! Ok, x'D―, al final pensé que daba igual cambiar las cosas, pero… ¡Ojo! No lo cambie totalmente por sus comentarios, sino porque esto da pie para lo que sigue, porque me quedé pensando y eso, entonces dije… 'Pues sí, entonces tendría más lógica la actitud de Ash' Y por si se preguntan, en la versión original de mi idea, no iban a comprometerse xD

Sin más, espero que le haya gustado. Al final no era su boda, pero bueno xD Están comprometidos ahora.

Si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!

**¿**Reviews**?**


	9. Chapter 09: ¿Celos? ¡Para nada! I

¡Hi~!

Sí, algunos habrán pensando que me desaparecía otros 7 meses más, pero no xD

Este fic es bastante… no sé. Me gusta, o sea es decir me gusta y les gusta a ustedes. Es especial je, por no decir que es uno de los únicos que he seguido después del capítulo número 8.

Con respecto a lo que me dijeron en un review sobre un fic que prometí hace como tres o dos años, pues… Voy a escribirlo, nada más me falta ajustar un par de cosas, tengo una idea y sólo necesito proyectarla correctamente. (Sí, me refiero al fic Clemont x Korrina con algo de AmourShipping). Agradezco profundamente lo paciente que eres al esperar tanto, no puedo dar detalles de por qué no lo escribí, pero sí puedo subirlo y que quizá te guste.

¡Notas~!

1# Lamento si hay OoC, pero lo intenté ^^

2# Este capítulo es la primera parte de un especial de capítulo doble.

3# Me encantaría que en sus reviews me escribieran que clase de preguntas tienen acerca del fanfic (De la historia, no sobre cada cuanto actualizo xD), ya saben sobre sus dudas, así las iré resolviendo por cada capítulo si puedo. [Esto es porque puede que haya algo que ustedes se pregunten y que yo olvide responder xD]

4# Publicaré dentro de poco o mucho un nuevo fanfic AmourShipping, después les daré los detalles y les avisaré ^^ [Para los que ya lo conocen por otros lados, no se preocupen, actualizaré :D]

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

**Capítulo IX: **¿Celos? ¡Para nada!

Movió su vista alrededor suyo, estaba en el pasto recostado mirando hacia el cielo, pero sin notarlo. Su mente divagaba entre el misterio de cómo terminó allí, los últimos recuerdos que tenía iban desapareciendo de poco a poco, es decir el día que llegó recordaba más o menos lo que había pasado antes de terminar allí, sin embargo empezó a notar que olvidaba detalles importantes; específicamente sobre el último día que estuvo en Kalos y sus últimas interacciones con sus amigos, ahora nada más recordaba días anteriores antes de despertar en su casa. Después de analizar y forzar su cerebro a recordarlo intentó descansar.

Bien, posiblemente debió de haberse puesto a pensar eso antes. Sus últimos recuerdos son un especie de fiesta de baile, donde bailó con Miette ―y contra su voluntad cargó su ropa― y donde ganó con Serena una batalla, después todo en sus memorias era nada; acarició la cabeza de su Pikachu mientras intentaba recordar algo más, y lo único que se le hizo familiar era algo sobre un lago o algo así; frustrado por su tan lenta averiguación se sentó y miró a su alrededor, últimamente había pasado bastante tiempo con la castaña; por una parte era porque Bonnie se lo había ordenado y lo otro era que él ―aunque no lo admitiera― quería estar más cerca suyo. Vio el sol, seguro no eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Recordó que su 'novia' le había dicho que haría un pastel, emocionado por ello se levantó. La imagen de ella sirviéndole un pedazo mientras la veía sonreír hizo que se sonrojara inconscientemente, su pokémon lo miraba con extrañeza y picardía; suspiró animado mientras aceleraba su paso; si era sincero consigo mismo su pequeña amiga ya no le estaba dando tantos consejos. ¡Seguro que ya todo lo hacía mejor! Aunque por otra parte podría ser que la castaña dejara pasar todo, incluyendo sus ataques extraños, frunció el ceño por las ideas que llegaban a su mente.

"No, seguro que yo ya actúo más natural", pensó mientras comenzaba a ver su casa. Sonrió a la vez en que comenzaba a planear el resto de la tarde, seguro que se la pasaría junto a su 'novia' y conversaría sobre cosas irrelevantes a su situación, pero no lo podía evitar. ¿Cómo decirle o negarle algo a ella?

Notó a su pokémon mirándolo con curiosidad, le restó importancia y siguió su camino. Entró a su casa, sintió el olor dulce pegarle en la nariz y no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso; caminó un poco más mientras imaginaba de qué sabor se trataba, hasta que escuchó unas risas en la cocina, reconoció la voz de Serena. Extrañado por eso corrió ahí y lo vio: era Gary.

―¡Hey, Ash! ―saludó un poco despectivo el muchacho.

―Hola ―regresó el saludo dudoso, miró a Serena y ésta le sonrió.

―Pensé que regresarías más tarde ―habló la chica.

―Ah, tenía ganas de venir acá ―contestó alegre el entrenador pokémon―. Veo que vienes de visita ―miró al aludido.

―Sí… hace mucho que no nos veíamos ―comentó con un extraño tono.

El 'novio' de Serena se sentó en una silla a la par de la castaña, miró sin cuidado al 'invitado' e intentó sonreírle. Había algo extraño que estaba sintiendo, era una especie de mal presentimiento, como si sospechara de sus intenciones; intentando ocultar eso suspiró y trató de mantenerse jovial como siempre.

―¿Y cómo te va? ―cuestionó Ash.

―Todo normal, ya sabes ―respondió con seguridad, miró a su amigo de forma sospechosa y luego observó a Serena―. Tu madre me comentó que ella es tu novia.

La muchacha se sonrojó demasiado, Ash apenas y se avergonzaba un poco. Un incómodo silencio inundó la cocina, ¿qué le podía contestar de todas maneras? 'Sí, somos pareja. No sé ni cuándo ni cómo' o quizás un '¡Sí! Y no sé ni cuanto llevamos saliendo'; sin saber qué decir levantó los hombros y asintió rápidamente. Notó como su antiguo rival lo miraba suspicaz y él intentó evitarle la mirada. ¡Sí! Algo extraño estaba pasando, ¿o era imaginación suya?

"Me mira raro, quizás deba de evitarlo", pensó Ash mientras desviaba su vista a Serena.

"¡Ash me está viendo! Qué extraño, parece incómodo", analizó la castaña mientras observaba de reojo a su novio y luego a Gary.

"No puedo creer que Ash tenga novia", pensó Gary mientras observaba a la pareja.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ―preguntó el invitado de forma 'casual'.

―Cerca de los dos años ―respondió Serena sonrojada, aliviando por completo al muchacho. Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto era.

Después de sentirse así, comenzó a pensar en la cantidad dicha por su novia, entonces si llevaban cerca de los dos años… eso quería decir que cuando tenía quince años comenzaron a salir, bien eso era un punto más a su favor; si averiguaba más seguro lograría regresar a su tiempo y acabaría otra de sus locas aventuras, colocó su mano en su barbilla para después darse cuenta de algo importante… ¿En qué fecha comenzaron a salir?

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, por lo que entendía, Bonnie no sabía _tantos_ detalles. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si era mañana? ¿Qué haría? Regresó a las palabras de Serena, ella mencionó que casi cumplían otro año, entonces su 'aniversario' no quedaba muy lejos; sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar.

―Disculpen, tengo que ir a hacer algo ―habló acelerado―. Te veo luego, Serena ―se despidió con voz suave, no tenía ni idea de porque sonó así, regresó su vista a su compañero e hizo una pequeña mueca―. Conversamos más tarde, ¿está bien?

―Sí ―respondió Gary con desinterés.

La castaña le sonrió como siempre, el entrenador pokémon sintió una especie de emoción al verla. Ignorando aquello se fue, tenía que buscar a alguien para evitar otra vez confundir las cosas. Suspiró cuando subió las escaleras, recordó el mal presentimiento que tuvo en la cocina; normalmente no le pasaban esas cosas, ¿entonces por qué reaccionó de esa manera? Miró a su Pikachu, este parecía igual de pensativo que él.

Se detuvo y bajó a la altura de su pokémon.

―¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó y recibió la respuesta que ya sabía―. ¿No sentiste nada raro allá? ―susurró para evitar que alguien más los escuchara, su pokémon asintió ligeramente―. Lo sabía, no sólo era yo ―se irguió nuevamente e hizo como si nada.

Llegó hasta la habitación de la rubia, observó que estaba dormida; con poca delicadeza se acercó, empezó a tocarle el hombro y ésta apenas si reaccionó.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó molesta la niña―. ¿Acaso el sol se está incendiando? ―comentó furiosa ya que detestaba ser levantada y sin gran motivo.

―Para nada ―respondió rápido Ash―. ¿Sabes cuándo es mi aniversario?

―¿De qué? ―volvió a preguntar la menor, seguía semi-dormida.

―Pues de mi… ―se quedó a medias, estuvo a punto de referirse de manera normal a su relación, después sacudió su cabeza―, tú ya sabes, Bonnie.

La rubia meditó medio segundo, miró hacia el techo y bufó fastidiada.

―No ―contestó simple y cortante.

―Ya lo suponía ―susurró para sí mismo―, ¿me podrías ayudar con eso?

―Pues… no.

Ash se indignó un poco por eso.

―¿Por qué? Dijiste que me ayudarías ―comentó un poco contrariado, su amiga le miró un segundo y luego ya no.

―Vas mejor que nunca, incluso te comprometiste ―recordó Bonnie―. Ya no necesitas mi ayuda.

―Pero no es justo ―reclamó infantilmente, después recobró su postura―. No es lo mismo, sé manejar ciertas cosas, no creo que pueda con todo.

―Noté que manejas las cosas mejor, inclusive ni si quiera eres celoso. Podrás hacerlo ―animó la niña ya más tranquila―. Serena está tan enamorada de ti, que no se da cuenta de que tan raro estás o estabas, ella es sumamente genial y es demasiado comprensiva ―razonó mientras veía impaciente a Ash por un 'sí'―, puedes manejarlo.

―¡Oh, vamos! ―insistió un poco el muchacho―. Además, recuerdo que te divertías con lo que pasaba ―acusó y su Pikachu se subió a la cama para convencer a la rubia.

―Bueno en eso tienes razón ―murmuró intentando no ceder―, aun así yo…

Él sabía que podía negarse, que en algún punto su ayuda ya no sería tan necesaria, pero aunque hubiera querido irse ya mismo, no podía. Existía algo que no estaba haciendo bien, esa cosa que lo mantenía atado a esta realidad y por ende se no podría regresar, temía por eso; significaba dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, sería como tener una especie de amnesia y…

Se tensó al pensar en eso, ¿y si en realidad era él mismo, pero sólo había perdido la memoria? Metido en silencio por unos minutos, al parecer su amiga rubia hablaba sobre no sé qué de relaciones, mientras divagaba otra vez entre lo que se supone que hacía allí; dudando hasta de sí mismo creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, primero el mal presentimiento y ahora esto. Sólo faltaba que de repente olvidara algo importante, y quedara como tonto de nuevo. Suspiró pesado y oyó que ella no decía nada, notó su mirada seria.

―¿Me estabas escuchando? ―preguntó retóricamente.

―Eh… ―masculló nervioso por su mirada―, ¿no?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―reclamó la menor―. ¿Por qué quieres mi ayuda si no escuchas?

―Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa ―respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza―. Es sobre por qué estoy aquí.

La rubia dejó de estar molesta; parecía sentir un poco de empatía por él. Así que dejó de reclamarle, pasó a pensar en algo que decirle.

―¿Todavía no tienes alguna idea? ¿Lo último que recuerdas te ayuda en algo?

―No ―respondió con simpleza, frunció el ceño para después quejarse mentalmente―. ¿Podríamos preguntarle a Clemont?

―Ya sabes que es un secreto entre nosotros dos ―dijo Bonnie mientras se paraba.

Alguien que había estado en la puerta escuchando lo último entró como si nada.

―¿Qué es un secreto entre ustedes dos? ―preguntó el científico.

―¡Na-Nada! ―respondieron ambos totalmente nerviosos.

Detrás de él venía Gary, que entró como si nada. Ash volvió a sentir esa incomodidad, pero la ignoró al ver a Serena entrando a la habitación.

―Déjalos, seguro es algo infantil ―murmuró el invitado, Serena parecía no haber escuchado eso y Ash le miró un tanto molesto, su tono no le estaba gustando.

Bonnie miró al chico que no había visto antes, luego sonrió.

―¡Hola, mucho gusto! ―saludó animosa, como si nunca hubiera tenido sueño―. Soy Bonnie.

―Encantando de conocerte ―habló mirando a la menor mientras sonreía, después vio al entrenador pokémon―. Así que estuviste bastante tiempo viajando con ellas dos ―parecía estar analizando el asunto―, bueno iré con Serena a comprar unas cosas.

Bonnie intentó ver la reacción de Ash, por supuesto que sabía que no era celoso. Sin embargo vio incomodidad en su mirada, ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Oh, el resto de la tarde iba a ser tan divertido, decidió echarle un poco de leña al fuego, pero más tarde.

―Genial, diviértanse ―se despidió Bonnie.

―Sí, nos vemos más tarde ―dijo Serena mientras se despedía con una sonrisa y luego una mirada para su 'novio'.

Después de que se fueran y quedaran nada más los tres, la más pequeña no pudo evitar mirar con picardía hacia Ash.

―¿Y… te molesta? ―preguntó sabiendo de antemano su reacción.

El muchacho la vio confundido, después ella señaló la puerta por donde se habían ido los otros dos.

―¿Gary? ―regresó la cuestión, Bonnie comprendió que en serio se estaba haciendo el tonto, por su tono sabía que estaba algo molesto―. No, cuando éramos más pequeños nos llevábamos mal, al menos yo no lo toleraba, me sentía incómodo con él alrededor, y Gary hacia lo posible por ofenderme ―explicó tratando de no sonar rencoroso―. ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?

La niña estaba ordenando mentalmente sus palabras, así tendría el efecto que tanto deseaba, Dos minutos después, inhaló profundamente y lo soltó.

―¿No te parece extraño la gran amabilidad que tiene con Serena? ―primera pregunta lanzada, esperó unos segundos para hacer la otra―. ¿No te incómoda ni un poco que la tenga cerca? ¿No te sientes extraño con él alrededor de _tu_ novia? ―notó la expresión que cambió en Ash, un efecto en cadena que sabía que desataría, estaba encantada de lograrlo, estaba a punto de terminarlo todo―. ¿Y si…?

―¿Qué? ―logró preguntar Ash en un tono seco.

―¿Ah? ―preguntó Bonnie sorprendida, ¿no había entendido?

―Se refiere a que si estás celoso ―aclaró Clemont mientras miraba curioso el comportamiento de los dos―. Todavía seguía aquí, así que escuché todo.

―¿Celoso? ―siguió preguntando, después negó con la cabeza y los miró―. Sí, siento un mal presentimiento cuando está cerca ―respondió honestamente―, pero es porque sé que está pensando en algo malo ―Clemont y Bonnie creyeron que se oía muy infantil, rieron por lo bajo y él lo notó―, es en serio ―parecía un poco molesto.

―Sí, lo sabemos ―contestaron ambos.

¿No le creían? Bien, se los demostraría, Gary pensaba hacer algo malo y él tendría pruebas, lo detendría y punto final. Todo a la normalidad o algo así, le disgustaba que no lo tomaran en serio; menos si se trataba de un asunto como ese, donde ella ―su novia― se viera afectada. Ignorándolos un poco se salió de la habitación, escuchó pasos atrás de él, caminó más rápido. Sólo se detendría si su Pikachu se quedaba atrás, pero su pokémon estaba en su hombro así que aceleró todavía más dejándolos atrás.

¿Adónde se habrían ido? Sí, habían dicho que a comprar, pero exactamente a dónde era la duda. Llegó hasta donde usualmente su mamá iba, los vio entre los pasillos, sintió la necesidad de ocultarse, sin embargo chocó contra algo que no supo que era e hizo ruido, deseó ser un pokémon para no ser visto, se hizo para atrás y escuchó sus voces.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó medio asustada la castaña.

―Seguro que no es nada ―respondió él con seguridad.

―Hum… sí, tal vez ―susurró Serena, miró a Gary y se quedó más tranquila.

―Así que… ―empezó a hablar el muchacho―, ¿cómo llegaste a ser la novia de Ash?

Desde donde estaba el aludido no podía ver nada, sólo oía así que no vio el intenso sonrojo de su pareja.

―Bu-bueno es una larga historia ―respondió nerviosa.

―¿Desde cuándo te gusta? ―cuestionó de forma desinteresada, como si no fuera nada.

Principalmente eso era lo que le molestaba al entrenador pokémon, su tono tan indiferente para temas relacionados con Serena y él, no supo exactamente por qué se sintió ligeramente irritado.

―E-es otra larga historia.

―¿La mayoría de cosas entre ustedes dos es una larga historia? ―bromeó suavemente, Ash no lo tomó así.

―Ta vez ―respondió entre pequeñas risas la castaña.

Eso incomodó al muchacho 'espía', porque ella parecía feliz de estar con ese chico, que perturbaba sus extrañas y tranquilas vacaciones. Se sintió frustrado de estar escondido, ¿por qué no se ofreció a ir con ellos? Movió su cabeza, debía concentrarse, escuchó otras risas; observó que se habían movido de pasillo, los siguió y tuvo una mejor vista, sólo tenía que agacharse.

Le miró con disgusto, algo se traía entre manos. Lo conocía bien, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

―Vaya Serena, sí que sabes de moda. Se nota con tan solo verte ―comentó Gary haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

El muchacho notó eso y se molestó aún más. Serena no se volvería parte de su club de fanáticas, porque ella era diferente, jamás permitiría que ella cayera en las tonterías de su rival de la infancia.

Pikachu le jaló la ropa, observó a quién había llamado su atención, parecía querer decirle alguna cosa sobre moverse o lo que sea, pero eso no lo entendió hasta que una señora que caminaba ―y parecía que no veía por donde iba― se cayó encima de él, quedando debajo de ella y sofocándolo casi por completo.

Estando casi ahogándose por el enorme peso agregado en su espalda, esperó que no hubiese hecho mucho ruido. Para su desgracia Serena era un alma caritativa dispuesta ayudar, así que se resignó cuando la vio acercándose con rostro preocupado, su Pikachu estaba tratando de ayudarlo.

La castaña sin dudarlo ayudó a la señora a levantarse, cuando quedó nada más él en el suelo se asustó.

―¡Oh, Ash! ―gritó mientras se agachaba para ayudarlo―. ¿Qué pasó?

Él apenas recuperándose de su reciente pesadilla, se movió para verla. Por alguna extraña razón la luz del sol cayó hacia donde estaban ellos, iluminando a la muchacha haciéndola parecer un ángel; el chico nada más se sintió ligeramente mejor, su escena se vio interrumpida por una tercera persona.

―Pareces como si un camión te hubiera arrollado encima ―comentó tratando de hacerse el gracioso.

Bueno al aludido no le hizo nada de gracia, le miró con ira.

―Ja ―atinó a decir e iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, sin embargo vio a Serena, ella no debía presenciar eso.

―Tuvo un accidente ―admitió confundida la única chica allí.

Se sentía la tensión, Gary descaradamente le vio de forma extraña. Ash estaba por preguntarle qué demonios quería, su humor estaba yendo a peor hasta que escuchó la risa de su no tan amigo.

―Parece como si no hubieses cambiado nada ―comentó simpático―. Sólo una pregunta ―intentó decir entre risas ahogadas―. ¿Por qué sales con Serena? ―preguntó como si se tratara del clima.

Ash pasó de estar hecho una furia interna a tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Serena pensó que se veía totalmente adorable de esa manera, él suspiró fuerte y claro, vio los ojos tan poco comunes para él de ella, no sabía por qué. Ash ―él mismo― no era su novio, él ―Ash de diez años― no pertenecía ahí, Ash ―él― no debería estar con ella porque no le correspondía de la misma forma, todo eso le tocaba a ese chico que le pidió a ella tener alguna relación. Él no era ese chico, no sabía cuál era el sentir de su contraparte, no tenía ni idea de porqué le gustaba a su otro yo la muchacha a su lado, no podía permitirse estar con ella así, para siempre, porque no era lo correcto.

Estaba arrebatándole esa relación a alguien, porque por alguna razón sentía que el motivo de haber terminado allí era su culpa, de nadie más que él, era tan solo un muchacho de diez años. Se había comprometido y no pensó en lo que sería de su otro yo, ¿y si le rompía el corazón a la castaña?

¿Qué tan diferentes podrían ser ambos? Sintiéndose sorprendido por su repentina empatía por alguien que seguramente no existía en ese plano, se levantó, observó a Gary a los ojos con decisión. En ese instante entendió algo muy importante, si a su otro yo le gustaba Serena pues… entonces él haría lo posible porque su relación siguiera hasta que ambos estuvieran en su respectivo lugar.

No dejaría que todo se echara a perder.

―No lo sé ―respondió con suma sinceridad, vio a Serena un poco decepcionada y al otro algo confundido―. No necesito razones realmente.

Serena le vio llena de ternura, si estuvieran solos lo abrazaría; Gary se sorprendió por su respuesta, después sonrió.

―Me quedaré aquí por unos días ―comentó el invitado cambiando de tema―. Espero que no te moleste, digo que no les moleste ―sonrió y vio a la castaña, Ash notó eso e intentó ponerse en medio, pero no le dio tiempo―. Me tengo que ir, almorzaré con ustedes en otra ocasión.

Se despidió sin más y salió del lugar, la pareja se vio medio segundo y luego observaron alguna otra cosa.

―Parecías molesto ―habló Serena.

―Ah… es que tengo hambre ―dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, la castaña por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le creyó, aun así no dijo nada.

Siguieron el resto de la compra sin decirse nada, una tensión se había formado entre los dos. La declaración de Ash la había dejado encantada, sin embargo había una cosa que no entendía de él, su comportamiento raro cuando estaba su antiguo 'rival' con ellos, no es que fuese tonta; la idea de que estuviese celoso se le cruzó por la cabeza y la pasó por alto.

Era algo tonto, porque él no era así, ¿verdad?

* * *

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:_

_No le importaba en lo más mínimo estar escondido detrás de unos arbustos, sólo quería saber la verdad. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo._

―_¿Lo conseguiste? ―preguntó Misty. _

―_No, es más difícil de lo que pensé ―comentó Gary molesto._

―_Te dije que no sería fácil ―le regañó, él otro gruñó en respuesta._

_Ash intentó no quedarse sin aliento, ¡así que ellos intentaban hacerle algo a Serena…! O algo así, no entendía por completo, pero no era precisamente bueno. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Como lo habrán notado en el adelanto, este capítulo tiene una segunda parte. Consiste en la visita de Misty y la todavía presencia de Gary, ¿qué estarán planeando estos dos?

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sinceramente me tardé mucho, sé que no debí pero demonios… Estaba muy poco concentrada, si encuentran una que otra frase incoherente y falta ortográfica, se debe a que estuve muy atrapada leyendo _Geek Girl_ (Cindy B)―siendo un libro escrito en primera persona y en presente―, me hice un lío escribiendo normalmente. Se me pegó el asunto del tiempo presente xD En todo caso, editaré el capítulo arreglando las faltas luego.

¡Gracias por esperar el capítulo! Sé que tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero esto todavía no termina.

**A**gradezco cada uno de sus comentarios/reviews, sus Fav, Follow y todo, es un gusto escribirles.

Si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios/reviews.

Aviso: Si llegamos al review 100 dentro de los próximos capítulos, escribiré un especial situado dentro de este fic siendo otro _What if…?__** (**_¿Qué pasaría si…?**)** sobre el otro Ash y su situación (No aplica a la historia ―o sea no es la teoría total de cómo pasó todo esto de Ash―, sólo sería como hecho para divertir :D )

¡Nos leemos!

**¿**Reviews**?**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Celos? ¡Para nada! II

¡Hi~!

**¡NOTAS IMPORTANTES: LEER, POR FAVOR! **(Me disculpo de antemano por las mayúsculas)

1# Me sentí pésimo después de perder el capítulo y no poder subirles la siguiente parte en el mes. Es decir, no es que el fanfic sea 'mensual', sino más bien que pasó mucho tiempo, lo siento. Así que en un día, con mucha paciencia y tiempo, decidí escribirles esto :'D Espero que valga la pena.

2# Para los que no están enterados, pasaron muchas cosas. Una que mi computadora tuvo un formateo, salvé unos archivos nada más, otros como este capítulo (a la mitad) se perdieron. También se perdió el One-shot Clemont x Korrina que tenía escrito.

3# **T**engo otro **F**anfic AmourShipping, ambientado en un tiempo futuro y es más serio, un poco contrario a este, pero trato de escribirlo con mucho sentimiento. Se llama **"**Por y para siempre**", **se agradece si ya lo están leyendo o si se pasan a ver si les gusta, también tengo otro One-shot llamado 'La novia de Ash'.

4# Muchas gracias por ser pacientes, por sus Reviews, sus Fav, Follow y por leer :D

5# Con respecto a la pregunta de Virginia, me leí hace mucho tiempo unas páginas de Pokémon Special, así que no me lo he visto completo xD en todo caso hay parejas que visualmente me gustan, así que tal vez un día termine de leerlo y pueda escribir sobre ellos =)

6# Me fue difícil escribir este capítulo otra vez, me encantaba como me estaba quedando. Pero bueno… en todo caso, ¡gracias por todo! ^^

7# Razón número quién sabe de por qué no actualice… Resulta ser que cuando escribo un fanfic con géneros diferentes, me quedó muy picada. Así que, si el capítulo quedó medio raro, es porque el otro fanfic Amour me ha dejado dañada (jaja ¡Ok no!), ya en serio, creo que es cuestión de que me concentre, ¡adoro este fanfic! Menos mal que apunté las ideas que tenía, porque soy de olvidar bastante los detalles, y eso… espero que no se molesten porque me tarde mil años xD

8# ¿Alguien recuerda que escribí que Serena tenía un Fennekin porque entonces todavía, en la serie, su pokémon no había evolucionado? Pues, todavía no lo he editado, es más complicado cuando ya no tengo el documento para resubirlo, pero lo arreglaré, por ahora, el pokémon de nuestra protagonista estará evolucionado (como se ha visto en la serie).

Espero que les guste,

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

**Capítulo X: "**¿Celos? ¡Para nada! II**"**

Caminó en silencio junto a su novia; exhaló un par de veces pensando en lo recién pasado. ¿Por qué de repente todo se había vuelto tan raro? ¡Era culpa de Gary! Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, no era justo que estuviera pasando por esto, cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en eso y mejor se concentró en otra cosa; a su mente vino la imagen de Serena, una pequeñita sonrisa salió de su rostro y entonces comenzó a preguntarse por qué se comportó así. Bueno, no entendía nada últimamente, abrió los ojos y la única solución que encontró era preguntarles a sus amigos. No volteó a ver a Serena ninguna vez, causándole un desconcierto a la muchacha.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Serena se fue directo a la cocina, y Ash apenas si le dijo un par de monosílabos, indicándole que iría a su habitación. El muchacho caminó pensativo por el pasillo, su Pikachu estaba concentrándose de igual manera en el por qué de su mal presentimiento; abrió la puerta y se echó en la cama, exhaló y miró al techo de su habitación.

Como desearía tener diez años, como debía ser, para estar junto con sus amigos en vez de tener esa cosa extraña que no entendía. Se puso una almohada en la cara e intentó calmarse, su pokémon le saltó encima y le gritó un 'Pika'; eso lo hizo reaccionar, ¡tenía que ir con sus amigos y solucionar eso! Sacó esa cosa de su cara, se levantó de golpe casi tirando de paso a su amigo, lo agarró antes de que cayera al suelo, salió de ahí corriendo y se encontró con Bonnie esperándolo.

—Ash —llamó la menor mientras le miraba suspicaz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó ocultado su diversión, algo debió haber pasado.

—Ah, pues, te lo explico cuando estemos en tu habitación —avisó mientras revisaba que su cas-, es decir, la castaña, no estuviera por ahí andando—. Bien, vamos —caminó hasta el lugar dicho, cerró la puerta cuando la menor entró, se dio vuelta y observó a Clemont ahí, esperándolo.

—¿Fuiste a espiarlos? —interrogó su mejor amigo.

—En realidad no —atinó a decir Ash—, solamente no estaba tan cerca de ellos. Y, de todas formas, Serena se dio cuenta.

Bonnie le miró divertida. El de los lentes siguió con su cuestionamiento:

—¿Ajá?

—Pues, estaba escuchando su conversación, y Gary no sé que decía, ¡pero no era algo bueno! —insistió denotando su actitud infantil. No era el día de Ash, definitivamente.

—Bien, pero ¿qué pasó? —insistió el científico.

—Pues, una señora enorme me cayó encima —masculló sin mirarlos, ambos hermanos reprimieron la risa que les ocasionó eso—.Casi me asfixio, pero Serena llegó a ayudarme, y de paso se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

La más joven no pudo evitar reírse, Clemont se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que sonara demasiado fuerte su risa. Ash se quedó observándolos mientras intentaba entender qué había de gracioso en eso, hizo un pequeño puchero y cerró los ojos, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y dio media vuelta. Daba el aspecto de que estaba un poco ofendido, pero aún así por dentro sólo estaba hecho un manojo de emociones.

—¿Y… qué pasó después? —logró preguntar el líder de gimnasio.

—Ah, la señora que me cayó encima se fue sin decir nada, pero me vio como si hubiese sido mi culpa. Estaba muy molesta, ni si quiera le agradeció a Serena y eso me pareció descortés —terminó de contar, exhaló e intentó verse lo más serio posible.

—¿Y te moléstate con Gary? —interrogó la rubia.

Ash se tensó al escuchar la pregunta. Sí, se molestó con él; no tenía por qué negarlo. Asintió rápido y claro.

—Ash —llamó su mejor amigo—. ¿Alguna vez te llevaste bien con él?

El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar, no dijo nada. La cerró y se quedó pensando, una pequeña culpa llegó a su ser, hizo una mueca y recordó su mal presentimiento; no estaba exagerando.

—Sí —empezó a explicar, se acercó a la cama de Bonnie y se sentó—. En realidad, sí somos amigos —admitió confundido—. ¡Pero! Tengo un presentimiento, no sé cómo explicarlo —desvió la vista hacía su Pikachu, el cual también se había puesto pensativo.

Los otros dos dejaron que se quedara callado por unos segundos, esperaron a que siguiera diciendo algo, sin embargo el silencio había quedado en la habitación. La más pequeña se acercó a una pequeña mesita que había ahí, observó a su Dedenne dormir, se apoyó en el mueble y sonrió.

—Estás celoso —señaló divertida.

Ash hizo un mohín gracioso.

—¿Ustedes no sienten que algo anda mal? —preguntó, luego dirigió su vista a su pokémon, le hizo una señal y Pikachu, en respuesta, hizo expresiones y movimientos para dar a entender que sentía lo mismo—. ¿Ven? No sólo soy yo —terminó triunfante.

—Eso… no prueba mucho —entró Clemont a la conversación—. Es decir, dices que antes eran amigos, a lo mejor sólo estás un poquito celoso.

El entrenador pokémon estaba llegando a un límite, se quedó callado y escogió las palabras más maduras que cruzaron por su cabeza.

—Bien, digamos que estoy exagerando —admitió no muy convencido—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Sugiero que te calmes, no es para tanto, Serena es tu novia, y ella confía en ti, ¿no? —Clemont no notó el mini sonrojo en el rostro de su compañero—. Tenle confianza a ella, si pasa algo extraño todos lo notaríamos, ¿verdad?

El lado razonable de él intentaba creerse eso, pero su lado emocional era bastante fuerte, y sus presentimientos no eran equivocados… Al menos antes de llegar ahí. Su suerte se había ido a la basura luego de entrar a ese extraño universo donde, en lugar de entender que ocurría, estaba sometido a cosas que eran difíciles.

Aunque, el lado bueno era que la compañía de la castaña no era desagradable, ella era amable y linda como siempre, pero ahora notaba más cosas y se volvía más grato probar su comida, verla sonreír y hacerla sentir bien.

"¡Concéntrate!" se regañó mentalmente, carraspeó un poco y movió su vista a sus manos. "Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, esté exagerando. Gary no me mentiría y de todas formas, en dado caso que intente algo malo yo demostraría que tengo razón", pasó su mano a su mandíbula. Sonrió ampliamente, suspiró y se levantó de golpe.

—Gracias, creo que pensaré mejor las cosas.

Bonnie se sorprendió de la facilidad con que él, lograba deshacerse de los "celos". Y antes de poder preguntarle algo, éste salió de la habitación junto a su fiel compañero; ambos rubios se quedaron sin poder decirle algo más.

En cuanto a Ash, él bajó las escaleras, caminó por la sala y entró a la cocina. Estaba ya más relajado, por ahora no tenía sentido ofuscarse y por ende, intentaría regresar a la razón por la que regresó a su casa: el pastel de Serena. Observó a su Pikachu quedarse en la entrada del lugar, su expresión cambió a confusión, volteó su mirada hacia donde estaba la castaña, la cual estaba decorando el postre, y parecía estar bastante concentrada. Él sin avisar, caminó despacio, se acercó con sutiliza, posó sus manos en el mueble, quedando detrás de ella, como si estuviese rodeándola por la espalda.

Ella seguía sin darse cuenta, a Ash le pareció que no había nada malo en la cercanía, bajó un poco la cabeza, hasta que su boca quedara cerca del oído de ella. Sin previo aviso le soltó unas cuantas palabras:

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sin cuidado.

La castaña se dio cuenta de dónde estaba su novio, y hubiera dado un respingo de no ser por el shock en el que su cuerpo entró. Quieta y sin decir algo, suspiró, sintió que la cara le ardía un poco y, eso se debía a que seguro estaba sonrojada; el corazón le latió demasiado rápido. ¡Ash estaba tan cerca de ella! Normalmente sus acercamientos no eran así de silenciosos, menos cuando estaba ocupada en sus asuntos. Tragó y evitó sentirse molesta, porque una de las cosas que no le agradaban era ser interrumpida.

Logró abrir la boca, respiró rápido y habló:

—E-Estoy decorando el pastel.

Seguía con la mirada pegada a la comida, así que no podía ver qué expresión tenía él. Se relajó cuando sintió que su novio se apartó.

—¿Te incomodé?

Eso la sorprendió, Ash no solía ser demasiado perceptivo, lo miró de reojo. Había estado raro desde su regreso del bosque.

Y él, nada más se dio cuenta de eso porque notó como a ella le temblaba la mano para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; era obvio que se sintió molesta por su acercamiento.

—Lo siento —masculló apenado, ella le sonrió y su pequeña molestia se fue, el muchacho detectó que el ambiente se relajó—. ¿Puedo comer un pedazo? —preguntó curioso, como si fuese un niño pequeño, Serena se río con eso y le enterneció.

Ella asintió, y vio la mirada ilusionada de él, impaciente por probar el pastel.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó apartándose un poco y quedándose a la par de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para dar un ambiente que parecía "romántico".

Serena no era exigente con su relación, las cosas solían darse solas y eso era lo que le encantaba. Ese chico, solía ser tan espontaneo a veces, sus arranques y comentarios la hacían emocionarse, y ella no lo sabía del todo, pero a él también le pasaba lo mismo —al menos, eso había sido el pie que dio comienzo a su relación—, recordaba muy bien que uno de los comentarios que le hacía Ash hacía un año, era que le gustaba verla sonreír. No había sido un comentario coqueto, aunque eso no evitó que se sonrojara, ¿estaba exagerando? Bueno, con Ash jamás se sabía por dónde darle el sentido a lo que decía, en especial cuando ella confundía las cosas. El ambiente fue tornándose bastante aliviador.

Ni si quiera el hecho de que Pikachu estuviera viéndolos de lejos era malo, porque algo que le gustaba a Serena era tener a ese pequeño pokémon cerca, ¿por qué querer separar a los dos mejores amigos? Si algo le gustaba de Ash, era que tenía ese cariño inmenso por los pokémon, y era linda la amistad que tenía con la pequeña criatura. De hecho, ella también forjó un buen lazo con Pikachu, no como la que tenía con su dueño, pero sí muy buena.

—Voy a partirte un pedazo —avisó la muchacha, buscó un cuchillo, realizó lo dicho y le entregó el trozo a él.

El entrenador pokémon sabía que sabría delicioso, sin embargo probarlo era otra historia. Lo tenía muy claro, ella tenía un talento enorme para la cocina, en especial para los postres; lo saboreó con gusto, invitó a su pokémon a acompañarlos y éste accedió. Algo en su cabeza, al verla, le hizo remarcar lo que pensó: tenía que asegurar de no estropear nada.

—Entonces —comenzó a mascullar la muchacha—, ¿tienes pensado volver a salir hoy? —preguntó mientras partía otro pedazo.

Ash asintió mientras seguía comiendo, hacía un rato que no se pasaba a ver a sus pokémon —bueno, realmente no había pasado tanto—, mordió un poco la chuchara que estaba metida en su boca, hizo una pequeña mueca y su Pikachu, quién los miraba curioso, supo que él estaba pensando en algo en particular.

—Uh, Serena —llamó jovial—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él no había pensado mucho el asunto, pero tenía que saberlo. No había tenido tiempo para inventarse una excusa, así que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy alto; Bonnie no sabía cuando había comenzado su relación. La única que poseía esos datos era la muchacha, intentó verse casual, como solía hacerlo siempre, una muy buena excusa se inventaría y seguro que ella se lo creería, ¿no?

Tampoco es que creyera que ella era ingenua, sin embargo con todo lo que había pasado, según la rubia, Serena nunca sospechó si quiera algo. ¡Punto a su favor! Su novia le miró con atención, dándole a entender que prosiguiera con lo que decía.

—Bien, es sólo que le mencionaste a Gary —habló fijando su vista en la chuchara que tenía en la mano, para que no se notara que estaba tratando de averiguar algo y mentir, y en ambas era malísimo—, que nosotros íbamos a cumplir cerca de los dos años…

Estuvo dudoso de terminar la frase, no era que no lo hubiese podido asimilar, pero si lo decía en un tono raro, ella sí se daría cuenta. "Disimuladamente" movió su vista a la castaña, quien estaba tratando de entender qué decía.

—Sí, eso dije —recalcó confusa—. ¿Por qué?

Ash estuvo a punto de retractarse en su pregunta. Echó un suspiro, bajó la cuchara al plato y le miró serio.

—Es que, quería saber si para entonces ya estaríamos en Kalos —aclaró decidido, en su mente estaba festejando por lo lógico que sonaba.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que hizo 'clic' en la mente de la castaña. Bien, su novio era muy distraído, no tenía ni por qué extrañarle eso, aunque el punto central de la situación es que él le diese relevancia a algo como eso, porque en primera sería algo que seguramente olvidaría y ella terminaría recordándoselo. Al menos, así había sido el año pasado, totalmente comprensible según la muchacha, Ash no era perfecto y no iba a obligarlo a recodar ese tipo de cosas, pero sería lindo que lo hiciera.

"Eso es extraño, y ¿por qué me lo pregunta ahora?", sospechó la castaña. Ella, siguiéndole el juego, bajó la vista al pastel, él hacía muchas cosas lindas para ella durante lo largo de su relación, el que no recordara una fecha estaba de más, es decir, era como cuando de pequeña, su madre le decía que todos los días era el día de las madres, y lo importante era demostrar siempre el cariño. Y, ese era un punto importante de recordar, más cuando la persona con quien salía, era así como el entrenador pokémon.

Eso era lo que discutieron el año pasado, seguido a eso, su comportamiento con Gary fue todavía más misterioso. ¿Por qué actuó así? Y ahora que lo analizaba mejor, alrededor de sus vacaciones había tenido una actitud sospechosa.

Bueno, siempre había una razón, ¿verdad?

"O eso creí", pensó la muchacha, estuvo demasiado tiempo pensando. Sus ojos buscaron los de él, se encontraron, sintió algo que no supo explicar, una sensación muy familiar, como cuando apenas estaban avanzando más en su relación. Era como retroceder, esa mirada y ese shock, con esa intensidad de lo desconocido.

Apartó la vista del muchacho. Algo andaba mal, ¿estaba exagerando? Tomó su tiempo para pensar mejor el asunto, quizá sólo se estaba equivocando.

—Es en un mes —soltó la muchacha, él estuvo complacido con la respuesta.

—Ah, entonces cuando ya estemos en Kalos —susurró más alegre.

—Sí, pero… Ash, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

El muchacho la miró a los ojos, el ambiente se tensó, y prefirió ignorarlo.

—Puedes —aceptó concentrado.

Ella se preparó para decirlo, inhaló y exhaló en frente suya, pasó su mano por su cabello e intentó darse fuerza para lo que seguía.

—¿Gary te molesta?

Un ladrilló chocó contra sus pensamientos, eso había sido demasiado inesperado.

—No —una mentira a medias—. Pero, ya sabes, hoy… tenía bastante hambre.

Serena le miró sin creerle, una alarma se encendió en él.

—Ash —reprendió, sabía que no estaba siendo sincero.

—Bueno, yo… —masculló frustrado. Mentirle nunca había sido un problema antes, tuvo que pensarle rápido algo—, no estoy muy bien —aseguró firme.

La muchacha le miró de reojo.

—Siento que no me estás diciendo algo —explicó Serena mientras se movía para dejar el pastel en el refrigerador.

—No, no, no…

—¿Pasó algo entre tú y él que no sepa? —preguntó sin mirarle, estaba metida en el electrodoméstico, tratando de acomodar el postre.

—Nada que yo recuerde —afirmó despreocupado. Si alguna vez volvió a ver con Gary, al menos no lo sabría, porque seis años de su vida no estaban en su cabeza, tosió fingidamente e intentó caminar.

—¿No me estás mintiendo? —preguntó Serena, estaba ofuscada y no le importaba sonar demasiado lanzada.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? —respondió con pregunta, algo vago y efectivo según vio. Ella relajó su mirada—. Creo que tan sólo… no he dormido bien…

La castaña le miró y no pudo evitar derretirse por su mirada, estaba apenado, parecía que le era complicado revelarle algo así. Existía otra cosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo que para ella, era una señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Bueno… tu mamá traerá helado hoy, lo comeremos antes del atardecer.

Ash asintió, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa. Estando ya afuera resopló, había tenido una de las conversaciones más agotadoras; ¿tan mal había actuado con Gary para que se pusiera tan perceptiva? Volteó una vez más para atrás, observó a la castaña dirigiéndose a su habitación, la miró una última vez y se sonrieron.

Fue incómodo, por no decir que el muchacho prefirió voltearse rápido y salir como un relámpago. Tenía que admitirlo, de todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, el que ella se diera cuenta no estuvo en su lista de cosas malas que podrían pasarle, así que estaba sin ideas. Hizo una mueca, caminó hasta donde estaba el laboratorio del profesor Oak; tendría una muy buena tarde entrenando con sus pokémon.

* * *

La castaña sacó de su cajón la libreta, su Braixen la observaba moverse por aquí y allá. En otro movimiento inesperado, la muchacha se agachó y sacó una caja debajo de la cama, la pokémon curiosa se acercó y observó que parecía ser un regalo sin envolver.

—Según la lista, sólo faltaría preparar la comida —pensó en voz alta, parecía tachar lo que ya había hecho—. ¿Sabes? Estoy emocionada por darle una gran fiesta a Ash, ¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a comprarle su regalo? —su compañera asintió—, ¡bien! Pues, estuve haciéndole un par de arreglos, creo que le encantará —dejó el regalo en la cama, tomo las patas de su amiga y le sonrió—. Mañana será un gran día.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, fueron a la cocina; donde encontraron a Delia, observando un álbum de fotos.

—¡Oh, Serena, qué bueno verte! —saludó la mamá de su novio, ella regresó el gesto y ambas se sentaron en unas sillas, Braixen se quedó parada a la par de su dueña escuchando la conversación.

Las dos hablaron cosas vagas, sobre como estuvo el día y el clima; hasta que la más grande sacó a flote el tema del día, el cual era que a tan sólo unas horas, sería el cumpleaños de su único hijo. Serena la escuchó emocionarse porque ahora su pequeño, tendría diecisiete años; ella le sonrió y compartió el momento.

—¿Te hace falta algo de lo que preparamos? —preguntó Delia, refiriéndose a los arreglos para la pequeña fiesta que harían.

—No, todo está en orden —contestó denotando su emoción.

—Qué bueno, invité a algunos amigos de Ash, lástima que no todos puedan venir —se lamentó con el rostro afligido, Serena asintió puesto que, todavía no conocía en persona a las amigas más cercanas de su pareja—. Ya qué, Serena, tenemos que hablar de algo importante —cambió el tema tan repentino, que la castaña estuvo realmente curiosa sobre lo que hablarían.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito saber si ya has hablado con mi hijo de eso —inquirió la señora, la castaña estuvo confundida sobre de qué estaba hablando—. Ay, Serena, sobre mis nietos —con esa aclaración, la muchacha se puso roja, su Braixen cuchicheó algo que no oyó, y su corazón se disparó al instante.

—Es que…

—Oh, que no te dé pena —la animó, sin embargo ese no era el problema—. Sé que mi hijo puede ser distraído, pero si hablas con él, seguro que se lo toma bien.

Y, para entonces, el sonrojo de Serena se iba bajando, el asunto sobre tener hijos era un tema que no tenía por qué tratar ahora. Sí se comprometieron, pero todavía no eran mayores de edad y el tema le incomodaba mucho, sumado al hecho de que hablar con su novio sobre eso, era un terreno que no quería tocar.

Aun así su suegra se veía tan radiante al hablar de eso.

—No sé…

—Serena, tienes razón —cedió la mayor, la chica suspiró ya más tranquila—. Yo hablaré mañana con él sobre esto, ya está creciendo y debe pensar en el futuro.

El sonrojó se fue por definitivo, ahora estaba más pálida de lo normal. Masculló un par de cosas inentendibles y tuvo que recurrir a su pokémon, la cual estaba ayudándola a que se le pasara el susto.

—Me alegra que te emocionaras la idea, hasta te quedaste sin habla —comentó la señora, la castaña logró deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

—Yo, creo que debería dejarlo para otro día —expresó la castaña.

—Para nada, mañana de una vez aprovechando que cumple un año más —insistió su suegra.

La muchacha para entonces, se rindió en intentar persuadirla. Su mente comenzó a tener un plan, y ello consistía en evitar que Ash hablara con su madre. ¡Eso haría! Impediría que ella hablara con su novio, así le evitaría un mal rato en su cumpleaños y todo sería más fácil mañana. Le sonrió a su suegra, y siguieron conversando en lo que preparaban algo de comer.

* * *

Miró por la ventana el manto de la noche, estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío. Su Pikachu ya estaba acostado en la cama, Ash suspiró recordando que apenas si pudo concentrarse en sus entrenamientos; sus pokémon estuvieron observándolo más que curiosos, y si bien hubo un instante en que sí pudo concentrarse, sus preguntas sobre si la castaña se daría cuenta regresaban a su mente. Para el final del día, había pasado ratos en los que olvidaba todo y luego recordaba su existencia y dónde estaba parada; un fiasco total.

Suspiró hondo, se metió en la cama, y no cerró la ventana, a pesar de que el frío aumentaría en la noche, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

Como siempre dormía todo desordenado, para eso de las dos de la madrugada la sábana que lo cubría terminó en el suelo. El frío creció más durante el resto de las horas, y algo era seguro, al muchacho le esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Intentó abrir los ojos, y el sólo hecho de intentarlo se le hacía pesado. Sintió el dolor recorrerle en los brazos, intentó quejarse sintiendo su garganta seca, al intentar sentarse se mareó y sobretodo, resopló al sentir el dolor chocarle en la cabeza; miró a su pequeño pokémon y la vista se le nubló un poco.

Oh no, estaba enfermo. Se quejó mentalmente, apenas si podía articular un par de monosílabos, la boca seguro le olía mal y estaba con esa sensación enferma; se levantó despacio y comenzó su recorrido al baño; al llegar se encerró, se apoyó en el lavamanos e intentó hacer un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Al levantar la vista del espejo se dio cuenta de lo peor, ¡se veía pésimo! Hizo una mueca, se lavó los dientes, la cara, salió de ahí para traer algo de ropa nueva hacía allá. Volvió, se encerró otra vez, suspiró, siguió haciendo lo cotidiano hasta bañarse, sintiéndose sólo un poco mejor, logró secarse y vestirse. Se miró otra vez ahí, dándose cuenta que, se veía más decente que antes.

Echó un suspiró largo, abrió la puerta y observó a su Pikachu caminar hasta él. Se dio ánimos y empezó a caminar, fijándose en que seguro se había levantado tarde; volteó rápido hacia atrás al escuchar un ruido. Fue mala idea, debido a que se mareó otra vez, se apoyó en la pared y se relajó, volvió a andar y en frente suya, se encontró con alguien.

Se sorprendió al verla, la miró como si fuese la cosa más extraña.

—¿Acaso ya no saludas, Ash? —preguntó la muchacha.

—¿Misty? —preguntó él sin poder creérselo. Seguro era una alucinación—. ¿En serio eres real?

La del cabello anaranjado se sintió ofendida.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —reclamó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ash, quién ya no dudaba de la existencia de su amiga, exhaló e intentó controlar su malestar.

—Nada —respondió sin ganas, estaba de pocos ánimos y ella no estaba ayudando—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el tono más imprudente y gastado.

—Vine por ti —explicó sin mucho rodeo, de repente la chica se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, agitó su cabeza e intentó recomponer lo dicho, hasta que se dio cuenta que él ni si quiera entendió—. Tu mamá me invitó.

—Ah, sí, gracias por venir —comentó cerrando los ojos. Su Pikachu saludó a Misty, y ésta hizo lo mismo, pasados unos minutos su amiga le miró curiosa.

—¿Es cierto que esa chica linda de allá es tu novia? —interrogó con interés—. Me parece increíble.

El entrenador pokémon sabía que Misty estaba menospreciándolo de alguna manera, bueno la castaña era una muy buena persona, y él también. ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Hizo un mohín e intentó no marearse.

—Sí, lo es —respondió seco.

—¿Y cómo pasó? —siguió sus preguntas, pero para él era obvio que no tenía una respuesta.

—Pasó —contestó rápido.

—¡Oh, vamos, Ash, dame detalles! Somos amigos —reprochó mientras se acercaba, le sonrió e intentó ser amigable.

—Misty, en serio, no es el momento —comentó intentado zafarse del asunto.

—¿Estás molesto o algo?

Él iba a contestar, hasta que alguien llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Era Serena, quién traía un hermoso vestido bombacho corto, de color blanco, no tenía mangas y tenía un pequeño escote; se veía energética.

—Buenos días —saludó cortes—. ¿Quieres comer algo, Ash? —la voz dulce de su 'novia' le provocó sonreír.

—Sí, gracias —respondió sin más.

Misty se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de él, de repente estaba sonriendo y se veía más cómodo que nunca. Muy posible ella hacía mal tercio, pero estaba bastante curiosa por lo que estaba pasando en frente de ella; esa chica parecía en serio, subirle los ánimos a Ash.

—¿Te sientes bien? —intuyó Serena, notando que su compañero estaba sudando.

La amiga más antigua del entrenador, supuso que iba a mentirle.

—No, es decir, me levante algo enfermo hoy.

—Oh, no te preocupes, iré por medicina —la expresión de preocupación de Serena era genuina, y el rostro de Ash, en medio de su abatimiento, estaba relajándose.

—Gracias, Serena —expresó bastante agradecido, la castaña bajó por las escaleras dejándolos solos.

Ash regresó a su expresión anterior, sólo que ahora parecía exhalar e inhalar con lentitud.

—¿Por qué no te vas a sentar al sofá? —sugirió su amiga, él asintió y bajaron hasta la sala.

Se encontraron con Delia, quién estaba junto a Mr. Mime, listos para tomar muchas fotos, sin embargo cuando su mamá lo vio, ella corrió tan rápido que ni la vio venir.

—¡Ay, hijo! —exclamó mientras tomaba de los hombros al muchacho—. ¿Por qué no vas a pasear con Misty un rato?

—Pero…

—Nada de eso, Ash. Ve y diviértete, todavía tengo cosas que arreglar —avisó jalando de paso a la aludida. Ambos quedaron fuera de la casa.

Pikachu caminó hasta donde ellos estaban, hubo un silencio donde sólo se escuchaba el aire pasar.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a caminar un rato —asumió Misty, empezó a andar mientras esperaba al lento de Ash, quién caminaba a paso tortuga.

Pasó un rato donde no se dijeron mucho, llegaron hasta unos árboles, donde Ash se quedó parado. La muchacha del cabello anaranjado tenía que admitir que él no se veía nada bien, suspiró e hizo lo que le pareció correcto.

—Siéntate allá —le indicó, él sin chistar se fue a recostar en un tronco—. Iré a traerte la medicina, no te muevas.

Ella notó como su amigo asintió sin más, caminó de vuelta a la casa, encargándole de paso a Pikachu que cuidara de su entrenador.

* * *

Serena caminó por toda la sala y la cocina, había encontrado la medicina que necesitaba Ash, y cuando fue a buscarlo no lo encontró por ningún lado. Volvió a la entrada de la casa, dudando de si él hubiera sido tan descuidado como para salir.

Antes de poder avanzar, su suegra se acercó.

—¿Buscas a mi hijo?

—Sí.

—Ah, está dando un paseo con Misty —respondió tranquila, Serena cambió su expresión a una de preocupación.

—¿Un paseo con Misty? —repitió sonando ida, la señora a su lado le sonrió con ternura.

—Serena, no tienes porque estar celosa —le aseguró mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro—. Mi hijo te quiere. Así que no te preocupes, estarán de regreso en un ya.

Su suegra se fue, dejándola con esa sensación de no saber qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Celos? No, para empezar esa muchacha era sólo una amiga de la infancia, y ella era la novia. ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? Agitó su cabeza, el punto central era que él estaba enfermo y encima afuera, ¿y si se desmayaba por culpa del sol? ¿Y si se mareaba?

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo —declaró segura, antes de poder abrir la puerta alguien entró.

—Serena —susurró Misty.

—¿Do-Dónde está Ash?

—Lo dejé por allá, recostado en un árbol. Se veía fatal, vine por la medicina para que se sintiera mejor.

—No te preocupes, voy a ir a buscarlo —habló firme mientras avanzaba hacia afuera—. Gracias por preocuparte por él.

—De nada.

Las dos se sonrieron, cada una tomó su camino. La castaña estaba ansiosa por verlo.

* * *

El muchacho se había quedado callado, su pokémon le miraba preocupado por su salud, apenas si podía abrir los ojos. Su respiración irregular le estaba fastidiando, su único deseo era sentirse mejor y así poder al menos, comer algo. Pasó una mano por su rostro, hizo un intento por recostarse mejor y antes de poder si quiera relajarse, escuchó unos gritos llamando.

"¿Quién es?", se preguntó molesto. Los pasos hacía él iban haciéndose más fuertes, apenas y pudo visualizar una silueta.

—¡Hola, Ash! —saludó Brock, con su usual tono alegre.

Pero para ese punto el entrenador estaba alucinando, según su vista él estaba ante un Ludicolo. Ash se rio de eso, movió su brazo hasta su pokémon y le acarició la cabeza.

—¿Ves, Pikachu? —le preguntó a su amigo, éste asintió despacio—. Tengamos una batalla pokémon —sugirió animado, al parecer pasó de estar adolorido a estar incapacitado por sus alucinaciones.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó el mayor, Ash asintió de forma ida.

—Eso, Pikachu, ¡impactrueno! —exclamó tan alto como pudo, su pokémon lo vio confundido, pero obedeció a la orden.

Y así, el amigo de Ash terminó chamuscado. Antes de que Brock volviese a abrir la boca, una muchacha de cabellos castaños se acercó preocupada.

—¡Oh, no! —corrió tan rápido como pudo, el moreno se alivió de que alguien estuviese ahí para auxiliarlo, sin embargo vio como la chica bonita se acercaba hacia donde Ash—. ¿Estás bien?

Bueno, él fue ignorado y tan sólo una ola de pequeña depresión lo llenó. El del cabello negro azulado apenas si pudo identificarla, como ella se había arrodillado, él pudo tocarle los brazos y luego el cabello, Serena se estaba sonrojando por el tacto nada avisado de su pareja, luego sintió como éste se arrodillaba en frente de ella, con el aliento jadeante y los ojos encendidos en… ¿felicidad?

—¿S-Serena? —masculló inseguro, ella entonces reaccionó y sacó de su bolsa la medicina.

—Sí, tómate esto —le entregó lo que él necesitaba, esperó a que se lo tomara y Ash regresó a recostarse.

El silencio se hizo presente, Brock se levantó aturdido todavía, se acercó despacio y observó a la castaña con curiosidad.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Serena —respondió sonriente.

—Escuché a Ash llamarte así —comentó mientras se ponía en cuclillas—. Me refería a que si eres su novia.

La castaña se sonrojó en un poco y asintió más de una vez.

—Oh, mi amigo tiene mucha suerte —habló feliz—. Supongo que está enfermo.

—Despertó así, pero con lo que le di seguro se le pasara —aseguró la muchacha poniéndose de pie—. Disculpa, ¿me puedes ayudar? —preguntó refiriéndose a llevar a Ash a casa, Brock aceptó contento y así ambos regresaron a la fiesta. El enfermo se quedó dormido a medio camino.

* * *

No supo ni cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, para cuando despertó estaba en el sofá y un pequeño grupo de personas lo rodeaban. Al pararse se dio cuenta que se sentía bastante bien, buscó con la mirada a la castaña y la encontró, sonriéndole como nunca; todos empezaron a saludarle cuando éste dijo que se sentía mejor. Misty y Brock habían venido de visita, y mucha nostalgia lo llenó; siguió saludando al profesor Oak y a Tracey, cuando casi todos fueron a sentarse notó la presencia de Gary, quién se había ubicado justo al lado de la castaña.

—Hey, Ash —saludó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Hola —regresó el saludo de forma más amigable.

—Entonces fuiste bastante descuidado como para enfermarte en tu cumpleaños —comentó divertido, Serena observó la expresión más calmada de Ash sobre su no tan amigo.

—Cosas que pasan —expresó con bastante educación.

El entrenador pokémon había decido no hacer caso a Gary, mucho menos tomarse a pecho sus comentarios. Sí, actuaría como un adulto normal y civilizado, además ¿qué clase de cosa podría hacerle? Ahora sí, él estaba preparado para todo.

—Bueno, supongo que iré a sentarme por allá —señaló el lugar donde estaban Misty y Tracey, Ash no notó la mirada de Serena, quién quería sentarse junto a él.

Y antes de poder decir algo más, él fue a sentarse con sus amigos del pasado, dejando a Serena callada y confundida. Él por su parte tan sólo fue a sentarse en medio de sus dos amigos.

—¿No les molesta que me siente acá? —preguntó despreocupado, ellos no se quejaron.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos donde el muchacho escuchó como Misty hablaba de sus aventuras en el gimnasio, Tracey conversaba sobre todo lo que fuese aburrido para él. Se planteó seriamente el haber escogido un lugar como ese, porque si estuviese allá con Serena al menos podría opinar sobre alguna cosa, se sentía como si estuviese de más ahí, su Pikachu incluso le había pedido permiso para irse a jugar con sus demás pokémon afuera, no pudo negarse ante su petición y se quedó ahí sin poder divertirse.

Se supone que era su cumpleaños, bostezó aburrido, escuchó a su madre llamarle para hablar sobre algo, no dudó en levantarse para ir con ella.

—Oh, hijo feliz cumpleaños —lo felicitó abrazando fuertemente.

—Gr-Gracias mamá —contestó algo asfixiado—-. ¿Cuándo podremos comer? —preguntó curioso.

—Oh, hijo dentro de un rato, por ahora pondremos música para bailar —explicó con suma alegría, Ash no quería nada de eso y prefería mil veces comer algo, suspiró resignado.

—Entonces, supongo que me volveré a sentar…

—Mejor quédate conmigo —insistió su progenitora.

—Bueno, está bien.

—Excelente, tenemos mucho para conversar.

Ash asintió sin mucho ánimo, desde donde estaba podía ver a Gary y Serena. Su sentido de la vista se activó, con cuidado fue fijando su mirada en los dos, quienes conversaban alegres y ella se reía, con esa sonrisa tan brillante y esa mirada radiante; se sintió feliz por verla así, hasta que vio como Gary le miraba apenas un poco, había notado que los estaba viendo. No apartó la vista, sin embargo el castaño le dirigió una mirada extraña provocando el mismo sentimiento del día anterior.

¡Ahí estaba! Lo sabía, Gary no estaba siendo honesto. Se sintió más interesado por la conversación, de repente vio como Gary se acercó demasiado a Serena, hasta que la boca de él se colocara a tan sólo unos centímetros del oído de su novia. Se le erizó la piel, se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para soportar el no levantarse.

"Actúa como un adulto", se repitió mentalmente. Si por él fuera, iría y armaría un "escándalo" —justificado según su punto de vista—, no obstante tenía que sentarse y actuar como si nada. Su mamá le tocó el hombro, haciéndolo voltear en el acto perdiéndose de lo que estaba viendo, no entendía ni de qué le estaba hablando, así que asintió sin más.

Tragó duro cuando observó la sonrisa que le dedicó el investigador pokémon, lo vio levantarse junto a la castaña. Ambos subieron las escaleras.

Se dirigían a las habitaciones. Ya no pensó en las consecuencias.

—Disculpa mamá, tengo que ir al baño —se excusó sonando desesperado.

—Ve, no te aguantes.

Después de eso, caminó tan rápido como pudo, subió hasta el segundo piso y ahí empezó a ser más cauteloso. Vio la puerta de la habitación de ella entre abierta, se acercó y empezó su espionaje.

—Oh vamos, Serena —ánimo Gary con voz semi-coqueta—. Ash no se va enterar, te lo prometo.

Por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que el eludido se confundiera, pero el tono en que lo dijo no le gustó nada. Escuchó un quejido raro de Serena.

—No me parece que sea correcto —contradijo la muchacha.

"¡Eso, Serena!", animó el entrenador en su mente.

—Serena —llamó el investigador aún con ese tonito que lo ponía de los nervios—, te aseguro que no es nada malo, en serio.

El "espía" estaba resistiéndose a entrar y retar a Gary a una batalla, ¡todo sea por salvar el honor de la castaña!

—Mira, voy a empezar yo para que veas que no pasa nada.

Ash no entendió a que se refería con eso, no podía ver desde donde estaba. Apenas si visualizó a su 'rival' moviéndose, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Escuchó un quejido de parte de Serena, abrió la puerta y observó a la muchacha siendo agarrada de los brazos por Gary, quién estaba en frente de ella. Demasiado juntos según la perspectiva del muchacho, según por lo que escuchó su novia estaba siendo forzada, hizo una mueca de molestia y estaba a un paso pequeño de salirle un tic en el ojo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, agitó su cabeza y "recobró" la compostura—. ¡Lo sabía! —gritó tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de algunos que estaban abajo.

Clemont, Bonnie y el Profesor Oak llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, observaron a Serena y Gary separados, y a un Ash muy molesto.

—Uh, Yo… —masculló Serena.

—¡Tú! —señaló el muchacho a su rival—. ¡Ayer lo sentí, tú estás aquí sólo para lastimarla! —exclamó con pura molestia, si sus ojos fueran rayos laser el castaño ya estuviera hecho cenizas.

Hubo unos breves segundos de silencio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Gary con lentitud.

Bonnie sintió el peligro acercase, se aproximó a su amigo e intentó hacerlo razonar.

—Ash, estás haciendo una escena —le reclamó la menor jalándolo de la muñeca.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó confundido y molesto.

—Cálmate, recuerda lo que hablamos ayer, sobre los celos —susurró Clemont intentando apaciguar la tensión.

—¿Celos? —cuestionó molesto el aludido—. ¡Cuáles! ¿No ven lo que pasó?

Todos se quedaron callados, la castaña salió de la habitación cubriéndose la cara de la vergüenza. Ash intentó detenerla, pero ella salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde.

—Bueno, muchachos —habló el profesor—. Creo que esto nos deja una lección a todos —el cumpleañero se fue caminando, ignorando el último comentario del mayor—. Oh, Gary, ¿qué hiciste?

El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta, estaba más que ofendido.

—¡Nada! Ash está loco —reclamó rencoroso.

—Está celoso —aclaró Bonnie—. Debiste darte cuenta, era obvio.

Clemont jaló a su hermana, ambos se fueron sin decir algo dejando sólo a la familia.

—Entonces… ¿no hiciste algo…?

—Qué no —insistió el joven, hizo una mueca y se fue dejando al más viejo ahí parado, sin decir algo.

* * *

Misty y Brock vieron salir a Ash echando chispas, se levantaron de su lugar y fueron a hablar con él. Por los gritos dedujeron que pasó algo que dejó helada la fiesta, el entrenador terminó donde estaban la mayoría de sus pokémon jugando, lo observaron suspirar y acercarse a ellos; Pikachu se lanzó a sus brazos a abrazarlo.

—Ash —llamó el moreno, le tocó el hombro y éste volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué pasó?

El del cabello negro azulado hizo un mohín.

—Pues, Gary, eso pasó —sus palabras salieron impulsivamente.

La chica tosió de forma disimulada, parecía algo nerviosa.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Serena —avisó mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Brock, habla con él.

Ambos la vieron partir, el entrenador pokémon se sentó en el paso cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras tenía agachada la cabeza. Había sido un desastre, y más que eso… Serena se fue, ¿estaría molesta con él? En tal caso, tendrían una seria conversación donde terminaría perdiendo. Su Pikachu intentaba animarlo, acercándosele y lanzándole sus típicos 'Pika', sin embargo eso sólo lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor; Brock suspiró y observó a cierto rubio caminando hacía ellos.

—Ash —llamó Clemont, bastante preocupado y evidentemente nervioso—. ¿Qué pasó?

El cumpleañero junto sus rodillas y las elevó, para que así su cabeza quedara apoyada en sus piernas, no vería a nadie y su enojo se iría. Clemont insistió y él sólo pudo resoplar.

—¡Gary estaba molestando a Serena! —gritó justificándose, apartó la cara de su escondite y lo vio—. ¿Por qué no me crees?

El científico exhaló.

—Yo no dije eso —reclamó Clemont.

Ash no dejó de verlo, Brock, quién estaba viendo todo, analizó a fondo la situación.

—Creo que deberías buscar a Serena, y luego a Gary —sugirió el mayor.

—Pero…

—Tiene razón —apoyó el de los lentes—. No importa si tienes o no tienes razón. Ve con Serena, ella te necesita —explicó despacio, haciéndolo entender que algo podría ir mal.

—¿Creen que esté molesta? —preguntó Ash en un tono neutro.

—No sé, pero si lo está… podría hablar con ella —ofreció el mejor amigo de Ash, Clemont. El entrenador pokémon le sonrió, ¡vaya que tenía un gran amigo!

—Creo que no es que esté molesta —intervino Brock—. Más bien, está confundida por tu actitud, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla?

El muchacho reflexionó un poco, la única cosa que él quería evitar era verla triste. Hizo una mueca, había fallado, y existía una gran posibilidad de que la castaña estuviera… ¿confundida? Nunca la había visto molesta —o tal vez su otro yo sí, pero eso era otro tema—, sacudió su cabeza y miró a su Pikachu, éste lo incitaba a pararse e ir a buscarla también.

Sin más, tomó su decisión.

—Chicos, gracias por sus consejos —se levantó y tenía esa mirada llena de determinación—. ¡Pikachu, vamos!

Entrenador y pokémon se alejaron corriendo, los dos amigos de él se quedaron mirándolo irse. Sólo esperaban que no lo echara a perder.

* * *

Ash tenía una pequeña idea de dónde podía estar ella, por lo general a ellos les gustaba pasear por ahí, ver las nubes y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Sin dudarlo tomó camino hacia allá. Estaba bastante concentrado en encontrarla, sin embargo observó a dos figuras conocidas para él, se ocultó como pudo, y se acercó para escuchar lo que hablaban.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo estar escondido detrás de unos arbustos, sólo quería saber la verdad. Ya había hecho bastante el ridículo.

―¿Lo conseguiste? ―preguntó Misty.

―No, es más difícil de lo que pensé ―comentó Gary molesto.

―Te dije que no sería fácil ―le regañó, él otro gruñó en respuesta.

Ash intentó no quedarse sin aliento, ¡así que ellos intentaban hacerle algo a Serena…! O algo así, no entendía por completo, pero no era precisamente bueno.

Entonces, el muchacho se dio cuenta que Misty estaba en el complot también. Pikachu estaba igual de sorprendido que él, se agachó un poco más y miró con molestia a los dos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, ¿por qué todo era tan complicado? De repente, vio como la chica se alejaba de Gary, y éste se quejaba al aire. El entrenador pokémon salió de su escondite y lo miró.

—¡Escuche todo! —reclamó el novio de Serena.

Al castaño se le descompuso su expresión altanera, pasó a estar confundido y en un ya cambió eso. En primera, debía seguir manteniendo su imagen.

—Si escuchaste todo, ¿por qué estás molesto? —preguntó Gary en tono regañón, después suspiró y le miró con decepción—. ¿En serio, estás molesto conmigo? —su tono de voz iba subiendo—. Te volviste loco, en serio —hizo una pausa y pasó su mano por su cara—, parece como si hubieras olvidado sobre la última vez que hablamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ash se puso pálido, entendiendo que estaba quedándose atrapado. Tenía que ser rápido con lo que diría…

—Me has estado mintiendo —aseguró el muchacho del cabello negro azulado.

Entonces, fue Gary quién cambió su expresión.

—Bien, lo admito —confesó irritado—. ¡Pero no cómo crees! Ash, estás raro, no pareces la misma persona con la que hablé hace dos años.

—¿Hablamos hace dos años? —preguntó impulsivamente, después se dio cuenta de su pregunta y del hoyo en el que se había metido—. ¡Es decir sí…!

—Basta, bien… ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así?

—No…

—¿Por qué parece que perdiste la memoria?

Ash no tuvo más remedio que resoplar y sentarse en el pasto, su Pikachu se sentó en sus piernas y él exhaló.

—Pues, no soy Ash o al menos no el que debería estar aquí —admitió sin remedio. No tenía sentido seguir lanzando excusas si él no le creería.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —afirmó al ver la mirada estupefacta de su compañero—. Un día, estaba en Kalos yendo en camino hacia el último gimnasio que me quedaba, ¡de repente desperté una mañana y estaba aquí!

Gary bufó molesto, no le creía absolutamente nada. Desvió la mirada a los ojos de Ash, quién parecía estar hablando muy en serio; entonces sólo quedaban dos opciones:

Se había desquiciado o…

Estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Estás diciéndome que un día tenías diez años y al otro dieciséis?

—¡Sí, eso! —gritó ya más contento.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —preguntó Gary.

—Porque alguna vez fuimos amigos y, aunque no lo creas, yo no te mentiría con algo así. Si me hubiese vuelto loco, alguien más lo habría notado, ¿no?

La lógica de Ash golpeaba la suya, exhaló e intentó pensar en una razón para no creerle. Miró al cielo, recordó que a su amigo le pasaban cosas más raras que eso, rodó los ojos y lo miró otra vez.

—Te creo… —explicó con una sonrisa amplia y triunfante—, no le diré a nadie, pero tengo una condición.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Que dejes tus estúpidos celos —aclaró el muchacho, tensando el ambiente y viendo un pequeño sonrojo en Ash.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —bramó molesto, su Pikachu lo apoyó en el asunto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué yo habría de hacerle algo a ella?

Ash cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, e infantilmente cerró los ojos.

—No sé, ¿qué hablabas con Misty?

—Mira, Tracey sospecha de ti —la expresión en el rostro de su compañero fue de confusión—. Sabe que estás raro, así que me pidió a Misty y a mí averiguarlo, yo acepté porque pensé que sería divertido conversar contigo, pero estuviste todo el rato haciendo gestos infantiles y siendo un posesivo con tu novia —y si había querido molestar a Ash, lo logró—. De todas formas no importa, Serena no me dijo que tú estabas raro, se negó a hablarme de ello, incluso le dije que yo hablaría mal de ti y no pasaría nada, y ya ves… no quiso. En fin, deberías estar contento, porque no diré nada.

Demasiado información junta para el muchacho, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a darse cuenta de que había actuado de manera muy sospechosa, como para que Tracey ya estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Un dolor de cabeza le iba a dar por tanto problema, suspiró y tan sólo le pidió disculpas a su compañero.

Hablaron por un rato más, Ash le habló a Gary sobre sus aventuras intentando que Serena no se enterara de su asunto, él se río de todo lo malo que le pasaba. Ambos estuvieron un rato más tranquilos, hasta que el entrenador decidió ir a buscar a la castaña, ya tenía solucionado un asunto y necesitaba arreglar el otro.

* * *

Serena estaba recostada en un tronco, su Braixen la abrazaba para intentar hacerla sentir mejor. Ella no entendía qué le ocurría a Ash, no lograba calmar sus dudas y sobre todo, empezaba a darse cuenta que había dejado pasar muchas cosas; se preguntó si alguna vez él le habría mentido o algo. Existía una pequeña sospecha de que él escondía algo, es decir, ¿sería que no quería casarse con ella? ¿No le gustaba la idea de estar comprometidos?

Y lo ocurrido con Gary, es decir, Ash había actuado de forma impulsiva, asumió cosas que no eran y no dejó que alguien explicara lo que pasó. En realidad, hacía rato que debió darse cuenta que su novio no estaba actuando al cien por ciento como era, lo dejó pasar porque creyó que sólo era una crisis, pero ahora dudaba seriamente de que eso fuese verdad.

Lo único que quería era verlo, preguntarle si todo estaba bien, y saber que lo estaría. Ni si quiera pudo darle el regalo que le hizo, su corazón se encogió, se levantó y empezó a caminar.

Su pokémon la acompañaba, dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y vio a Ash junto a Gary, hablando más cómodos. Se agachó, no quería que la vieran, se sentía todavía avergonzada por lo que pasó y no sabía que decirle al castaño. Entre tanto, reconoció la voz del investigador pokémon diciendo algo que nunca pudo asegurar por completo.

—¿Quién diría que eres celoso, eh, Ash? —preguntó en burla el castaño, Ash se volvió a sonrojar un poco en respuesta.

—Qué no —insistió infantil.

—Pika…

La castaña se tapó la boca con las manos, su Braixen la observó y ambas tuvieron una mirada cómplice.

Su corazón no sabía si estar feliz o triste, ¡Ash se había puesto celoso! O sea, ¿temía perderla, tanto la quería?

Quizá descubriría su respuesta más pronto de lo que creía.

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

_El entrenador pokémon miró al chico alto, serio y de cabellos azules, estaba caminando hacía él y Serena; su novia lo saludó sin mencionar su nombre, estaba comenzando a tener un problema._

_—__Ash —nombró el desconocido bastante sonriente._

_Oh, no. Se conocían, lo malo es que el muchacho no sabía ni quién era. Sería sospechoso no saber su nombre —ni saber por qué se conocían—, y lo peor es que Serena estaba con él, observándolo y vigilando si hacía algo raro. _

_"__¡Qué pase algo!", rogó en su mente. Si no lograba zafarse de esa situación, tendría más de un problema._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Felicidades si terminaron de leer. Lamento que sea largo, créanme, le intenté cortar y le corté escenas. Y eso que no terminé de colocar lo que sigue.

Este capítulo es el más cansado que he escrito, no sé qué ha pasado, en serio xD Falta ver qué hará Ash, como Serena seguirá sospechando y… ¿ella se enterará de la vedad?

Metí drama porque sí, el fanfic no podría no tener un nudo (Un nudo general, cada capítulo tiene un problema xD, pero tiene que haber uno principal). Lo sé, este fanfic es para que ustedes se rían y yo también, adoro escribirles esta historia porque está llena de ideas, pero no se preocupen, el drama es poquito y las dudas de la castaña… bueno, no daré más detalles.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**¡Agradezco mucho sus Reviews (Comentarios), Fav/Favorito, Follow/Alerta!** Nombraría a cada uno de los que me han dejado review, o han colocado esta historia como favorita, o le han dado Follow, pero esto se haría más largo.

A los que me leen por el otro fanfic, agradezco sus Reviews y que lean mis fanfics, ¡gracias! Les traeré dentro de mucho, un Two-Shot algo dramático de Amour, y quizá retome el fanfic Laserblade que se borró de mi computadora. ¿Más tragedias? Mi laptop ya no funciona, así que tengo que escribirles en una computadora vieja y que se suele trabar (Creo que sólo acá me hacía falta mencionarlo), ¿algo más? Síp, resulta que la tarjeta de memoria de mi teléfono se dañó, casi me quedo sin toda mi música y ahora, en este momento, estoy intentando recuperarla, ¿por qué es importante? Porque yo suelo escribir con música, y también están otras cosas que me importan. Bueno, se agradece muchísimo el que lean c:

La página ha estado fallando y no me quería subir el capítulo, si no fuese por mis básicos conocimientos de inglés estaría todavía ahogada con eso xD

Sin más, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. ¡Suerte, nos leemos!

**¿**Reviews**?**


	11. Chapter 11: ¡Dos años y algo más!

¡Hi!

Lo siento. No subí otra vez el fanfic el mes pasado, pero prometo subirles capítulo doble este mes, o sea este y otro. Lo prometo porque así seguro que lo cumplo, o si no recuérdenmelo en Reviews (Comentarios) porque eso me ayuda jajaja xD O los Fav / Follow también se agradecen.

Bueno, hay mucha emoción por lo que está pasando en el anime. Y créanme, yo estoy con todo el hype, pero con varias series y mi cabeza está como que no lo soporta xD

¡Bien! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Para algunos este fanfic es una buena opción para reírse, y créanme, yo me divierto escribiendo. ¡Adoro hacerlos reír! Aunque, el drama que meto en 'Por y para siempre', es más para desahogarme xD

¡Notas/Comentarios!

1# Ustedes, chicos y chicas, son increíbles. En serio, si están leyendo mis dos fanfics se los agradezco. Lo sé, me tardo pero es por cuestiones de la vida xD Y repito mucho esto, pero es la verdad.

2# ¡Y he aquí! Este episodio tiene personajes invitados (jaja Qué gracioso sonó eso). Estarán un par de personajes que me gustan (encantan), habrá otra mención a otro Shipping y bueno, ¿adivinaron de quién se trata por medio del Preview del anterior capítulo?

3# Si llegamos a los 100 Reviews (y más, ojalá :'D), les escribo un especial de momentos cortos sobre el otro 'supuesto' lado de la historia. O sea, un _What if…? (¿Qué pasaría si…?) _Dentro del mismo fic, el What if? Trataría sobre el otro Ash y su situación. O sea, como actuaría un Ash ya de dieciséis, novio de Serena, con sus amigos estando en el tiempo de Kalos, cuando no era novio de Serena. ¡O sea esta situación, pero invertida! ¡Aunque! Eso no significa que eso sea lo que pasó en la historia. Esto es nada más un aparte, una alternativa escrita por diversión, no interfiere en la historia. ¿Qué les parece?

4# **Al review (comentario) número 100** le escribiré un One-Shot con la palabra que quiera/escoja/deje en su comentario (La única regla es que no sea una palabra fuerte, sólo cosas para todo público). Es decir, digamos que X usuario deja el comentario número 100, entonces esa persona en su comentario deja una palabra como 'Chocolate' y yo haré un One-Shot (Historia de un solo capítulo) AmourShipping con esa palabra.

5# Sigo en las mismas con mi teléfono, pero no se preocupen. He tenido días mejores ^^

6# Ya actualizaré 'Por y para siempre', no se preocupen.

7# Pasó algo que no quería. Es que, la idea del fanfic era que todo ocurriera en un solo capítulo y que los especiales se partieran en dos. El problema fue que el anterior capítulo se pasó del límite de palabras, tuve que cortarlo y he aquí, el cómo termina la fiesta de cumpleaños y como inicia otra festividad. Sí, que lío xD

8# La canción que imaginé que sonaba cuando Ash y Serena están en la sala, es 'Take a Bow de Rihanna (versión instrumental). Esa era la que escuchaba mientras escribía la escena. Pero, imagínense la canción que gusten xD

¡Sin más, espero que les guste!

Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokémon Company en general.

* * *

**Capítulo XI: "**¡Dos años y algo más!**"**

¿Y cómo se supone que se lo iba a preguntar? Serena no solía ser muy directa, porque eso podía llevarla a conseguir ciertos problemas. En este caso, no sabía si lo mejor era ir y preguntarle directo a su novio si estaba celoso o no. Lo otro era saber si Ash estaba consciente de eso, porque según lo que escuchó él parecía negarlo.

Ella sabía de los celos o algo así. Desde que empezó a viajar con él ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo familiar. Serena sabía que Ash era un gran chico, y siempre creyó que era lo suficientemente distraído, como para no darse cuenta de sus emociones más allá del campo de batalla. En teoría, ese tipo de situaciones nunca las imaginó en su relación, pero recordaba habérselo mencionado a Ash de forma vaga, y él no había captado.

Su mente distrajo el hecho de que el entrenador pokémon estaba raro, más bien se concentró en lo más reciente. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, suspiró de manera ruidosa y miró a su pokémon.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Su compañera hizo sus acostumbrados sonidos y le miró con confusión.

—No puedo creer que esté celoso —masculló mirando hacia abajo—. Suena a algo demasiado irreal…

—Pero es cierto —replicó Misty, quien acababa de ponerse en frente de Serena.

La castaña soltó un grito, se llevó la mano al corazón y le vio apenada, pues a la otra chica casi se le revientan los tímpanos.

—¡Lo siento, me asuste!

—Está bien —habló la otra muchacha—. ¿Estabas pensando en Ash?

—S-Sí —tartamudeó en respuesta.

—Creo que sí estaba celoso—comentó Misty mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El viento sopló un poco fuerte, ambas temblaron un poco por la ventisca. Serena hizo una mueca e intentó pensar qué hacer, porque estaba un poco molesta por la escena que se armó hacía un rato, y también estaba confundida por los repentinos celos de Ash. Miró de reojo a la muchacha que estaba con ella e intentó pensar qué sería lo mejor.

—Oye —llamó Serena—. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

La del cabello anaranjado le miró divertida.

—Bueno, podrías seguirle el juego y darle celos —sugirió despreocupada.

Serena abrió un poco más los ojos, estaba sorprendida por el comentario.

—Hoy es su cumpleaños —recordó con algo de vaguedad—. No creo que sea la mejor opción, además seguro que ya todo está aclarado.

Misty frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices que ya está aclarado?

—Vi a Gary y Ash hablando hace unos minutos.

La expresión en el rostro de la líder de gimnasio cambió, parecía pensar en ello.

—Como gustes entonces —habló Misty levantándose—. De todas formas, ¿no crees que deberías molestarte por el show que armó?

Esas palabras provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en Serena.

—Sí, estoy un poco molesta —confesó más tranquila—, no es que ignore todo lo que él hace. —Hizo una pausa pequeña y después continuó—. Todos tenemos formas de reaccionar diferentes…

Serena observó a su Braixen, ésta asintió dándole apoyo. Se levantó también, observó a la amiga de su novio y le susurró un 'Gracias'. Ella ya sabía qué tenía que ir a conversar con Ash.

* * *

Su Pikachu estaba en su regazo, vio a su alrededor y pensó en lo fatal que se sentía. Primero había sido demasiado impulsivo en sus últimas acciones, segundo había casi arruinado la fiesta, y ahora estaba esperando a Serena. Necesita verla y hablarle, eso le había aconsejado Clemont, Brock y Gary —a quién ya no detestaba—. Resopló mientras veía a la sala de su casa, escuchó la música y vio a su mamá bailando. Se cubrió la cara con su mano; se preguntó por qué ella estaría tan feliz, si hacía un rato él se había ido hecho una furia.

—Pika.

—Lo sé, Pikachu, pero estaremos bien aquí. Así no tendremos que bailar —susurró en lo bajo, para evitar llamar la atención de su mamá.

Pasados unos minutos escuchó pasos. Su corazón se agitó, se levantó de golpe y gritó:

—¡Serena!

Brock le miró raro, él había sido quien había entrado a la cocina.

—¿Eso significa que no la encontraste?

Ash sintió un pequeño rubor de vergüenza llenarle en la cara, volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado, y después se irguió de forma exagerada.

—No, pero la estoy esperando.

El mayor suspiró, miró de reojo a Ash y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Has crecido bastante —comentó desviando el tema. Miró unos segundos la expresión del menor—. ¿La quieres mucho, cierto?

El corazón de él saltó por la pregunta, miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Tenía que dar una respuesta, y sabía que tenía que ser asertiva porque de lo contrario, se metería en un lío. El problema era que no podía decirlo de forma abierta y sin atascarse. ¿Cómo decir algo que todavía no asimilaba?

Abrió la boca y una revelación llegó a su mente.

Había estado como veinte minutos esperando a Serena, se preocupó por ella por una simple sospecha sin sentido, siempre quería apoyarla y adoraba sus postres. En su cabeza aparecieron un par de imágenes de Serena, siempre sonriéndole y lo supo. Ash entendió que sí, la quería, pero era diferente a estar enamorado o el amor de pareja. Él la apreciaba un montón, quería verla feliz y realizada.

Además, su otro yo seguro que estaba enamorado de Serena, o algo así. Ese chico sí que tendría sus razones para estar con ella, aunque para él, en ese instante, fueran un misterio.

A pesar de que Brock lo preguntó con otro sentido, él podía jugar con la verdad.

¿La quería…?

—Sí —respondió serio, después sonrió y caminó hacia afuera de la cocina.

El moreno observó un brillo especial en los ojos de Ash, de hecho ni si quiera necesitaba en realidad una respuesta, pudo ver su mirada iluminarse con sólo pensar en ella.

Ash ignoraba el hecho de que, por algo se empezaba el enamoramiento, y la fase en donde estaba era apenas el principio del gusto-atracción. Y más tarde que nunca, eso le traería más problemas que soluciones.

* * *

Serena se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, había escuchado lo último en la conversación de Ash y Brock. Cuando menos lo sintió, su novio estaba parado en frente de ella, viéndole como si estuviese nervioso. Era extraño verlo con esa faceta, en especial porque solía actuar de forma natural ante casi cualquier cosa, y ahora parecía estar indeciso a qué hacer. La castaña bajó su mano a su lugar, se sintió cohibida y empezó a suspirar.

Ya sabía que tenían que hablar, pero la cuestión es que no sabía por dónde empezar. Además, no estaban solos dificultando más el asunto.

Braixen le dio un empujoncito a Serena, y Pikachu había jalado del pantalón a Ash. Segundos después, ambos pokémon estaban alentándolos a hablarse. Ash miró hacia el suelo, se sujetó la gorra, y pasó su otra mano por detrás de su nuca.

—Yo —empezaron ambos a la vez—. Necesito decirte algo. —Volvieron a decir juntos.

Hubo tres segundos de silencio, Ash levantó su mano para pedir la palabra, y ella cedió.

—Serena —llamó ya mirándola a los ojos—, no sabía que me pasaba, estaba confundido y la verdad es que…

Se quedó trabado, apretó un poco uno de sus puños e intentó seguir por donde se quedó, sin embargo Serena empezó a hablar:

—¿Estabas…?

Antes de poder terminar su oración, Delia se acercó a ambos y los jaló del brazo.

—¿Por qué están ahí con ese ambiente tan sombrío? —preguntó de forma retorica—. ¡Mejor bailen un rato!

Los dejó en medio de la sala, escucharon a alto volumen una canción que no era del gusto de ambos. Por un corto momento se vieron a los ojos, y pudieron saber lo que él otro pensaba; ¡no quería bailar! Mucho menos si se trataba de una canción lenta. No sabían bien como comenzar.

Ash miró confuso a Serena, ella se sonrojó provocando más desconcierto en el muchacho. Hubo unos severos segundos en los que él, no pudo ver absolutamente nada alrededor de ambos, y no por algo bueno. De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en su mente apareció una imagen de Serena llevando un vestido rosa o rojo, no pudo ni ver bien en donde estaban. Recordó algo sobre un baile, y se dio cuenta que había visto un recuerdo, acerca de lo último que fue capaz de recordar, antes de llegar ahí.

Cerró los ojos rápido, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se mareó. Pudo sentir como perdía el equilibrio para después caer al suelo, escuchó la voz de Serena llamarlo a lo lejos, y se desplomó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos unos segundos después. Alrededor todo era negro y, hasta lo lejos, había una luz blanca. Escuchó una voz lejana, no entendía bien qué decía, y mientras caminaba hacia lo brillante, pudo sentir que unos recuerdos venían a su mente.

Giró un poco su cabeza, observó una especie de ilusión, donde él estaba mirando la noche estampada de estrellas.

Notó como él pedía un deseo. Eso lo llevó a recordar su aventura con cierto pokémon, sin embargo ahí, en esa proyección, se encontraba solo. Intentó acercarse un poco al recuerdo, y tan sólo al dar un paso su alrededor se volvió blanco. Un brillo llenó el lugar y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego.

Volvió a escuchar voces, pero esta vez pudo oír la voz agitada de Serena. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y su visión borrosa se empezó a ir. Los ojos de ella estaban cristalizados, pudo sentir los dedos de su "novia" tocándole el rostro, haciéndolo sonreír espontáneamente. Su Pikachu se le lanzó encima, y él con un brazo lo rodeó.

Desvió sus ojos a los de ella, ambos se sonrieron y el momento era sólo de ambos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la castaña.

—Confundido, ¿qué pasó? —Con algo de dificultad se sentó.

—¡Te desmayaste! —respondió Bonnie.

Ash giró su cabeza hacia su lazo izquierdo, al fin se recordó que no estaban solos. Un mini rubor apareció en sus mejillas, él empezó a disculparse con todo mundo por haberlos preocupado.

Serena había estado observándolo un rato, se dio cuenta de su pequeño sonrojo, y no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica. Verlo hablar con esa naturalidad, después del susto era increíble. Se llevó la mano al final del collar que tenía y lo tocó. Ella había hecho una mini moñita con un pedazo del listón azul que él le había dado, y la había colocado en el collar como si fuera un dije. Siempre cargaba eso consigo, y solía recordarle a su relación con Ash.

A los cinco minutos, la música había parado, los invitados se sentaron en su lugar, y dejaron que Serena se ocupara de su "novio".

—Entonces, ¿te sentiste mareado? —preguntó la muchacha mientras revisaba el botiquín.

—Sí —respondió mirándola concentrado.

—Bien, supongo que debe ser por la gripe —asumió pensativa—. Vuelve a tomar un poco de medicina si te sientes fatigado.

El muchacho asintió a su compañera. La observó dejando la caja a un lado, después le sonrió entusiasta.

—Siento que tu cumpleaños haya sido tan…

—No, está bien —cortó Ash de repente—. En realidad, ha sido un día raro, pero no malo. Además, tú hiciste el pastel, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en respuesta. La expresión en el rostro de él se iluminó, probar algo dulce le levantaría el ánimo ahí mismo. Antes de poder hacer un comentario, la castaña recordó el tema por el que tenían que hablar.

—Ash, creo que necesito que me expliques lo que pasó.

—Bueno, mi madre quería que bailáramos y sentí un dolor extraño —respondió rápido. No había captado lo que ella le quiso decir.

—No eso —reprochó la muchacha girándose un poco, para verlo sólo a él—. Es sobre Gary.

El entrenador pokémon se tensó al escuchar eso.

—Uh. —Se quejó en voz bajita, desvió un poco la vista hacía el castaño mencionado y frunció un poco el ceño.

Nada hubiera pasado de no ser por culpa de Gary. ¡Bueno, ya! Habían hablado, e incluso aceptó que había malinterpretado las cosas, sin embargo eso no eliminaba el mal momento que le hizo pasar a Serena. Y si tan sólo su amigo le hubiese cuestionado las cosas directamente, él jamás lo hubiese visto todo como un complot en contra de su-, es decir, Serena. Aunque, también tenía parte de la culpa, y la más afectada ahí era ella.

—¿Ash? —preguntó seria la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó con cautela.

El silencio fue breve por unos segundos.

—¿Por qué le gritaste todo eso a Gary?

—Porque creí que te estaba haciendo daño —confesó honesto.

Serena se removió incómoda.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque… —masculló cerrando los ojos.

—¿Estabas celoso? —preguntó divertida, verlo intentar explicarle sus celos era lindo, sin mencionar que se veía tierno haciendo muecas. Notó como él abría los ojos para mirarle de forma condescendiente, sin saber qué decirle a ella—. Lo estabas —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería perder su seriedad—. Gary es increíble —soltó, la expresión en la cara de él era incomparable—, pero no es Ash —finalizó con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Eso qué significa?", se cuestionó él en su mente. En un pequeño grito inesperado, no supo identificar el instante en el que Serena tomó su mano, para encajar sus dedos con los suyos.

Probablemente se habían tomado de la mano antes, hasta podía recodar un poco como solían darse situaciones, donde tenían que agarrarse para salvar sus vidas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no había un punto de comparación, con la sensación tan significativa que ese corto contacto le estaba dando. Podía decir, que esos segundos mirando sus manos entrelazadas era extraño y misterioso. Siendo honesto, no podía entender qué estaba pasando.

Estaba perdido, y su adjetivo para describir todo eso era "raro". Su subconsciente le gritaba que no se moviese, porque estaba intentando entender si Serena estaba o no molesta.

—Entonces, ¿estás enojada? —cuestionó desconcentrado.

Ella río un poco y le vio con ternura.

—Debería estarlo —confirmó sin mirarle.

Ash se sintió feliz con eso, ¡entonces no estaba metido en un problema!

—Oh, genial —susurró feliz.

—Pero —comenzó a hablar Serena, con una voz medio autoritaria—, pensaba regalarte una canasta entera de macarrones por tu cumpleaños. Ahora, creo que será mejor que no comas tanta azúcar.

La expresión en el rostro del muchacho cambió a preocupación. ¡¿No podría probarlos?! Ella no estaría hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

—Serena —nombró un poco suplicante.

—No, Ash —cortó juiciosa—. Creo que no fue bueno gritarle a Gary, y mucho menos pensar que algo raro había entre él y yo.

—¡No pensé eso! —gritó acelerado—. Creí que él te quería hacer daño, eso es todo.

Serena le miró un poco incrédula.

—Nos espiaste en el supermercado —recordó soltando el agarre de sus manos.

—Hey —susurró en voz baja.

En cuestión de mini segundos el muchacho se sintió abatido por el movimiento. Tomarlo de la mano y soltarlo tan rápido, no era algo para lo que estuviese preparado, porque primero había sido raro y después se había acostumbrado. Iba a quejarse de eso cuando, hasta que sintió la mirada de regaño de parte de Pikachu. Suspiró y recordó que tenía que mantener la compostura. Debía dejar de comportarse de manera infantil.

—Bien, lo siento —terminó por decir el muchacho—. Lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato, Serena. No estaba siendo yo en ese instante.

A la castaña ese diálogo le dio nostalgia. Desvió su vista a Pikachu y suspiró.

—Ya sabes —habló ella, apartando un mechón de cabello en su frente—, te perdono por lo que pasó. —Se levantó de su asiento—. Pero tenemos que hablar sobre los celos, Ash.

Él resopló un poco.

—No estaba celoso —insistió frunciendo el ceño—. Aun así, prometo no volver a salirme de control —agregó levantándose de su lugar también—. Iré a hablar con Tracey.

Ella asintió y lo dejó ir. El entrenador caminó directo hacia el dibujante, y se sentó a su lado derecho. Miró a Misty, quien estaba con Tracey, y le sonrió.

—Hey, Misty —nombró inocente—. Necesito hablar con Tracey unos minutos —anunció esperando privacidad, pero su amiga no se iba—, a solas —aclaró en voz alta.

—¿Por qué debería irme? —preguntó con evidente molestia.

—Porque hablaré con Tracey —recordó Ash.

La del cabello anaranjado le miró inclinando la cabeza, él interpretó es como un desafío de miradas. Se vieron de forma chocante por uno segundos, hasta que la chica cedió un poco.

—Por favor —pidió Ash, aplicando la amabilidad básica.

—¿Hablaran sobre cosas de chicos? —cuestionó confundida—. No me molesta escucharlos de todas formas.

—Seguro quiere preguntarme sobre algo del matrimonio —justificó Tracey, quien había permanecido callado.

—¿Ma-tri-mo-nio? —dijo con lentitud separando las silabas, parecía no creérselo.

—¿Ash no te lo dijo? Vaya —comentó el de los cabellos verdes—, ¿no le dijiste?

—¡No! —respondieron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Te vas a casar?! —gritó la muchacha.

"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?", se preguntó mentalmente. Sin saber cómo responder, contestó lo lógico:

—¡Algún día!

Para el muchacho con mentalidad de diez años, el tema era simple y ya. Se casaría —él no, por supuesto, sino su otro yo— y punto.

—¡¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa?! —Volvió a gritar Misty.

—¿Mi madre no te lo contó? —cuestionó Ash.

Él daba por hecho que su mamá se lo había dicho a medio mundo.

—¡Pues yo…! —exclamó a medias, se quedó callada unos segundos y terminó su oración—, sí, me lo dijo.

—¿Entonces por qué la sorpresa?

—Pensé que exageraba, porque su hijo ya tenía novia y eso —respondió ya más tranquila—. Además es difícil de imaginar. ¿Tú, casado?

Ash no sabía si darle la razón o sentirse ofendido. Optó por sentirse medio ofendido y suspiró.

—Comprometido —corrigió como si nada—. Por lo que entiendo, hasta que seamos mayores de edad nos casaremos.

El silencio de hizo presente, Ash miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que todo mundo los estaba viendo. Observó la expresión en el rostro de Serena, ella estaba muy roja de pies a cabeza.

Gary fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento, para después pararse en frente de él.

—Te vas a casar —señaló impresionado—, y con ella —terminó por decir señalando a la chica.

—Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? —preguntó un poco frustrado.

—Algo —expresó espontaneo, Ash le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? —preguntó la madre de Ash, saliendo en su defensa.

El ambiente se tensó, provocándole un mal presentimiento al muchacho. El tema de la boda había sido llevado con cautela, y creyó que sería tan fácil contárselo a los demás… Bueno, esto demostraba que no. Sólo rogaba que no dijesen nada que lo pudiese delatar y, ¿por qué a Gary le importaba tanto el asunto?

"Contrólate", pensó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

—Pues, ¿si sabes lo que conlleva casarse? —cuestionó el castaño, puso sus manos en la cintura y le vio frunciendo el ceño.

Ash abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró a los segundos. En realidad, no sabía lo que conllevaba, aunque sí lo había considerado bastante. Se puso en modo pensativo, ignorando los gritos empezados por su madre para defenderlo, más los gritos de Misty por no decírselo antes.

Y mientras él pensaba, todo mundo empezó un debate sobre si era correcto casarse a su edad, con Serena y viceversa.

—¿No creen que se casarían muy jóvenes? —preguntó Brock con sensatez.

—¡Para el amor no hay edad! —gritó emocionada Delia.

—¡Sí, cierto! —apoyó Bonnie—. ¡Si se pudieran casar ahora, lo harían!

—¡Bonnie! —gritó Serena avergonzada.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —regañó Clemont.

—¿Ustedes creen que Ash sería un buen esposo? —preguntó alarmado Gary—. Siento que le causaría dolores de cabeza severos a Serena —explicó al ver la mirada asesina de cierta rubia pequeña.

—Hey, Gary. ¿Acaso te gusta Serena? —preguntó el profesor Oak, dudando

—¡No! —respondió de inmediato, temía que Ash volviese a enloquecer de celos.

—Pues parece —insistió su abuelo.

—Por supuesto que no le gusta —habló Misty.

Tracey, quien había estado viendo a Ash, se levantó de su asiento al escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —cuestionó "curioso".

—¡Ese no es el punto! —gritó Gary—. ¡A mí no me gusta Serena, a Serena le gusta Ash, y no deberían casarse nada más sean mayores!

—¡No seas tan amargado! —reclamó la hermana de Clemont.

—¡Intento dar mi punto de vista sobre esto!

—¿Podrían calmarse? —preguntó Serena, estaba sonrojada y apenada por la discusión.

—¡Que Gary se disculpe con Ash! —gritó Bonnie.

—¿Por qué debería disculparme? —cuestionó ofendido.

—¡Hey, dejen de discutir! —pidió Tracey.

Los gritos siguieron por unos cinco minutos más, incluso los pokémon que estaban ahí empezaron a tomar partido para ver a quién apoyaban. Lo único que les faltaba era empezar a tener batallas pokémon entre todos para resolver el asunto. Siguió así hasta que el chico del Pikachu se levantó.

—¡Ya sé! —gritó llamando la atención de todos—. No sé muy bien lo que casarse con alguien puede provocar, pero eso no importa. —Notó como varios iban a protestar, pero él les indicó que no había terminado—. Cuando empecé a ser un entrenador pokémon no sabía nada, pero hubieron personas que me ayudaron a aprender.

**»**Y mis pokémon fueron mi apoyo, aprendí de mis errores e intuí que no debía detenerme a pensar mucho. Tenía que actuar y moverme para poder afrontar mi próxima batalla, y el matrimonio debe funcionar algo así. Supongo que a pesar de las dificultades y pérdidas, tenemos que continuar…

—No rendirnos y seguir hasta el final —terminó Serena la oración por él.

Ash la volteó a ver, sus ojos se encontraron y sin poder evitarlo el tiempo se paró para ambos. Estaba consciente de que tenía personas alrededor, pero parecían desvanecerse conforme pasaba más tiempo mirándola con detenimiento. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero acabó sonriéndole. Sabía que ella entendía la filosofía por la que su vida se guiaba, e incluso podía pensar que la llevaba mejor que él —aunque no podría admitirlo—.

No se dieron cuenta en el instante en que Bonnie gritó un 'Awww', que todos los demás imitaron, a excepción de unos cuantos.

Hasta que Delia les habló fue que reaccionaron, la mayoría retomó su lugar e incluso Misty empezó a hablar con Serena, sobre cómo fue que inició el asunto del compromiso. Ash se quedó hablando con Tracey, pero no pudo tocar el tema que quería. Pasado un rato, donde ya habían comido los platillos que la castaña hizo, su madre se había levantado para hacer un anunció.

—Quiero expresar mi felicidad por la pareja aquí presente —habló emocionada, señaló a Serena y Ash mientras suspiraba—. He estado pensando mucho en su futuro —siguió haciendo ademanes, la expresión en la cara de Serena se estaba deformando, parecía saber qué diría—. ¡Y le prometí a mi nuera que hablaría con mi hijo de eso!

Esta vez fue Ash el que miró a su madre de forma sospechosa. La conocía, y sabía que podría estar llevando el asunto de su relación a un punto vergonzoso. Miró a su Pikachu buscando ayuda, y éste le vio confundido.

—Mi Ash me ha dicho que sí quiere tener hijos. ¡Sé que serán hermosos mis nietos!

Esta vez nadie protestó nada. Todos, absolutamente todos, voltearon a ver al muchacho aludido. Él no sabía ni qué decir ni hacer, estaba intentando recordar cuando su madre le había preguntado eso.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, sintió el estómago revuelto y giró su vista a Serena. Ella le veía como si fuese un alienígena que vino de quién sabe dónde. No lo pensó dos veces, se paró y empezó a llamar la atención de todos.

—¡No recuerdo haber dicho que sí! —habló firme, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de no haber dicho tal cosa.

—¡Ay, hijo, no seas mentiroso! —regañó Delia—. Jamás debe darte pena este tipo de cosas.

—¡Mamá! —gritó sonrojado—. ¿Cuándo te dije que sí?

Su madre se llevó el dedo índice al mentón.

—Hace un rato, antes de que fueras al baño —respondió con calma.

Ash empezó a recodar cuando fue eso.

"Haber, yo estaba ahí, con mi madre y Gary me vio feo…", el hilo de pensamientos se extendió hasta ese punto. Se quedó en shock al recordar que, efectivamente, él había dicho que sí a todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo. Se mordió un poco la lengua suprimiendo un grito, levantó su mano y soltó:

—¡Objeción! —gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. Disculpa, mamá, pero no te estaba escuchando.

—¡Oh no! Hijo, deja de sentirte apenado por el tema —volvió a regañar Delia.

—Señora, creo que Ash está siendo sincero —habló Serena.

—Y yo creo que ustedes están siendo tímidos —insistió sonriéndoles con ternura—. ¿No les gustaría una pequeña Serena o un mini Ash? ¿Se los imaginan corriendo por ahí, tan lindos e inocentes?

Ambos comenzaron sus divagaciones. El muchacho no sabía bien cómo verle el lado bueno, o más bien no entendía qué tenía que pensar. ¿Una pequeña Serena? Hizo una mueca sin entender mucho el asunto. O sea, apenas si estaban comprometidos, no entendía el afán de su mamá por querer niños. Además, según entendía, la decisión era de los dos, y en su caso, apoyaría a Serena si ella quería. Porque de todas formas, como ya sabía, ese sería problema del otro Ash.

Observó a la castaña, esta estaba pensando en quién sabe qué. Lo que sí notó es como ella se ponía toda roja y suspiraba de forma extraña.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash.

Serena salió de su ensueño donde, ambos tenían una familia y sus hijos habían sido mellizos. Sacudió su cabeza regresando a la realidad, carraspeó rápido y le dirigió una mirada normal a su suegra.

—¿Por qué no vamos a partir el pastel?

El ambiente se relajó, todo mundo aceptó la oferta y el resto de la tarde se fue sin incomodidades. Ash tuvo una batalla pokémon contra Gary, al finalizar la mayoría estaba listo para irse. El pastel había sido la cosa más deliciosa que Ash pudo probar, era de cajeta con nuez y tenía unos adornos hechos con crema que lo hacía verse exquisito. Al probarlo no pudo evitar decirle a Serena que era lo más genial que había hecho, ella le agradeció y le dio más.

Los regalos que le habían dado los dejó en su habitación, prefirió abrirlos más tarde. Su madre y sus amigos de Kalos estaban limpiando el lugar, mientras que él y Serena habían salido al jardín a conversar. ¡Ah, y también estaba Pikachu!

El cielo estaba despejado, se podían verlas estrellas brillando e iluminando la noche. La muchacha le miró con ilusión, y él se quedó pensando en ese recuerdo que tuvo. En su sueño había deseado algo, lo malo era que no podía recordar de dónde venía eso. ¿Sería de sus memorias perdidas?

Regresó a su realidad al ver un paquete posarse frente a él, miró a quién estaba a su lado y no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Serena le estaba dando un regalo, lo tomó sin más y lo abrió. Habían varias cosas ahí: unos guantes de su tamaño, unos más pequeños y una gorra.

—Los pequeños son para Pikachu —explicó tomando las prendas y poniéndoselas a la criatura

—¡Pika! —exclamó el pokémon para después saltar a los brazos de la castaña.

—Que bien que te gustaron —agradeció la chica, cargó unos segundos al pokémon y luego lo bajó al suelo.

Él miró con atención sus regalos, lo analizó por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que ella las hizo. Todo lo que le dio fue hecho a mano, y si se ponía a pensar ella le había hecho una gran fiesta sólo para él. Algo en su corazón saltó, era una sensación similar a cuando Serena solía hacer cosas por él, pero se sentía diferente. A decir verdad, hasta la castaña se veía distinta en ese momento. Su sonrisa le transmitía una emoción que no se podía comparar a lo que sentía antes, porque no eran iguales.

—Gracias —habló conmovido—. Muchas gracias, Serena.

—¡Nada de eso! —gritó avergonzada—. Hoy es un día especial —susurró lo último, parecía estar dudando algo porque no lo veía a los ojos.

—Claro que te tengo que agradecer —insistió feliz—. Eres increíble.

Ella le miró con ojos brillosos. Serena tuvo un arranque de quién sabe dónde, se acercó rápido a él quedando a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cara. El movimiento hizo que Ash se quedara quieto y sorprendido, la vio con los ojos cerrados y sintió como posaba sus labios en su mejilla derecha. El calor instalado en sus tripas se extendió, los nervios se le desbordaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Serena tenía su boca estampada en su mejilla, y él no sabía ni cómo responder.

Si alguna vez le habían besado la mejilla, ni lo recordaba. Serena le había hecho olvidarse de todo por unos instantes, el contacto era la sensación más divagante que conocía. El tomarse de las manos había sido raro, y esto se había ido fuera del límite que conocía. Su respiración se había cortado y sólo volvió a respirar cuando ella se apartó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ash —habló alegre y sin mirarle.

Y con eso, Serena se fue de ahí, dejándolo todavía confundido y estupefacto.

* * *

Observó a su mamá empacándole su ropa interior. Había hecho sus maletas hace rato, y su mamá insistía en que no olvidara sus calzoncillos. Partirían a Kalos dentro de unas horas, y lo único que quería era que su madre dejara su maleta tranquila, porque la deshacía cada vez que miraba que llevaba algo de más.

—Así está bien, mamá —comentó estirándose.

—Hijo, los voy a extrañar —confesó medio triste—. Serena es una linda ayuda en la casa.

—Lo sé, pero ya vendremos a visitarte.

Su mamá le dio un abrazo exagerado que casi le saca el aire. Un rato después salieron afuera, donde ya estaban todos con sus maletas. Esperarían al Profesor Oak para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Acarició la cabeza de su Pikachu, suspiró y escuchó la risilla de Serena. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo del beso, durante ese tiempo estuvo pensando en que, era lo más lejos que había llegado con ella. Y, la castaña actuaba como siempre, sin mencionar nada de lo que pasó. Eso lo había desconcertado, sin embargo después de hablar con Bonnie sobre esto —la niña estalló de emoción cuando le contó—, supo que era normal, porque las parejas hacían eso y más. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué más aparte de eso podían hacer, exhaló intentando concentrarse en mantener la calma.

Recordaba cómo se había despedido de Gary. Él le había aconsejado tener cuidado con los acercamientos de Serena, también se recordó de Misty, quien se había hecho amiga de su 'novia'. No pudo hablar con Tracey, pero por lo que notó, al parecer su rival-amigo le ayudó con eso. El dibujante no parecía sospechar más de él, no tenía ni idea de qué le había dicho Gary, pero fue efectivo.

Pasados unos quince minutos, el profesor Oak llegó en un auto. Todos se subieron, incluyendo su mamá. Antes de partir, había decidido llevarse consigo a su equipo de Kalos, y estaba decidido a seguirlos entrenando, ya que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en sus vacaciones. El viaje ni lo sintió por estar conversando con Clemont sobre batallas, también Serena había aportado una que otra pregunta la plática.

Ya en la tarde, estaban subiéndose los cuatro al avión. Vio a su mejor amigo rubio muy alegre, quizá por el asunto de Korrina —el cual seguía sin asimilarlo mucho—, miró también a Serena, parecía feliz de regresar a su lugar natal. Bonnie parecía que tenía más sueño que otra cosa.

Miró por la ventana, y después el asiento a su lado. Serena se encontraba sentada junto a él, y eso se le hacía un poco incómodo. Si bien su amiga le dijo que el beso era normal, su cuerpo no lo tomó así. Se ponía nervioso al sentirla cerca, y eso había dificultado las cosas un poco.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¡Su aniversario sería dentro de unas dos semanas! Posó su mano en su cara, olvidó el asunto con el pasar de los días. Había estado entrenando con sus pokémon, y ya no solía estar tanto con Serena. Ella no se preocupó ni le preguntó la razón, a lo mejor porque Bonnie le había dicho que él quería sacar toda su energía.

Bueno, tenía varios días para pensar en algún regalo. Al menos no lo recordó a último minuto. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Miró el aparador una vez más. ¿Qué le gustaría más a Serena? Volteó a ver a Clemont y le pidió ayuda. Desde que habían llegado a Kalos, no se habían detenido a descansar. Al parecer Serena había organizado una especie de fiesta en Pueblo Ambrette, había contactado a la mayoría de sus amigos en Kalos, y esperaba que todos vinieran. Ash sabía que tenía que ver con su aniversario, pero había otra razón, y es que la castaña quería contarles sobre su compromiso.

Al menos eso le había explicado Bonnie. Ahora se encontraba buscando entre las pocas tiendas algo, porque durante el viaje Serena había estado alrededor, y así no podía ser sorpresa. Exhaló y miró unos zapatos rosas.

Eran horribles, pero eso no lo sabía él. Ambos chicos no entendían de moda ni esas cosas.

Bonnie estaba distrayendo a Serena para que los dos pudieran comprar algo, dentro de unas horas empezaría la fiesta, y él estaba sin poder comprar algo. Sí, así de tarde se le había hecho para comprar el regalo. Volvió a mirar un vestido blanco de verano, pidió la opinión de Clemont y esté no supo que decirle.

Un desastre total, resopló y miró hacia su lado derecho. Vio a Trevor y Tierno caminando hacia ellos, una sonrisa se asomó a su cara. ¡Ellos podrían ayudarle!

—¡Chicos! —llamó emocionado.

Los que acababan de llegar corrieron hacia ellos, se saludaron e iniciaron una corta conversación sobre por qué estaban ahí.

—Oh, ¿en serio no sabes qué comprarle? —preguntó Trevor, Ash asintió.

—¿Y pensabas comprarle esos horribles zapatos? —cuestionó Tierno, los otros le vieron sorprendidos—. Pasar bastante tiempo con Shauna afecta —explicó rápido.

—¡Entonces puedes ayudarme! —gritó el novio de Serena—. ¿Puedes, cierto?

El bailarín asintió.

—Bien, ¿qué crees que le guste?

Su amigo pensó por un minuto su respuesta, después contestó:

—Lo que sea que le des —respondió con simpleza.

—Cierto —susurró pensativo—. Pero quiero darle algo que le sirva, como cuando le di el listón azul.

Todos los muchachos pusieron sus cabezas a trabajar, cada uno metido en sus ideas. Mientras tanto, una persona de cabellos azules se acercó a ellos y habló:

—¿Qué tal un beso?

Ash se sonrojó un poco, volteó a ver a quien habló y vio a Miette.

—¡Hola! —saludó la muchacha.

—Hey, Miette —habló Ash, los demás también la saludaron.

—Así que, ¿no sabes que darle a Serena? —preguntó coqueta.

—Este, no… todavía —contestó lento y retrocediendo por el acercamiento de ella.

—¿Qué tal ese vestido? —sugirió la chica.

—Lo pensé, pero creo que es algo caro —señaló Ash—. No traigo mucho dinero.

—Qué mal —comentó fingiendo pena—. ¿No crees que un beso estaría bien?

El muchacho se volvió a sonrojar, carraspeó e intentó acomodar sus pensamientos.

—Yo, creo que sería mejor comprarle algo —respondió educado—. De todas formas, creo que ya sé que puedo hacer.

En realidad no sabía, pero quería evitar que Miette hiciera ese tipo de comentarios. Era raro, no recordaba que ella hablara así.

—¿Si? —preguntó Clemont.

—Sí, vamos.

Pasó su brazo por el cuello de su amigo, y se lo jaló para llevárselo a otro lado.

—¡Nos vemos luego, chicos! —se despidió Ash.

Ya estando varios metros lejos, él soltó al rubio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó el líder de gimnasio.

—Nada, nada.

—¿Ya sabes qué comprar?

—Eh, no.

Clemont le miró confundido.

—Pero allá dijiste lo contrario.

—Sí, es que Miette decía cosas raras.

—Ah, entiendo.

Siguieron en silencio un rato, hasta que a Ash se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su compañero.

—¿Qué le regalarías a Korrina?

—Oh, creo que unos nuevos patines que yo crearía —contestó sin chistar.

A él le impresionó la velocidad para contestar del rubio.

—¿Cómo le haces? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Hacer qué, Ash?

—Contestar tan rápido sobre el regalo para Korrina.

—Oh, pienso en qué le gustaría —respondió mirando hacía el horizonte—. Ayuda mucho recordar sobre las conversaciones que tengo con ella.

—Entonces —susurró concentrado, miró al cielo y recordó varias de las conversaciones que tuvo con Serena—, ¿una batalla pokémon…?

Clemont negó con la cabeza. Ash volvió a pensar.

—¿Un pastel…?

—Ella puede cocinarlos.

—¡Ropa!

—No sabemos qué le gustaría, y puede ser caro.

El muchacho hizo una mueca. Miró hacia abajo, observó a su Pikachu e intentó concentrarse. Cuando le regaló el listón azul no lo pensó mucho, tan sólo creyó que a ella le sería más útil. Sus dudas ahora se basaban en que, no quería regalarle algo que ya su otro yo le hubiese dado. Tenía que pensar en una cosa que podía comprar y que no hubiese pensado regalar antes.

Pasaron en frente de una tienda de recuerdos, Pikachu se detuvo y jaló del pantalón a Ash. El entrenador pokémon reaccionó haciéndole caso a su amigo. Sin mayores protestas se acercó, empezó a ver qué podría comprar. Clemont lo ayudó esta vez a escoger algo que tal vez a Serena le gustaría, unos cinco minutos después de estar decidiéndose por algo, el vendedor le aconsejó un llavero o un dije.

—¿Un dije? —preguntó el entrenador.

El vendedor exhaló.

—Es un adorno que se lleva en los collares —explicó lento y claro—. ¿No los has visto?

—Sí… creo que sí —respondió vacilante—. ¿De cuáles tiene?

El adulto le enseñó una caja donde había varios en forma de pokémon, pero ninguno convencía a Ash.

—¿Qué tal un Eevee? —sugirió Clemont.

—Podría ser —comentó el entrenador.

—¿Y un Fennekin?

—Supongo que ese estaría mejor —habló mientras se decidía por uno—. Creo que llevaré al Fennekin.

—Bien, muchacho —dijo el vendedor feliz, pues al fin se habían decidido por algo.

—¡Oh, espere! —gritó Ash. El mayor gruñó por tener que seguirlo atendiendo—. ¿Cuál es ese?

—¿Te refieres al pequeño de la izquierda?

—¡No! El que está del centro a la derecha —aclaró dándose cuenta de cuál pokémon era—. Quiero comprarlo.

—¿Este?

—Sí, ese.

—¿Seguro que quieres llevarlo?

—Muy seguro —contestó sonriente.

Ya tenía el regalo para Serena.

* * *

Al regresar al hotel, Bonnie los estaba esperando. Al parecer Serena ya estaba con sus amigas, las cuales se fueron a cambiar ya que la fiesta sería en la playa. Eso no se lo habían informado a Ash, según él, todo se haría en el hotel o en una cafetería. Caminó hacía el baño, buscó el traje de baño que se iba a poner y se cambió. Oyó algo sobre que Korrina estaba o estaría ahí, y luego un siseo de parte de Clemont.

Estaba feliz por su amigo, aunque no entendía porque es que le emocionaba tanto verla. Ignorando el asunto, salió del baño y buscó con la mirada al rubio. Su mejor amigo ya se había cambiado, por lo que tomaron sus ropas, otras cosas que necesitaban y se fueron.

Al bajar a la entrada del hotel vieron a la pequeña rubia, la cual tenía un traje de baño de una sola pieza. Ash pudo notar como Clemont veía a su hermana de reojo, y eso le extrañó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No, es sólo que… —El rubio movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué?

—Es que, mi hermana está creciendo, y ya no es una niña.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —interrogó con inocencia.

—Sí y no —respondió desviando su mirada al suelo—. Es complicado.

—Ah, está bien, de todas formas siempre será tu hermana.

El científico sonrió con eso, Ash siempre encontraba la forma de animarlo. Bueno, era su mejor amigo, aunque sentía que desde hacía tiempo le guardaba un secreto. No es que Ash no pueda tenerlos, pero dolía que no confiara en él y sí en Bonnie. En todo caso, él solía ser el apoyo en su relación con Serena, haciéndolo sentir parte de la pequeña familia que habían formado hace años.

Sin mayor conversación, llegaron rápido a la playa. Ambos notaron la presencia de algunos de sus amigos, y de inmediato fueron a saludar.

El muchacho con el cabello negro azulado no había visto a Serena. Cuando se acercó a saludar a Miette, la vio. Ella llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, era de color fucsia y llevaba algunos adornos de flores amarillas, llevaba en la cintura un_ pareo_ del mismo color; su cabello estaba suelto y su mirada brillaba.

Ash, siendo tan inocente como es, tan sólo notó que la castaña se veía de buen humor. Le sonrió como siempre, le habló como si nada y no le dio ningún cumplido por su apariencia.

Serena no veía nada raro en el comportamiento de su novio. Lo había estado vigilando en el último mes, había encontrado una que otra cosa rara en su comportamiento, pero en ese instante no había nada anormal en cómo le estaba hablando.

Pasados unos minutos donde se comentaron cosas vagas. Había un poco de viento, por lo que Ash se cubrió la cara al sentir la arena levantarse un poco, sacudió su cabeza y miró alrededor.

El entrenador pokémon miró al chico alto, serio y de cabellos azules, que estaba caminando hacia él y Serena; su novia lo saludó sin mencionar su nombre.

Estaba comenzando a tener un problema.

—Ash —nombró el desconocido bastante sonriente.

Oh, no. Se conocían, lo malo es que el muchacho no sabía ni quién era. Sería sospechoso no saber su nombre —ni saber por qué se conocían—, y lo peor es que Serena estaba con él, observándolo y vigilando si hacía algo raro.

"¡Qué pase algo!", rogó en su mente. Si no lograba zafarse de esa situación, tendría más de un problema.

—Ho-Hola —saludó tartamudeando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, estoy muy bien —contestó rápido.

Serena lo estaba viendo de reojo, y él sabía que no era por algo bueno. Tragó saliva, después desvió la vista hacía un costado y miró a otra muchacha acercarse a ellos. Tampoco la podía reconocer. ¡Fabuloso, más gente desconocida!

—¡Alain! —gritó lo que parecía ser la chica más joven entre ellos.

—¡Hola, Mairin! —saludó Serena.

La chica también llevaba un traje de baño, pero éste era de una sola pieza, y era de color verde con rayas blancas. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta ellos, se resbaló y cayó de cara en la arena.

—¡Mairin! —gritó Alain, para después ir a ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Estoy bien! —informó igual de feliz.

"Así que son Alain y Mairin", memorizó en su mente. No debía olvidar como se llamaban. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Bonnie, y saber cómo los había conocido. Cuando las dos nuevas personas que no conocía volvieron hasta donde estaba, empezaron a saludarlo y a hablar.

Oyó al chico decir algo de la mega evolución de un Charizard, eso le entusiasmó bastante.

Tal vez no sería un día tan pesado.

* * *

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

_Respiró hondo, vio el atardecer acercarse y sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Serena. Después de conversar con Alain se quedó más nervioso, no podía creer que hubiese perdido el conocimiento durante su batalla. Y lo peor era lo que eso había desencadenado._

_Más que ser cuidadoso, tendría que encontrar más aliados. ¿Debería decírselo a Clemont? _

_Sacudió su cabeza, miró alrededor de nuevo. Observó a Mairin y Alain hablar como si estuviesen solos, y sonrió. Ojalá tuviese esa facilidad para hablar con Serena así, en ese instante._

_Apretó en su puño la cajita que tenía, dudoso. ¿A ella le gustaría el regalo que le daría? _

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_**Pareo: **__es una palabra de origen tahitiano que se refiere a una tela con que las mujeres envuelven el cuerpo, generalmente, sobre el traje de baño. _

Como ustedes verán. El capítulo quedó largo, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la extensa nota de autor de arriba, pero era como 'necesario'. Ahora, ¿ya leyeron quienes aparecieron? ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Muchos personajes que algunos —espero—, querían ver. ¿Vieron el guiño al MarissonShipping? xD ¡Y espero que haya LaserbladeShipping en el siguiente! Aún no sé todavía cómo le haré para manejar tanto personaje.

¡Pregunta! ¿Les gustaría leer algún guiño a la pareja de Shauna y Tierno? Lo sé, raro, pero quería ver qué opinaban xD

¡Otra cosa! Nunca he narrado una batalla, soy una inexperta y seguro malísima en eso. Por si no se han dado cuenta, no he narrado ninguna batalla aquí. Así que no sé cómo le haré para el próximo capítulo. Pero más vale haber intentado que jamás haberse aventado.

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (Reviews), Fav (Favorito), Follow (Alerta)! Me alegro de leer sus comentarios y que les siga gustando el fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

Sin más, ¡suerte a todos!

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
